


The Princes of Lucis

by NikkiTe



Series: The Princes of Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, KidGladio, M/M, Slow Burn, badass king regis, chocobros as children, everyone lives au, innocent childhood crushes, kid!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: "To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. Only the True King anointed by the Crystal can purge our star from its scourge."That is the prophecy of the gods. Yet the Astrals know how heavy it is to burden but one man for the task, and so they heed the prayer of the Lucian king. They bear him a son, born of him and his lover, to stand alongside the Chosen King.AU where Ignis is more than just a loyal retainer whose origin is unknown. He is a A gift from the gods to Regis and Clarus. Everyone has a close to normal childhood. Queen Sylva of Tenebrae and King Ravus of Lucis are strong allies and Nifflheim is only starting to gain traction. Ignis and Gladiolus meeting as toddlers. Ravus and Ignis are childhood friends. Ravus and Gladiolus may or may not have a childhood crush on Ignis.~~Complete. This is my submission for Nanowrimo 2017. Chapter lengths will vary because I wrote this as one big 120 page document. Getting similar length chapters was the last of my worries ^^;;





	1. The King's Firstborn

**Author's Note:**

> Chat me up on Tumblr <3  
> benelline.tumblr.com

Insomnia, the Crown City of Lucis, aptly named for it was a city that never sleeps. There was always something happening. The streets were never void of cars or pedestrians no matter the time of day.

 

Some might say, that for a capital of a Kingdom as blessed as Lucis, that it had a pretty daunting aura, with cityscapes covered with towering skyscrapers that were draped in black paint. The most daunting of all was the great Citadel, home of the Crystal – the source of the Lucian kings’ power.

 

The city was not as bright or majestic as Tenebrae, nor was it as colorful as the cities in Accordo. But people looked at Insomnia in awe. If not for the cityscape, then for the power it represented.

 

Regarded as the Crown City, Insomnia housed the line of the Lucii kings – the Lucis Caelums.

 

Pretty much little is known about the nobles who reside within the Citadel grounds, but information about the royal family was even rarer, even inside the walls of the Crown City. Whatever information that trickled down to the populace was heavily filtered and checked.

 

The family was very private, and despite the number of balls and public functions they held, everyone knew that they presented a solid front. It was all smiles and regality, a picture perfect family for their doting public.

 

In the public eye, King Regis was a man who exuded power, however, he was the perfect example of a kindly king whose expression was always gentle when he faced his public. Warm smiles and a pair of gentle eyes. He looked at his people with the graciousness of a loving monarch.

 

Beside him are always two fixtures.

 

First was the Queen Aulea, to whom he looked at with such fondness that several romance novels would be written each time they are seen in public. There was so much love in his eyes when he looked at her, and every lady in Insomnia wished to find a man who looked at them the same way the king did his queen.

 

Rumor was that they were childhood sweethearts. That they met once as children and that the fell in love at first sight. The wedding was only a matter of age and timing given their chemistry. No one knew if it was real, but everyone wanted to believe it.

 

Second was Clarus Amicitia, the King’s Shield, the epitome of manliness and strength. Everyone looked up to him and admired the fierce loyalty that he had for his king. Unsmiling and with a firm set to his jaw, all the young boys dreamt of becoming someone like him when they grew up- strong, respected, loyal.

 

The Amicitias had always been the protectors of the Caelums, a family tradition passed from father to son, or mother to daughter. However, rumors were that this generation of Amicitia’s were the strongest in the long history of Shields. That the strength they boasted of individually was leaps more than two or three of his forebears combined. However, only Clarus was in the sight of the public. His siblings, were shrouded in mystery and at some point people doubted if he even really had siblings in the first place.

 

The children of the Royals and the nobles are traditionally homeschooled, given the best education by the best tutors Eos has to offer and hidden from the public eye until they were ready.

 

The servants in the Citadel were from families that served the royals for generations, families who have proven their loyalties without doubt. It was easier to pass through the eye of a needle than to get a job at the Citadel that dealt directly with the royal family or the nobles.

 

People outside this tight knit circle knew none of the issues that plagued the royals or the people who worked close to them.

 

Even when the image of perfection received nicks and cracks, no one had the thought to ask questions.

 

Like when and why Clarus Amicitia stopped showing up with his wife during festivals when they were the very image of love and the perfect family for years. Or when one day a child appeared next to the prince despite no other noble being pregnant around that time.

 

No one knew the answers, but everyone knew better than to ask the questions.

 

 

*

 

The sun was shining down on the garden at the Amicitia manor the day that the child was brought in. Jared remembered the day clearly as though it was yesterday. It was the day that the already complicated relations in the manor became even more complicated, but he was not in any place to complain. His loyalty lay with Clarus, and King Regis by extension, and not anyone else.

 

The wooden doors that led to the living room creaked open and Jared looked up, lips parted to speak his greetings to his master who had come back home from, what he had assumed was a long tiring day at the Citadel.

 

But his words of greeting never left his lips as his master walked through the doors with the King by his side. They were both dressed casually, or as casually as their stations allowed. King Regis had on a button down shirt, crisp and white. His jacket was slung over his arm, and his steps were light. A quick glance down would reveal that he had foregone his dress shoes for a pair of black sneakers. He had probably changed out in the car.

 

Clarus was wearing a tan Henley. Henley’s being his current clothing of choice after a good work out or a long day at the Citadel.

 

Immediately Jared straightened and quickly bowed to the king.

 

“We’re not at the Citadel Jared, there’s no need for such formalities,” the King had said with a quick wave of his hand as he and Clarus made their way to the couch and sat down, side by side.

 

Jared quickly straightened and finally noticed that his master was not empty handed. His brows furrowed slightly as he noticed that there was, what appears to be, a bundle of cloth in Clarus’ arms. But the bundle was moving and Jared’s brows furrowed even further.

 

“Sir Clarus, if I may?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

 

Clarus had his eyes on the bundle in his arms, handled with the most care Jared had ever seen him with.  It looked familiar. It was a look he had seen on him when he held his first born, Gladiolus, for the first time. “Of course. Feel free to speak your mind,” Clarus had said without looking up at Jared.

 

Jared cleared his throat, as if unsure of the words he was about to ask, “Sir, is that a baby?”

 

Clarus chuckled and so did the King in response to his question.

 

“Yes it is Jared, yes it is,” King Regis responded with a smile on his lips and a fond look was shared between the two men.

 

Jared took a deep breath and regarded the two men before him. The look they shared, he had seen it since their teenage days. He had seen it blossom, and had seen it grow stronger all these years.

 

For all the time the, then, prince Regis, spent in the Amicitia manor, the pair would exchange a fond look reserved only for each other and out of sight of the public. Jared had been witness to their budding friendship and subsequent romance.

 

Jared knew without being told.

 

Regis and Clarus loved each other. The years had mellowed down their rather rambunctious romance to a more stable one that was expressed with fleeting touches and warm glances instead of fierce love making that was enough to wake up the entire manor. But the years had strengthened their bond, their trust, their loyalty to none but to each other.

 

Jared knew, that the fierce loyalty his master had for the king was less sprung from his duty as Shield and more from his devotion as a lover.

 

It was a truth in the Amicitia manor, and a secret the servants took upon themselves to keep – both from the public and from their mistress – Clarus’ wife. Lily Amicitia knew nothing, and the servants preferred to keep it that way. Clarus never told them to lie for him, to cover for him, but their loyalty was to him regardless and not for her.

 

They were not overly fond of their mistress, if they were asked. She was of a lesser noble family whose family traditionally provided arms for the Crownsguard, and her passage into the Amicitia household was more an agreement between her father and Clarus’.

 

Clarus was a gentle and loving man despite his ferocity in the field of battle. But Jared had never seen him look at Lily the same way he was looking at Regis. There was no love between his master and mistress, that much Jared knew.

 

Clarus looked away from Regis and the child and finally looked at Jared. There was such a fond look in his eyes and the areas around his eyes crinkled because of the huge smile on his lips.

 

“Jared, come here,” he said as he angled the bundle so he could raise his hand and beckon Jared closer. “Don’t be a stranger old friend,” Clarus said with familiarity.

 

Despite their difference in rank and status in life, Clarus treated Jared with a brand of friendship that was open and honest. He never once treated him as a servant, although Jared always tried to make sure the lines between servant and master was not overly blurred too often.

 

Jared nodded and closed the distance between him and the young master. With how Clarus was angling the bundle, it wasn’t difficult to see the babe. The child was asleep, and was quietly sucking on his thumb with a peaceful expression. It was nice and cute, a comforting change from the bawling baby that was Gladiolus when he was first brought into the mansion.

 

Gladiolus was a screamer, and Jared could remember the ear damage he may have suffered that day. He is thankful that this child was not.

 

“Whose is he?” he wondered out loud. It wasn’t his place to ask questions, but again, he was asking as a friend than as a servant at this point.

 

The men on the couch exchanged a look, and then Clarus’ smile widened, if that was even possible.

 

“Ours,” he said happily, a twinkle in his eye that Jared had not seen in years.

 

“Y…yours, sir?” Jared asked, stammering slightly as he tried to make sense of it. He could not, and it probably showed because the King responded to his request for clarification.

 

“He’s our son Jared, mine and Clarus,” Regis responded with a smile that mirrored Clarus’ own. “The Astrals have been kind.”

 

“Majesty I…” Jared cleared his throat and tried again. “ I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

 

“I’d appreciate it if you waited until I got here before you went into detail about how I have another nephew that is not related to that god awful woman.”

 

All three sets of eyes moved to the source of the voice and Clarus let out a soft huff. “The window is not the best place to enter my dear sister, you’ll let in the draft and I’d rather not have my son be sick.”

 

“In law. Astrals. This is why rumors of you having siblings sprout everywhere Clarus. Besides the doors to this manor are built too heavy. I’d rather go through the windows,” the woman said as she approached the couch where both King and Shield sat. She was a splitting image of Clarus’ wife, with long black hair that was tied up in a loose bun. She was wearing a pressed white shirt with suspenders that kept her dress pants in place. She was the picture of sophistication, a silent form of power as her long legs brought her across the room.

 

“It’s nice to see you too Daisy,” the king said with a light tone. “And I see your dislike for your sister has not mellowed one bit since I saw you last. How is married life treating you so far?” he asked as the woman settled beside Clarus to take a look at the child as well.

 

“That dislike will never go away. I still can’t believe your dad didn’t see through her act and let you marry her,” Daisy said with a shiver. She slowly peeled open the swaddling clothes that held the child and let out a soft coo. “Married life is treating me well, if only because father allowed me to marry a man of my choosing. Scientia is a good man, and I believe I chose the right by him.”

 

The child chose that moment to yawn and snuggle closer into the swaddling cloth.  Awwww…isn’t he a darling? So quiet and peaceful compared to Gladiolus when he was born,”

 

“Gladiolus was a handful,” Clarus agreed. “He’s grown quieter as of late.”

 

Regis raised an eyebrow at that and turned to look at Jared. “Is that true Jared? Because the last time I was here, I remember that scream was enough to break the fine china that your mother loves dearly Clarus.”

 

Jared spared a glance at his Clarus and proceeded to bow and try to excuse himself to avoid answering that question.

 

“I think that’s all the proof we need.” Daisy said with a low chuckle. “What’s the child’s name?” she asked, directing everyone’s attention back to the child in Clarus’ arms,

“Ignis,” Regis responded easily as he caressed the boy’s cheek with his finger, causing him to stir slightly but not wake.

 

Daisy whistled. “Your favorite elemancy. He’s that special huh?”

 

“It also means the fire of knowledge,” Clarus said fondly. And it was obvious that they had talked about the child’s name in length before this conversation.

 

“Ignis, fire and knowledge, and then we have Gladiolus, loyalty and bravery. Your naming skills my dear brother-in-law, may be second to none. Well, has he met his brother? I’m sure your eldest would be ecstatic to know that he has a new younger brother.”

 

The question was met with silence and Jared finally did excuse himself, as silently as he could. He knew when he was no longer needed in the room. There would be a discussion that would only be for the ears of the three

 


	2. Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three year old Gladiolus meets the newborn Prince Noctis.  
> Lots of baby talk and learning curse words from Uncle Cid.

Queen Aulea had just given birth to the crown prince, and everyone who knew the royals personally had come to celebrate with the family. Even friends who lived far from the Crown City had come to celebrate with the King and Queen. The likes of Cid Sophar and Weskham, who travelled all the way from Hammerhead and Altissa, were met with cheers and happy smiles.

“Gladiolus!”

The three-year-old stomped his way to his father and ignored the look his mother was giving him. “What did we say about your shirt?” his mother snapped at him and the child looked down at the ground, brows furrowed and lower lip jutting out in an indignant pout.

“But it’s so tight,” he muttered, still glaring at the ground as if it offended him.

“You’re the prince’s future shield, you need to look presentable! You’re an Amicitia for crying out loud,” his mother scolded him.

Clarus raised an eyebrow at that. “Nothing’s set in stone Lily. If we ever have a second child, he or she may be chosen as the Shield should Gladiolus not be fit. It’s too early to burden him with such a responsibility.” He reached down and ruffled Gladiolus’ hair. “He’s only a child once, let him be.”

Lily huffed. “You are too soft on him Clarus. I’m sure your father was not as soft on you when you were his age,” she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Clarus shook his head as he reached for Gladiolus’ hand and held it tight. “My dad, let me play in the garden during the ceremonies, he didn’t care as long as I was there when I was needed. He would let me get dirty and get into fights. He made me learn to stand on my own two feet, and that’s how I mean to raise our son Lily.”

He squeezed his son’s hand and the young Gladiolus looked up at his father with an adoring look. “Dada?” the boy asked as he looked down at his messed up shirt and up at his father’s crisp white robes.

He looked back down at his own shirt and frowned. He reached down and smoothed out the wrinkles, but they came back anyway. He did it again, and again and again, trying to smooth out the wrinkles he had inflicted on his own shirt when he tried to pull it off earlier in his attempts to make it more comfortable.

Clarus looked on amusedly as his son tried and failed to smooth out the creases on his dress shirt. Only when Gladiolus looked like he was about to cry again did the Amicitia patriarch finally step in.

He knelt down in front of his son and smiled at him. “Now you see why we don’t pull on the shirt so harshly?” he said softly as he adjusted his son’s shirt and tucked it into his pants carefully. The creases were there to stay, but when it was carefully and neatly tucked in, the creases lessened slightly.

Gladiolus looked on as his father worked, silently observing. And when his father pulled back, the boy looked at him in awe. “Dada fixes!” he cried out happily, hugging his father’s shoulders.

“Yes dada did that, but you’ll have to learn how to do that yourself someday, yes?” Clarus asked as he patted his son’s back.

Gladiolus eventually pulled back from the embrace and smiled widely at his dad, all of his baby teeth flashing proudly.

“That’s my boy,” Clarus said proudly as he stood up and reached down to hold his son’s hand again.

“Thank the Astrals,” Lily said as she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms across her chest. “I swear Clarus, you’re spoiling him,” she muttered as they walked out of the manor.

“When I start training him and you see how much blood, sweat, and tears goes into it, you’ll beg me to spoil him,” Clarus teased, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He led his family of three out to the garage so they could all get into the car and head on to Caelum residence.

It was the closest manor to the Citadel, separate so that the King could have his peace when he needed, away from the Crystal and away from politics, but still close enough to rush back quickly to the Citadel if needed.

The Amicitia manor was the closest residence to the Caelums, and it truly took just a few minutes to go there on foot. But Lily had insisted to bring the car, said something about not wanting to put wrinkles on her new summer dress, imported from the finest shops in Tenebrae.

Clarus had put on his robes, not the formal ones he used for the ceremonies in the public eye, but the one he usually wore for Citadel matters. It didn’t have the layers that his formal robes entailed, but it was recognizable enough that one would know that he was the King’s shield even from afar.

His job as Shield never stopped.

“As long as it ensures that he’ll grow big and strong, enough to be the Prince’s Shield, then I’ll have no complaints,” Lily responded, and the smile on Clarus’ lips almost disappeared into a thin line.

He needed his patience with Lily, he truly did. But he also had Gladiolus with him, and if he focused his energy on his son and not on the woman he called his wife, it would be easier to get through this day. Besides, he would see Regis and Aulea soon. His reason for seeing his king was obvious. But surprisingly, he was fond of Aulea as well. According to Regis, he never told Aulea about their past, nor did he tell her about Ignis. So they were still careful around her, as much as they were around Lily. But with Aulea it was more difficult. Lily was easily dislikable, as even her own sister disliked her. Aulea, on the other hand, was too likeable. She was kind, humble, and cared deeply for everyone around her – the perfect queen.

Clarus knew that it wasn’t a front either. She was like this behind closed doors, she was like this in front of the public, she was like this when it was just her and Regis. She was a good match for Regis, and Clarus was happy that she was. Regis’ burden as king and as the bearer of the power of the Crystal was heavy enough without the added burden of a partner he didn’t get along with.

Clarus went to his car and opened the back door for his son, and carried him on to the child seat at the back. He pointedly ignored the look Lily was giving him for not opening the door for her. He would rather spend the time fastening the safety belts around his child’s waist.

“Are you ready to see the prince Gladiolus?”

His child beamed at him as he nodded.

“Good boy,” Clarus said and ruffled Gladiolus’ hair once more. He made sure all the belts were fastened securely, and then headed on to the driver’s seat. “You spoil him too much Clarus,” Lily said again, and this time Clarus ignored it as he started the engine and made his way to the Caelum manor.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Thankfully it didn’t take long for them to reach the manor. There were a few cars parked outside but thankfully not all the parking spaces were occupied. So it was easy for Clarus to find a parking spot for his car.

He exited his side, and once more went straight to his son’s side, in lieu of the passenger side where his wife sat.

“I swear Clarus, if we didn’t have an audience with the king!” Lily huffed again as Clarus set to undoing Gladiolus’ seatbelts, blatantly ignoring the way his wife slammed the door to the car shut with a loud, “I’ll go in ahead if you’re just going to ignore me anyway!” and a quick pitter patter of her heels clicking on the pavement.

Gladiolus’ wide brown eyes, innocent in their happiness and joy at getting to see the young prince made bearing with Lily’s griping possible. Clarus took a deep breath and schooled his expression so his son would not think that anything was wrong.

“Are you ready to see the prince?” he asked as he helped his son out of the seat

Gladiolus nodded his head so quickly that Clarus worried for a second if he would get dizzy. His son held on to his hands and allowed his father to let him out of the seat and out of the car. Once his tiny feet made contact with the floor, he smoothed out his wrinkled dress shirt and reached out to his father. “Dada! Keeng’s dun wait!” he said happily.

Clarus couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips at the sight. He reached out his hand and squeezed his son’s. “Indeed Gladiolus. King’s don’t wait do they?”

“Indeed they don’t, especially not our king. Hope the lil prince don’t take after his pops.”

Clarus didn’t need to look, he could recognize that voice and that accent anywhere. “Well well look what the wind brought in,” he said with a soft chuckle. He turned and raised a hand in greeting. “It’s nice to see you my old friend.”

Cid looked the same as Clarus remembered. He had a few more white hairs than the last time they met, but he still looked the same. Clarus had to suppress teasing the guy when he saw the tell tale smudge of car grease on the sleeve of his otherwise immaculate gray dress shirt. Once a grease monkey, always a grease monkey apparently. But he had to give it to Cid, this was probably one of only a handful of occasions where he has seen him dressed in something so different from his casual clothes meant for tinkering with cars and machinery. And by a handful, he meant that he could count it with one hand.

Well, the birth of the future monarch of Lucis was a day of celebration, and Clarus was proud of his friend for dressing for the occasion.

Either that or Weskham had badgered him about it.

Clarus would like to believe it was the former.

“Where’s Cindy?” Clarus asked his friend as he tugged on Gladiolus’ hand and led him to the older man.

“Gotcha fever. Her mom and pops stayed behind to care for ‘er,” Cid said as he walked with Clarus. “Is this your boy?” he asked as he glanced down at Gladiolus.

The boy beamed at him and nodded. “Dada’s big boy!” he said happily, pride in his eyes.

Cid laughed at the boy’s response. “Yeah you are!” he said with amusement in his voice. “You’re gonna be big, a bigger Shield than even your pops someday!” he said and the child just smiled the brightest smile.

“You know he’s not assured of that position right?”

“Well, let him dream and give ‘im sumthin’ to work towards and he will be,” Cid said as he exchanged a small fist bump with the boy. “He’s gonna be strong, like his dad, right big guy?” he asked the child.  
Gladiolus nodded and smiled at him brightly, very happy that his fist bump was returned and even more that this man was telling him he would be like his dad. He looked up to his dad a lot, that much was obvious. While most children would take to their mothers, Gladiolus was obviously attached to Clarus more than he was to Lily, and Cid was glad that he did, after all the things he had heard about Clarus’ wife.

The doors opened and the servants let them in, giving them each a bow. Clarus walked in as Cid waved off the bows. Little Gladiolus was looking at everything with the awe and wonder of a child seeing a new place for the first time. Clarus had to give his hand a gentle tug every time a new portrait or a new piece of furniture distracted Gladiolus.

There was already a small crowd of nobles and high officials serving the Crown gathered in both the dining room and the living room. Clarus knew all of them, worked with several of them on a daily basis in fact. But Cid and Clarus avoided the dining area and living room, having a silent agreement to avoid the crowd and just head to where they were supposed to be.

Clarus spent no time locating his wife. Lily could converse with other people and she could hold her own. Besides, finding her meant he would have to deal with her attitude, and it was something he’d rather not do.

Today was a day of celebration, for the Crown and for his oldest friend and beloved Regis, he would not allow Lily’s attitude to sour such a good occasion.

“I see old man Marcus is still part of the council. When is he ever gonna keel over?” Cid muttered under his breath.

Clarus shook his head. “Language, my son’s still here you know.”

“That’s why I used keel over,” Cid muttered again.

Clarus let out a soft huff, pretending to be cross but failing because a smile graced his lips anyway. “When he’s finally unable to walk probably. Old man refuses to leave his seat in Council. He’s not fond of the Crown, that much hasn’t changed. Thinks Regis is too soft and not strong enough.”

“Behemoth balls,” Cid cursed under his breath.

“…bols!”

Clarus and Cid paused, looked down at a beaming Gladio who was proud of himself for having repeated a word.

“Bols!” he said happily.

Cid blinked and then barked out a laugh. “Least he didn’t get the whole phrase!”

“If he learns the whole phrase, I’ll tell Lily he learned it from you. Then you’d better pray that Hammerhead is well fortified enough against her wrath.”

“I think I can hold off my own against Lily,” Cid said as he waved off the concern.

“She’s my wife.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing.”  
“She gave me Gladiolus, so yeah I’d say it is.” With the last response, Clarus’ tone changed from teasing to fond, as he squeezed his son’s hand.

Cid didn’t have any response to that except, “If ya put it that way”

They spend the next minutes in mutual silence, their feet bringing them to Regis’ quarters. It was at center of the manor, the place hardest to get should there be intruders. As the King’s Shield, and the leader of the Crownsguard, Clarus was in charge of laying out and planning the security detail of the Crown. And so he had insisted that the king’s royal chambers be moved to the middle floor of the manor, at the center of the whole building. No one could be too sure and he would much rather be over fussy with security than less.

They reached the double doors that led to the chambers and the sight that greeted them almost took Clarus’ breath away.

Regis and Aulea, both in simple black robes, dressed down from their usual attire at the Citadel, and both of them were smiling fondly at the bundle in Aulea’s arms.

 

Regis looked up as soon as the doors creaked open. His eyes found Clarus’ and for a brief moment, they held each other’s gaze. Years of keeping their relationship a secret from everyone around them have given them enough time to enable each other to communicate just through a gaze along. One look that could hold so much emotion and so much meaning, exchanged in the briefest of moments.

_He looks just like you._

_He does, doesn’t he?_

_You did good Reg._

_I’m sorry Clarus._

A moment such as this. In the presence of his queen, and an old friend, there was no way Clarus could head to Regis’ side in a run and hug his lover tight in congratulations, and there was no way for Regis to ask for an apology. An apology was the last thing on Clarus’ mind however, as he was honestly really proud of his lover. He and Aulea truly made a good match. He wasn’t jealous, for he knew his place in Regis’ heart.

He would probably congratulate Regis in private later on, and perhaps say a thing or two to make the other realize he had nothing to apologize for. For now, the normal congratulations were in order.

“Majesties,” he said as he paused just before the bed, where the queen was seated. Regis was standing by her side; all smiles despite the look he was giving Clarus. He gave a slight bow which Cid copied.

The queen looked up at them and smiled. “Come now, don’t be a stranger Clarus. You speak as though we are not friends.” She smiled fondly at him, and as with every time, Clarus felt a twinge of guilt at the fondness of it, knowing how he and Regis were lovers behind her back.

But Clarus knew how to keep his features unaffected. He and Regis both, as they have done this for years.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged at her. “I still need to keep up formalities less I forget and slip up when we’re in public.”

“You’ve never slipped up when regarding me or my husband in years Clarus, I hardly imagine you would begin now. Now please, at ease, relax, or however we used to say it in the Crownsguard.”

“Good luck getting ‘I’m to relax milady. Ol’ Reggie and I have been tryin’ for years and failin’,” Came Cid’s amused voice from beside Clarus.

“It’s nice to see you too old friend,” This time it was Regis who responded, stepping forward and clapping Cid on the shoulder,. “It’s been far too long,” he said with an amused glint in his eyes. “And I agree. You’d think thirty or so years of hanging out with me he’d lose that stick up his ass, but sadly life isn’t that easy,” he said. “Guess we need to try harder Aulea.”

Aulea chuckled at that, and Clarus made a show of rolling his eyes at his king.

“Maybe the prince can help us in that endeavor my dear,” Aulea said.

“Indeed. I thought having a son yourself would help you loosen up a little,” Regis said as he peeked down at the boy clutching Clarus’ hand. “I would ask where his mother is, but I don’t think we need to discuss that at this moment do we?” he asked, eyes on Gladiolus but his words definitely meant for Clarus.

For all of Regis and Clarus’ loathing of Lily, Regis did not hide his displeasure should Clarus and Lily fight. She was still Gladiolus’ mother after all, and he berated Clarus again and again that it might affect the boy if his parents fought all day every day.

The tone with which his king addressed him let Clarus know that there was no room for argument, they would be talking about this later on, without an audience.

“Mama’s with her frens!” Gladiolus chirped from where he stood, thinking that the king’s question was intended for him and not his father. He stood tall, as tall as a three-year-old boy could, with his wrinkled clothes and a toothy smile, not at all shy or fazed in front of loyalty.

Regis chuckled and Cid shook his head with an amused look.

“It’s nice to see you too Gladiolus,” Aulea said as Regis reached down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “You’ve grown since we last saw you.”

The child’s eyes went impossibly wide and he jerked his head from the queen to the king to his father, and then back to the queen, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“Really Gladiolus,” Regis confirmed and the boy just beamed. “Pretty soon you’ll be as big and strong as your daddy.”

Gladiolus nodded, believing his words because he was the king. In his young mind the king would never lie.  
“Bigga than dada!” he said happily.

Regis arched an eyebrow and looked at Clarus again. “You’ve got some serious competition here,”

Clarus kept his poker face on as he responded. “Don’t plant any strange ideas in his head. He has years to him yet.”

Regis shook his head. “You could be more encouraging,” he huffed. Then turned back to Gladiolus. “Do you want to see the prince Gladiolus?” he asked and was met with the rapid nodding that Gladiolus seemed to be doing more of recently.

Gladiolus stepped forward, closer to Aulea and Regis moved away so he could stand with Clarus. While the child was busy he turned to his Shield and raised an eyebrow. “He’s a child, not a soldier Clarus.”

Clarus sighed and looked at Regis. “Yes, and that is exactly why I don’t want him thinking of duties or training, or getting stronger. I want him to have a normal childhood for a while until he needs to take his rightful place serving the Crown.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Cid said from his other side.

“Of course,” Clarus said as they watched his son fawn over the prince, giving him soft coos and poking him here and there.

“He is my first born. I remember how my father raised me and he made sure I had a proper childhood,” Clarus continued when he saw that his son was properly distracted and was paying the adults’ conversation no heed. “He made sure I had a choice Regis. He made me understand what being a Shield meant and that I had a choice to take that position or not.”

Regis’ features softened, losing the teasing look he had before. “I know,” he sighed softly.

“We all know Clarus,” Cid said with a shrug. “Your dedication isn’t coz yur an Amicitia. You’re dedicated to ol’ Regis here because you chose to be. We all knew that, because we’re all the same. Ain’t we? Cor, Weskham, the whole troop.”

Regis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had when he was embarrassed. “I’m blessed.”

“Doncha know it,” Cid chuckled.

Clarus opened his lips to add to that, but was stopped when they heard the loud booming voice of Gladiolus, as he turned around and faced them. “Dada! King Reejees! I decided!”

“Decide what Gladiolus?” Clarus asked.

The child placed his hands on his waist, puffing his chest as much as a three-year-old could. He took a deep breath and declared, “ I wanna be Prince Noctees’ shield wen I grow up! I wanna protect the preence!”


	3. The Fairy Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus thinks there is a fairy underneath the king's bed. Nevermind that it looks like a two year old with sandy brown hair and glasses, he was going to catch it!

Gladiolus stayed by the prince while his father, uncle Cid, and the king and queen went down to greet the guests. The prince was moved back to his cot. The height was adjusted so that it was possible for him to get to the prince in case of an emergency.

 

He was on strict order to keep him safe. His dad didn’t want to give him orders, but the king had. He had declared himself the shield of the prince so the king had given him orders.

 

He was really proud of himself. He was going to be big and strong like his dada and he was going to be the shield! Just like what he saw in the cartoon shows about the Glaives on tv.

 

He checked on the prince every once in a while, which in reality was a few seconds in between.

 

He adjusted the prince’s blankey, fluffed his pillow, and checked that his socks were in place. When he was satisfied with his job, he would go back to the king’s bed and sat on the pile of pillows at the edge of the bed. This was his resting spot, because to rest also part of his orders. A good shield needs his proper rest, the king had said.

 

Gladiolus smiled as he leaned into the soft pillows. He was proud of himself for being such a good shield.

 

He repeated this routine five times and was about to start on the 6th when he heard a shuffling sound behind the bed.

 

“Who’s there?!” he called out as he slid down the bed with the finesse of a toddler and made the pillows fall down the bed with him. His tiny feet stumbled slightly on the floor as he tried to find the source of the noise. He looked around the room and spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Usually he would stop after one look, as he did in his own home. But the king had given him orders, he needed to check.

 

So, he gave the room one more sweep with his eyes. Still nothing.

 

“Was it the wind?” he wondered out loud as he tried to climb back up the bed. But because he had dropped some of the pillows earlier, his footing slipped and with a loud cry of surprise and distress, he fell down flat on his tummy, on the pile of pillows on the floor.

 

“Owwww,” he mumbled, as he sniffled and tried to stand. But when he looked up, he stopped moving and it felt like his heart had stopped.

 

Under the bed, staring straight back at him, were the biggest and greenest green eyes he had ever seen!

 

He stared and the green eyes stared straight back at him. Both unblinking for a time and then Gladio let out a loud squeak.

 

“Are you the fairy anda the bed?!” he exclaimed, his voice loud enough that Noctis stirred in his bed.

 

The green eyes blinked and the owner started backing off from Gladio, inching back towards the other side of the bed.

 

 “Ah! You’re a shy fairy!” Gladiolus giggled as his eyes twinkled. He enjoyed a challenge. He smirked, as much as a three year old could smirk and darted to the other side of the bed where the fairy would emerge from. He was faster than him, obviously, and he grappled the fairy to the ground.

 

*Ow!” the fairy complained as they crashed on to the floor.

                 

“Gotcha!” Gladiolus declared as he kept his arms around the fairy’s shoulders, keeping him still even as he struggled.

 

“Unhand me!” the fairy pleaded, but Gladiolus did not budge.

 

“Only if you grant me a wish!” he said mischievously.

 

The fairy stopped struggling and Gladiolus grinned, thinking he had won. But the fairy waited until he had his guard down and quickly broke out of Gladiolus’ hold and made a quick dash to the door.

 

“Hey wai….!”

 

But he never finished that sentence, nor did the fairy reach the door, because it was at that moment that the Crown Prince Noctis decided to shatter their ear drums with the loudest and sharpest shrieking cry a baby could dish out.

 

He had woken earlier, when Gladio started exclaiming about the fairy, and had perhaps expected his dad or mom to be there to pick him up. But since none came, he decided to get their attention as loudly as he could.

 

Gladiolus pressed both his hands to his ears. But the fairy moved quickly and rushed towards the cot. And Gladiolus watched as the fairy put his hands in the cot and gently patted the prince’s thigh, through the fabric of his baby nappies, slowly soothing him back to sleep.

 

“Fairy magic,” he whispered in awe as he watched the fairy soothe the prince to sleep.

 

“I’m not a fairy,” the fairy said, turning to look at Gladiolus. His voice was calm, although still slightly breathless from the altercation with Gladiolus earlier.

 

“You’re not?”

 

“Do I look like a fairy to you?” he turned slightly so he could see Gladiolus, he kept his hand in the cot, petting the prince to keep him asleep and calm.

 

Now that Gladiolus could see him clearly, he realized that, in fact, he looked like an ordinary boy. With glasses that looked much too large for his face, and sandy brown hair that was fixed so well there was no stray strand. . But still., those bright green eyes, it was probably the first time he had seen such green eyes.

 

“Well you were under the bed …”

 

“Yes I was. But you shouldn’t have reacted like that. The prince wouldn’t have woken up if you had used your head.”

 

Gladiolus knew it was true. His loud voice had woken the prince. But the boy didn’t have to mean about it.His lower lip jutted out and he crossed his arms. “Ya don’t hafta be mean,” he said with a pout.

 

The boy paused his patting of Noctis and turned to face Gladiolus fully. He looked like he was thinking of what to say, but then he reached out and gently wrapped his small fingers around Gladiolus’ wrist and gently tugged him closer to the cot.

 

He kept silent but directed Gladiolus’ eyes to the sleeping prince and pulled his hand into the cot. Gladiolus hesitated, he was heavy handed, and he was scared he would wake the prince again.

 

“It’s ok,” the boy assured him, and gently controlled Gladiolus’ hand to gently caress the prince’s thigh, petting him gently.

 

Gladiolus’ eyes widened and his pout slowly disappeared as a small smile spread across his features. “He’s so tiny and soft,” he stage whispered and it made the other boy chuckle softly.

 

“He is isn’t he? Such a small thing, and will someday be the king to rule this whole kingdom.”

 

“I’ll bee his shield! He can stay small and soft, I will be beeg and strong, and I will proteet him.!”

 

“Protect him you mean?”

 

Gladiolus nodded. “Yup! Proteet him!”

 

The boy chuckled again and let go of Gladiolus’ hand now that he was no longer hesitating to touch the prince. “You sound so confident. But I think you will be a good shield, you protected him from me.,” he said with a small fond smile at the larger boy.

 

Gladiolus continued petting Noctis but he wondered out loud, “Konfeedent? What does it mean?”

 

The boy blinked, not expecting the question. “Uh…. It means you know what you want, and you are sure you can reach your target.”

 

“Target like the bulls eye?”

 

The boy chuckled softly again but nodded. “Yeah like a bullseye.”

 

“I dun get it,”Gladiolus said with no hesitation. “But you sound smart and you look smart. Talk funny too. But smart,know lotta words.”

 

The other boy stared at Gladiolus from across the cot. “I talk funny and I know lot of words, that makes me a freak right? Everyone back home says so.”

 

Gladiolus frowned. “Dunno what freak is…. Good thing or bad?”

 

The boy bit his lip.”B….Bad.”

 

This time Gladio stopped petting the prince and looked up at the other boy. “I think it’s cool. Think you’re cool. Smart is cool, I think so! My dada is smart and so is the king!”

 

The boy blinked and then a light blush spread across his cheeks. “Ah… than…thank you. Ah… what should I call you?”

 

“Gladiolus is my name!”

 

“Gladiolus? So long… can I call you Gladio?”

 

Gladiolus seemed to think about it but he quickly nodded and reached out to shake the boy’s hand. “Gladio then! What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Ignis” the boy said with a small smile, like he was shy to say his name.

 

“Nice to meet cha!” Gladio said as he gripped IGnis’ hand and shook it with such strength that Ignis had to adjust his footing so he wouldn’t be pulled into the other boy’s grip.

 

“Gladiolus, did you make a friend?”

 

 

Gladiolus stiffened quickly and pulled his hand back. He recognized that voice anywhere.

 

 “Dada!” he said, smile on his lips but his voice trembled with nerves. Neither boy heard the doors open and neither of them heard the adults enter the room because they were so busy exchanging names.

 

Ignis’ smile had dropped too and he unconsciously slipped behind Gladiolus. The three year old frowned slightly and peeked back at his new friend.

 

“Are you scared?” he asked him softly. The tremble in Gladiolus’ voice was still there but it had lessened immensely. Ignis didn’t realize it either but he felt safe standing behind Gladiolus, that’s why he had unconsciously moved to stand behind him to shield him away from the scary adults who were all dressed in black.

 

Ignis found himself nodding slowly. “Don’t want to get you in trouble,” he murmured softly. Gladiolus had called one of the adults his father after all.

 

His eyes widened as he felt Gladiolus’ hand reach for his. “I’ll proteet you too!” Gladiolus declared.

 

Ignis’ eyes widened but before he could say anything, the adults had resumed talking.

 

“Thought you wanted to be the prince’s shield?”

 

Ignis looked up and realized that they had come closer but had stayed a few more feet away. He was thankful, because he was not very used to strangers as his uncle and aunt usually kept him away from people because they judged him for being adopted. They even made sure that the school he goes to has very little students, with little public events, and focused purely on academics.

 

Ignis didn’t mind that he had no parents because his aunt and uncle treated him very well.

 

 But being kept away from people meant that he wasn’t used to interacting with other adults.

 

Now that he was sure they weren’t going to crowd him,he took a deep breath and squeezed Gladiolus’ hand back.”Thank you,”he said softly. His eyes lifted and regarded the three adults who had come into the room. Two men and a woman, he recognized them because they had a photo of these three people in their small living room in Tenebrae.

 

The king, the queen, and the king’s shield.

 

Ignis took a deep breath. He was a commoner. What was he doing here?! His uncle would have his head if he found out he was here in the king’s chambers. He was only here because he was curious. He had seen the prince of Tenebrae, Ravus Nox Fleuret, in pictures, and had wondered how the prince of Lucis looked like. With childhood curiosity, he had snuck into the room when the adults had left.He was just supposed to peek and then leave.He hadn’t expected that another child was left in the room too.

 

And Gladio had called the other man father…. Was he the son of the King’s shield?!

 

The queen smiled down at him and knelt down on the floor beside the two children. “Do you know who we are child?” she asked, keeping the space between them and the two children.

 

Ignis’ lower lip trembled and he lowered his eyes. “I didn’t mean to sneak into the royal chambers majesty,” he said softly.

 

He didn’t see the look Aulea exchanged with Regis right there, when they both realized that Ignis thought he was being punished “Oh child,no no. We are not going to punish you.” She said gently. “Do not be afraid.”

 

“But I’m not a noble and I dared to touch the prince,” Ignis continued. Surely touching the prince was an unforgivable offense.

 

“Child, if you are here that means that your father or your mother is a dear friend to the Crown,” the King said.

 

Ignis worried his lower lip even more. “I…I came with my uncle,” he murmured softly. “I…Maybe my uncle is a noble,but I’m not, don’t know who my parents are.”

 

The King’s shield chuckled beside the king. “Child, with the way you speak, you sound more like a noble than my son.”

 

“Dada!” Gladiolus squeaked, scandalized. He had the decency of a three year old and huffed, then proceeded to pout, because yes Ignis’ fancy speech sounded really nice and noble-like, and he can’t disagree with his father. Besides Ignis obviously knew more words than he did.  “I’ll ask Ignis to teach me then.” He muttered.

                 

Both children missed the quick glance the king and his shield shared at that moment. But the queen did not miss the hand that Clarus placed on Regis’ shoulder.

 

“Child, what is your name?” the king asked. “Your full name.”

 

“Ignis sir. Ignis Scientia,” Ignis responded, not realizing that implication of his name.Why would the king be interested in a commoner like him? “I…I came here with my uncle.”

 

The king let out a soft sigh and his Shield was looking at Ignis with a look that was fonder than how his own uncle looked at him. Ignis did not understand why.

 

The king knelt down beside the queen and he extended his hand. “Can you come closer Ignis? I promise we won’t hurt you.”

 

Ignis didn’t come immediately, he hesitated and stayed behind Gladiolus. But the kind look from the king had him slowly change his mind and he slowly moved from where he was and took a few tentative steps towards the king.

 

He reached out to take the king’s hand, his small fingers brushing across the ring of the Lucii on the king’s finger.

 

Ignis felt something at that point. Where his finger touched the ring, Ignis felt a surge of something. He couldn’t explain it, but it made his skin tingle. It wasn’t a good or bad feeling, it just was.

 

Ignis quickly pulled his hand back and his eyes met with the King’s. He saw confusion in those eyes, but he also saw a brief flash of understanding. His uncle always told him to ask questions whenever there was something he didn’t understand. So he tried to ask the king.

 

He opened his lips, but the question never let his lips because a loud “Ignis! Where are you!” Broke the moment.

 

The doors to the royal chambers were pushed open and a very flustered and tired looking Magnus Scientia bowed before the royals. “Majesty, apologies. My …my nephew, is Ignis here? I’ve been looking for him everywhere and I can’t…”

 

“I’m here uncle,” Ignis responded softly even as his feet quickly brought him to his uncle’s side.

 

Magnus heaved a loud sigh of relief and quickly wrapped his arms around the boy. “What were you thinking?! I was so worried Ignis!”

 

“He was no trouble Magnus,” the queen said as the King’s Shield helped her up. The king followed, standing up and smiling at the man. “He didn’t even wake Noctis.”

 

“He helped me keep the prince sleep!” Gladiolus chirped as he made his way to his father’s side. “Ignis is so smart!”

 

“Yes he is, isn’t he?” Magnus said with a fond smile as he pulled the boy into his arms and kept him propped up on his hip. “Daisy and I are raising him.”

 

“Did Daisy tell you whose he is?” Clarus asked as he too pulled Gladiolus into his arms and carried him over.

 

Magnus shook his head. “She didn’t. And being the curious child that Ignis is, I thought he would ask questions. But’ he’s being so good about it.”

 

“Because Uncle and Auntie are always there for me,” Ignis answered.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if he’s older than he looks. Only two and he’s smarter than many children older than he is.”

 

“Ignis is smart!”Gladiolus repeated as Clarus came closer to the group.

 

“Yes he is isn’t he?” Regis asked as he gave Clarus’ son a fond look. “When are you going back to Tenebrae Magnus?”

 

Magnus adjusted Ignis on his hip. “I’m afraid I won’t stay long highness. I only came to present the financial report you requested, but I will need to get back to Queen Sylva in a few hours. You know how she gets when I over stay here in Lucis.”

 

Aulea looked at Regis and then at Magnus and then shook her head. “You and Sylva treat Magnus like a child after a nasty divorce. So strict with custody!” she teased her husband.

 

Regis shrugged and raised his arms in mock surrender. “He’s the most brilliant economic adviser in both Lucis and Tenebrae. You can’t blame us for both wanting him. We can’t have anyone else.”

 

“You can at least not overwhelm him with work,”Clarus added.

 

“I enjoy serving the Crown,” Magnus said quickly. He’d known both the queen of Tenebrae and the king of Lucis long enough to know when the royals were teasing. It was even more obvious when their own close circle of friends were doing the teasing. But even teasing, when it got out of hand, became difficult to handle. He’d rather not have to deal with it. Not with his nephew here in his arms.

 

Ignis looked up at his uncle and the king and tilted his head. “Someday, will I serve the Crown too uncle?” Ignis asked him with wide curious eyes.

 

Magnus blinked and looked at him. “If you study hard enough, maybe.”

 

It was an innocent enough answer. But those words were planted in Ignis’ head. And even as he bid the Lucian monarchs and his new friend Gladiolus farewell, his mind stayed with that statement from his uncle.

 

He would study hard, hard enough so that someday he could serve the Crown too.


	4. Prince Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis spends an afternoon in the library. It wasn't in his plan to meet the prince of Tenebrae.

Ravus Nox Fleuret was a quiet ten year old. He was the crown prince and was expected to be the best at everything. People would eventually look up to him for safety, for economic stability, for strength. But Ravus was a gentle boy.

 

More than math and history and fencing and arms training, Ravus enjoyed the gentler arts like music and literature. He could hole himself up in the library for hours. But he couldn’t. Even at the tender age of ten,where most children didn’t care about their surroundings, Ravus cared. He didn’t want his tutors to waste their time, nor did he want them to incur his mother’s wrath should he escape his lessons.

 

It would ultimately be his fault, but his tutors are all too kind and would take the fault for him. He hated that they did that but had stopped trying to convince them otherwise after his fifth attempt at talking to them fell on deaf ears.

 

His days started early. He had fencing lessons early in the day. Thank the Six his arms training was focused on the slender swords ,and the occasional daggers and spears. He would be loathed to wield something as barbaric as a broad sword. Why the nobles of Lucis thought it was refined still had him in shock. He would rather be caught dead than wield something so… large and unrefined.

 

His history and math lessons would follow after lunch, and he would have the occasional geography lesson. Not that he needed any lessons in geography within Tenebrae, but he apparently needed them for the outside world someday.

 

His lessons with his mother had lessened since the birth of his sister. Lunafreya was a wonderful child, quiet and intelligent. She looked at everything with a curious eye and would laugh at the smallest things. But she could also be a little terror when she wanted to be. She was too smart, too teasing, too playful. And sometimes Ravus wondered if his mother had birthed a younger sister or an imp. He loved her, no mistake about it.

 

But Ravus loved her almost as much as their mother did. He would lay his life for them both.

 

For years his mother had hinted that with their generation, she wished for it would finally be possible for the government and the oracle to be separate entities. She wished for the burden to be separated so that Ravus would not suffer it alone. And with the birth of his sister, it seemed finally possible.

 

Ideally the women of the Tenebraen royals  became Oracles, and never the men. But in the absence of a woman in the royal line, a man would have to step up and take the position temporarily.

 

Ravus himself did not inherit most of his mother’s powers. He didn’t inherit enough to be Oracle.  He was blessed by the Astrals yes, and he was able to understand the writings of old and the language of the gods. But he could not hear their voice unlike his mother could.

 

He could see them but could not hear their voices.

 

It was obvious that his sister could. When the lesser Astral Carbuncle came to the palace on the day of her second birthday. His baby sister had giggled at something the Astral had said, and he knew because his mother told him about it.

 

He was glad that she could hear them. He knew his mother worried for it, that Ravus would bear the burden even though he didn’t have the gift. Now she can rest easy.

 

But now that she wasn’t overseeing his non government related training and focusing on Lunafreya’s Oracle training, he didn’t see her for most of the day unless it was the weekend. At least he and Lunafreya still had etiquette classes with her in the evenings, as those were hardly formal and were usually just held in the private rooms of the palace.

 

Ravus heaved a small sigh as he entered his sanctum, the royal library. One of his tutors had been sick for the past few days and it had left an open spot in his usually tight schedule. The library was the only place he found peace when he wanted to spend time on his own. Being the prince and being schooled by private tutors left Ravus with no friends his age. Sure he knew a few councilmen, he knew their families, and he has spoken with a few of their children who were of his age or older. But he had not clicked with any of them. Ravus preferred to be alone than spend time with children, or people in general that he did not get along with. Not that he was a picky child, but being an intellectual and someone who was versed in the arts, it was hard to keep up a conversation with another child whose entire world seemed to revolve around the newest game.

 

His mother had made a joke that Ravus had a stick somewhere on his body, he would not defile his own by saying what she said verbatim. Ravus had no idea what that joke meant and why it had made her mother laugh. But he would give her the benefit of the doubt that it meant he was a lone wolf.

 

He didn’t act on the joke, because he was fine with it. He preferred that to being fake with people.

 

Ravus walked through the shelves of books. The library was open to all the scholars of Tenebrae, to all of its citizens actually. But most of Tenebrae was at work in the mornings, and the handful of scholars who actually made use of the library during the day usually stayed in the historical or economic sections.

 

That at least left Ravus the privacy he needed when he strayed to the Arts section. The section itself was impressive but it paled in comparison to the rest of the sections. Tenebrae prided itself in its extensive collection of historical books, and books related to the Astrals. So while the Art section was large, it was nothing in comparison to the other sections.

 

He turned the corner and expected to be greeted by the silence and stuffy air that he had grown so used to in this section.

 

But what greeted him that day was something that took his breath away and Ravus, ever confident Ravus was at a loss for words.

 

Seated by the large windows that adorned the sides of the library sat a young child with a pile of books surrounding his sides and the floor by his feet. The windows were made that there were areas where people could sit and read by them. Most people used those areas to put down their things while they sat on the chairs to read. But for Ravus and for this child apparently, that spot was the best spot to read especially with the gently sunlight pouring in through the huge window.

 

He was a child, given the baby fat that was still on his cheeks, but his legs were long enough that they did not dangle off the windowsill. They rested on the floor, hidden from view by the pile of books by his feet.

 

He had sandy tan hair that was combed down and was wearing a pair of spectacles that, for Ravus, was adorably bigger than the size the child should be wearing.

 

But what captured Ravus’ attention more than any other was his eyes.

 

The boy’s eyes were green, a rare color for people in Tenebrae. His own sister had light blue eyes like their mother, and Ravus had blue in his right eye and purple on his left. But green, he had never seen such a beautiful eye color before. But it wasn’t just the color that took his attention. It was the intensity with with those green eyes were focused on the book he currently had in his small hands.

 

“Like  Emeralds ablaze,” Ravus found himself whispering.

 

He thought it was just in thought. But apparently he had said it out loud because the boy startled and dropped his book. “P…Prince Ravus!”  He scrambled to his feet and tried to bow at the same time, but failed as trying to do both had just caused his legs to tangle and topple over the pile of books by his feet.

 

Ravus looked at the boy got on his knees, trying to fix the books that were now a mess on the floor and apologizing at the same time. And before he could even stop himself, a lighthearted chuckle escaped his lips.

 

“No need for apologies,” he said to the child as he walked closer to him and moved to help fix the books. Ravus got down on one knee and moved to pick up a book.

 

“Your majesty! Please don’t!” the child exclaimed and placed his hand on Ravus’, stopping the prince from picking up the discarded book on the floor.

 

“Why not?” Ravus asked, entirely too amused that the boy would stop him from picking up the book but was entirely fine with touching him. Most of the children he had met prior was more afraid of the latter.

 

“You’re a prince! You shouldn’t be doing something so.. so menial,” the boy said as he used his other hand to fumble with his glasses which had become askew due to his tumble.

 

Ravus couldn’t help but allow a smile to spread across his lips. “Picking up a book is menial labor?” he asked, tone teasing. But of course, the boy, in his current state of panic was not recognizing the tone or the look the prince was giving him.

 

“It…it’s not, I mean books are things we need to treat with love and care, but but but, for the prince, the prince! To get down on his knees to pick things up and dirty himself and and and ….”

 

The boy was adorable but there was only so much teasing Ravus could dish out. He would never hear the end of it from his mother should Sylva get wind of news of Ravus scaring a child into an anxiety attack.

 

Ravus reached out with his free hand, at least the one that he still had the freedom to move, and placed it on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Calm down, I was only teasing,” he said softly, smiling at the child.

 

The boy blinked and blinked again, his emerald eyes owlishly huge behind his spectacles. “M…,majesty?” he squeaked, and Ravus had to hold back from laughing at the boy’s expense. He was adorable, really, and if Lunafreya was slightly more afraid of him, she would probably be as adorable.

 

Of course he thought his sister was cute, all elder brothers thought that of their sisters. But the little terror would erase that thought as quickly as he thought of it with each new prank she would cook up.

 

Ravus squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. “Call me Ravus, please. It’s only you and I in this section.”

 

The boy blinked again and this time, he pulled his hand back as if burnt, then he quickly shook his head. “Ma…majesty, I wouldn’t dare!”

 

Ravus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to have to order you,” he said.

 

The boy’s eyes widened even more, if that were possible. “I… Forgive me…Um.. Ra..Ravus,” he murmured, as if saying the prince’s name would get him in trouble or something.

 

“There that’s better,” Ravus said and patted the boy’s shoulder. “What should I call you then?”

 

“I…. Ignis,” the boy responded, eyes still huge as a light blush began to spread across his cheeks.

 

“Ignis,” Ravus repeated the word on his lips. “It’s a fitting name.”

 

“P…please don’t tell on me!”

 

Ravus blinked and looked at the boy. He hadn’t realized. In his teasing and in his fascination with the boy’s eyes, that the boy was wearing a uniform for one of the elite schools in Tenebrae. The boy must be really smart to be in that school, but …

 

Ravus looked at his watch and sighed. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

 

The boy flinched and tried to make himself smaller as he nodded. “I… the lessons had…had gotten boring. I thought I could learn more by reading the books in the library.”

 

Ravus frowned slightly and pulled up the book he had moved to take from the floor earlier and his eyes widened when he saw the title. It was not a book on Art as he had thought at first. Perhaps the boy was here because it was one of the less occupied ones. He was hiding from school after all, so it made sense for him to be in the part of the library that had no occupants.

 

 

The book was one of the more advanced readings about the ancient practices of Solheim. Ravus had read the book when he was 7, and even then it had been a fairly challenging book to read. For normal students the book would not even be part of their curriculum, unless they were in high school.

 

He flipped through the pages as he asked, “When did you start reading this book?”

 

“To…today majes…Ravus,” the boy corrected himself at the very last minute.

 

“And where are you now?”

 

“I…it was in my finished pile.”

 

Ravus closed the book and then looked up at the boy. “What can you tell me about Mavius’ thoughts about the practice of Ancient Solheim with regards to what we consider technology?” he asked, raising his eyes to meet the boy’s.

 

The boy blinked once, twice, and straightened his glasses again.

 

This time, unlike when he was trying to speak with Ravus, there was no trace of uncertainty in his eyes. His emerald eyes were bright and clear, sure.

 

“Ancient Solheim had a particular taste for technology, having turned their backs on the Astrals that had blessed them with the means to achieve that level of technology in the first place. They tried to advance it. Other scholars theorize that they could have moved on further, with no real explanation to the pause in their endeavors. But Mavius theorize that perhaps the Astrals had stepped in, to stop further progression and had a hand in halting their steady advance.”

 

Ravus stared at Ignis, impressed. “How young are you again?”

 

“I just turned 4 this year.”

 

“Perfect. I think I know of a better school for you than the one you’re in,” Ravus said as he slipped the book back into the pile. As much as he did not approve of leaving books in this state of disorder in the library, there was a much more pressing matter that deserved his attention.

 

“But Ravus, the school I’m in is already the most advanced school in Tenebrae… where else can I ..?”

 

Ravus smiled at him and motioned for him to follow. “None else outside the palace walls my dear Ignis,” he said smoothly. “Now come with me,” he said as he wrapped his hand around Ignis’ wrist and tugged on him gently.

 

They had to hurry. After all, he knew his mother, the queen only had a short thirty minute break around this time as Lunafreya had her afternoon nap. It would be the only window he would have to talk to her about this wonderful and smart boy.


	5. Disc of Cauthess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Sylva brings her children and Ignis to the Disc of Cauthess for a short pilgrimage to the Archaean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shortened the travel time from Tenebrae to the Disc for the purpose of this story.

Ignis had foregone a celebration for his sixth birthday in favor of getting the chance (of a lifetime, in his opinion) to visit the Disc of Cauthess with Ravus and Lunafreya. For the past two years, he had been in the same classes as them, mostly with Ravus but he did share a few with Luna.

 

He smiled a bit as he tugged on the small backpack he his aunt Daisy had prepared for him, hardly keeping his excitement in. Ravus had insisted they pack some clothes for the trip so that, should they get stranded or something, they would have a change of clothes ready. Besides, they would be staying one night at a hotel because Insomnia is that far even if they had the fastest cars to bring them there.

 

It had been a few years, two to be exact, since he met Ravus by chance at the library. He had been brought to Queen Sylva that day and Ravus had insisted that he be removed from his current school and share tutors with the royal household.

 

The Queen had agreed without much argument. Ignis remembering that she had said that Ravus so rarely vouched for anyone, and if he had vouched for Ignis, then Ignis was a boy who had potential. She had also mentioned that his uncle was a heavily sought after advisor between her and King Regis of Insomnia and so she wasn’t surprised if Ignis had taken after his uncle.

 

Ravus had been correct when he said that Ignis’ lessons so far had been lacking, despite it being the best education found outside the palace walls. With the royal tutors, Ignis was challenged every day, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He no longer snuck out to the royal  library. Instead, he spent his free time in the evenings with Ravus, with permission. Both boys in communal silence as they read the books in the Arts section. Ravus with his literature and artistic history, and Ignis with his history and economic theory books.

 

Ignis enjoyed his moments with Ravus, truly. Though older by 6 years, and born a prince, Ravus never treated him like someone who ranked lower. They had shared moments of silence, moments when they both concentrated on reading their book of choice. But every once in a while they broke their silence for some discussions.

 

Ravus was really intelligent, and Ignis could not wish for a better reading buddy. The prince absorbed information like a sponge, and he remembered small details of things Ignis said. He appreciated the soft hums of agreement, and even the questioning looks Ravus sent him whenever he said something strange. Ravus never mocked him for saying something that differed from theory, instead, Ravus would dig deeper and Ignis had as much fun defending his opinion as much as he had with Ravus accepting them.

 

He didn’t spend as much time with Lunafreya as he did with Ravus. The princess’ classes were different, and they only shared a few handful. From what he could tell though, she was a charming lady, albeit mischievous. Her choice of victim always her elder brother. It frustrated Ravus but amused Ignis.

 

He could tell that Lunafreya never meant anything hurtful with her teasing and pranks, and that she only did them to Ravus because she missed him. The same could be said for Ravus. He loved his sister and tolerated all her pranks with nothing but a frustrated “hmph” that would change to fond laughter at his sister’s effort and at his own expense.

 

He enjoyed his time with the Nox Fleuret siblings. Their company was appreciated, and their lessons were very educational. There was one class, however, where Ignis had been included that he nor Ravus could see the reason why. He was included in the lessons that were supposed to be for the Oracle, on the language of the Astrals.

 

Ravus was there too because, as a Nox Fleuret, he understood the language, despite not being blessed to hear the voices of the Astrals like Lunafreya was.

 

But Ignis had no business there. And what frightened him some more was how easy it was. For a language that was almost impossible to learn, he was learning it at the same speed he was learning math and science and economics.

 

Ravus had been just as surprised as he was, but the young prince had disregarded it with a comment that Ignis was just truly smart.

 

The trip to the Disc of Cauthess was part of that class’ lesson.

 

It had been originally arranged for just the prince, princess and the queen. But Queen Sylva had insisted to let Ignis tag along. Queen Sylva even suggested a quick stop at Insomnia to see the King Regis and his now four year old son, Prince Noctis. It would be a quick visit, and Ignis thought nothing of it.

 

It was easy enough to get his Aunt Daisy’s approval since his Uncle Magnus was currently in Insomnia. Besides, with the royal family with him, her nephew would be as safe as he possibly can.

 

It had also been years since Ignis had been to Insomnia and he was looking forward to seeing that child he met all those years ago – Gladiolus. He wondered idly how the other had been all these years.

 

“Someone looks excited.”

 

Ignis blinked, his train of thought broken as Ravus spoke. He and Ravus were in one car while Sylva and the Lunafreya were in another. The queen had them separated for a more comfortable ride. After all, the Disc of Cauthess was a far drive from Tenebrae and while their car could accommodate four passengers, it was going to be a tight squeeze. So they had all agreed on taking two cars, with two passengers at the back.

 

He looked towards the prince and shrugged. “We’re seeing the Disc of Cauthess, we’re actually seeing the Archaean. Who wouldn’t be excited?” he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

“You do know the Archaean is in slumber right? I don’t think my mother or Luna would be crazy enough to wake him without due reason. Can you imagine my mother waking the Archaean up and say “Hey we stirred you awake so my daughter, the next Oracle, can practice.” ?”

 

Ignis chuckled softly because well, he could imagine it actually happening really. “I wouldn’t put it past Queen Sylva.”

 

Ravus blinked and then let out a small laugh of his own. “Actually, you may be correct.  Dear me, imagine how angry Titan would be if mother did something of that sort.” He reached up and tucked a strand of his light blond hair behind his ear.

 

Ravus had been growing his hair since the start of the year. It was now past his ears but still had a long way to go before reaching his shoulder. It framed his face very well. Ignis thought it suited him.

 

And he was growing up too. He was getting taller and puberty was setting in. His jaw was more angled now than it was a few years ago. And where they used to be around the same height, he was now shooting up and was definitely a few inches taller than Ignis.

 

The only thing that physically did not change about Ravus was his eyes. Ignis had always thought they were pretty, even though Ravus did not agree with him. Ignis had stopped trying to convince the older boy and just admired them silently. The way his eyes caught light, showing off different colors, it was beautiful and rare, like a precious gem stone, and Ignis thought that it fitted the prince.

 

Having only known him for two years, he was sure he would be a good monarch, a good ruler someday. He was kind and kingly, who didn’t regard himself higher than the normal folk. He was intelligent too, and Ignis knew Tenebrae would be in good hands in the future.

 

“You’re drifting off again, but now you’re staring at me instead of out the window. Is there anything on my face dear Ignis?”

 

Ignis shook his head and didn’t stop the small but fond smile that spread across his lips. “Admiring your eyes. And I won’t say what I like about them, because then you would go on a tirade about how strange they look and our debate would never end.”

 

 

Ravus took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, as if he was slowly suffering and letting out slowly would alleviate the suffering a little bit.

 

Ignis chuckled softly and propped his elbow by the car window. He leaned on’ his hand and regarded Ravus with a calculating look, as if weighing his chances and thinking if he should push his luck or back off. Well Ignis was not a boy who took the easy way out. He was one of the few, perhaps the only, friend Ravus had who wasn’t family. So he felt like he had to push his buttons as much as he can as long as RAvus allowed him to.

 

 “I compliment you and you act like you’re suffering. What did I do to deserve such mistrust?”

 

Ravus heaved another long suffering sigh and glared at the younger boy, but there was no real animosity there, Ignis knew.

 

“You have all the trust I can give my friend. You above anyone else I would trust with mine and my sister’s life. But you can be so bloody stubborn when you want to be.”

 

“So can you,”Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses a little bit. “We’re both stubborn, I suppose that’s why we get along.”

 

Ravus tucked his hair behind his ear again despite there being no need for it, and Ignis was beginning to recognize it as a nervous tell for the prince.

 

“I’m glad we’re friends,” Ravus muttered softly. “I wouldn’t want to be on the opposing side of you in a battle or something. You’re too smart.”

 

“Says the one who aced all of yesterday’s exams.”

 

Ravus rolled his eyes. “You always have a counter for everything I say don’t you?”

 

Ignis chuckled softly. “I suppose. It’s quite difficult not to when the person in question is as smart and capable as you are. You do know that the reason I compliment you is because you deserve it, you do understand that at least don’t you RAvus?” Ignis tilted his chin slightly so that he could peer at Ravus above his glasses.”I do not hand out compliments easily and I am as hard to please as you are.”

 

“I know…” Ravus muttered and crossed his legs. “I usually take your compliments too.”

 

“Except when I compliment your eyes.”

 

Ravus nodded and uncrossed his legs to cross them the other way around, bringing his left leg up and over the right. “Because they are not worth complimenting Ignis,” he said flatly. “It seems a terrible stroke of luck that I look like this… like a freak.”

 

“Ravus.”

 

Ravus startled slightly. It was so rare that Ignis used that voice and that tone on him. He had ever only heard it once when they had the misfortune of finding a Tenebraean guard mistreating a young Galahdian refugee. Tenebrae had it’s own handful of refugees. Not as much as Lucis did but they did have their fair share. Most Tenebraeans accepted them with open arms, accepting them into their fold. But there were a handful who acted like that guard.

 

The guard had thought himself superior and had not wanted to associate with the “filth” the refugee was bringing with him. He had used his foot, kicking the innocent boy on the ground. The boy’s only wrongdoing was being born in Galahd and yet for that guard, he deserved to be mistreated, to be mocked and shamed in the public streets.

 

Ignis had gotten between the guard and the boy, even though the boy was bigger and older than Ignis. His few months of training with the royal tutors had honed his speed and flexibility. So while he wasn’t strong enough to overpower the guard, he was fast and agile enough to pull the boy out of the way before the guard’s boot could make contact with the boy’s head once more.

 

The guard had gotten so angry at being interrupted. But when Ignis glared at him and used this tone of voice on him, the guard took a step back.

 

Ravus had not needed to step in. He merely watched in fascination as Ignis used whatever he had in his ability to win. He was fast and smart, not the strongest one, and so he didn’t rely on brute strength. He was quick on his feet, and Ravus found himself wondering how Ignis would be in a battle.

 

Not that he wished he would ever be in one, but it was an amusing thought to entertain.

 

He never thought he would ever be at the receiving end of that tone.

 

“Ravus,” Ignis repeated, and Ravus had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. “Don’t you ever, EVER, say that about yourself. You are not not a freak, and even if you lose an arm and a leg, or become the most hideous daemon, you are not a freak.”

 

“Ignis I…”

 

Ignis lifted his finger to silence Ravus. “Let me finish.” And when Ravus closed his lips to let Ignis continue, the younger continued, “You are one of the most kind hearted,  beautiful souls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You have the most beautiful mind I have ever come across. I know I am still young, I am only 6. But I know I will never find someone like you.  You never use your position for personal gain. You train harder than anyone, you study more than anyone. I know you do it for your people. And I have never seen such selflessness. You are unique and beautiful, and I will never NEVER forgive you if you think so lowly of yourself.”

 

It wasn’t much the words that Ignis said, because he knew, Ravus knew how much he meant to Ignis. Ignis would never fail to remind him how highly he thought of him and of their friendship. But of course, like any other teenager, Ravus had his doubts about himself. He thought he was good at keeping his insecurities to himself, but if Ignis was speaking this way, then it meant he wasn’t as successful as he thought.

 

So while his words were somehow expected, Ravus was taken aback by the fire in his emerald eyes. Like his namesake, the very reason Ravus had dared to speak with him when he was younger.

 

“I didn’t…Ignis,” Ravus started, hating the way his voice cracked. “But….but I ….”

 

“What he means big brother is you can take the thick stick up your behind and throw it away. Be more like yourself and stop being so harsh on yourself. Besides, you’re really smart and cool, that’s why I look up to you too.”

 

Both Ignis and Ravus blinked upon hearing the unexpected voice and turned to look at the direction where the voice came from.

 

Sure enough there, seated on the passenger’s side, was Lunafreya. The princess was seated comfortably and was smirking at the both of them when they moved up to check the passengers side.

 

 

“When did you sneak in here you little she dae….”

 

“Lunafreya,” Ignis quickly interrupted Ravus and sent his friend a glare to shut him up before he called his little sister a little daemon. “When did you get into the car princess?”

 

She giggled and glanced up at Ignis playfully.  She was always very happy whenever Ignis called her princess. She said it made her feel special. But Ravus knew she only did it to tease him. She has been complaining that Ravus was hogging all of Ignis’ time.

 

“I guess you two were so busy arguing about Ravus being the best, not that I would argue because Astrals know I agree with Ignis on this, that I guess you two didn’t realize that we arrived at the Disc like a few minutes ago.”

 

Both Ignis and Ravus exchanged a look and turned to look out the window. Sure enough the fields of green had now been replaced by the reddish brown earth and rocks that surround the meteor impact site.

 

It was breathtaking, and Ignis wondered how distracted he and Ravus had been to totally miss the change in scenery or the breathtaking site that the Disc of Cauthess presented.

 

He fixed his glasses and pressed himself closer to the window.

 

“You know we can exit the car right?” Ravus asked softly as he gently reached out. He pressed against Ignis’ back and slid his hand over his shoulder, reaching out for the latch on the door and tugging it open for Ignis.

 

Ignis murmured his thanks, blushing slightly as the older boy opened the door for him. “I can open it myself you know,” he murmured, as he exited the car anyway.

 

He heard a soft chuckle from Ravus behind him as the prince exited the car as well.

 

 

 

“Well I’m glad to see that my son at least has the capacity to tease, there’s you at least. Other people he would just scare away with his glare. Thought that was the only expression he was capable of giving. Wondered how far in that stick up his ass was, it’s good to know he has hope yet.”

 

Ignis managed to maintain his composure as he heard Ravus sputter and make the most un-prince like sound Ignis had ever heard him make so far in their years of knowing each other. The queen really had the best or worst timing, depending on whether you were Ravus or not.

 

The ladies of the Nox Fleuret family were truly a force to be reckoned with and Ignis made a mental note to never cross them any time in the future.

 

“Mother,”Ignis heard Ravus’ exasperated voice and he knew the other boy was flushed without the need to look at him. Ravus never snapped at his mother, no matter how much the queen teased him. He snaps at Lunafreya occasionally but never enough to actually be cross with his younger sister even when her teasing got slightly out of hand – like that one time she set fire on Ravus’ hair.

 

Today was no exception, and Ignis could hear how strained his voice was as he tried to contain his embarrassment.

 

“Yes my dear Ravus?” Sylva asked with an innocent smile that were overshadowed by the mischief in her eyes.

 

Ravus finally caught up to Ignis and stood beside him. Ignis was right, the prince was absolutely flushed. His fair cheeks were flushed pink and even his ears and neck were too. His thin eyebrows were pulled together into a tight frown, but his tone held no anger or disrespect when he spoke.

 

“I would appreciate if you do not refer to my behind in such a crude manner mother,” he muttered softly.

 

Sylva chuckled softly “Get that stick out of there and maybe we’ll have something to talk about. You need to lighten up Ravus,” she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t want to chase away Ignis by being too serious about everything.”

 

“Your majesty if I may?” Ignis softly interjected, before Ravus could say anything.

 

The queen raised an eyebrow at the rare request from Ignis. The boy so rarely spoke unless spoken to. But she nodded and allowed him to speak for her son.

 

“I think Ravus is fine as he is,” Ignis said with no hesitation. He could see his friend’s cheeks turn even more pink with his words, but he paid it no heed. If Ravus got embarrassed by his words, he would just have to ignore it.

 

“He may have a stick up his bottom, as my queen says so eloquently. However, his heart is in the right place, and it is bigger and eclipses that fact that he is somehow emotionally awkward by a mile your majesty.” Ignis raised his hand to adjust his glasses and smiled as he continued for the queen. “He loves his people, and he is so serious all the time because he is strict with himself more than he is on anyone. He wishes to better himself in all fields, except perhaps his emotions, because more than himself, he wishes to give the people of Tenebrae the future prince they deserve.”

 

When he was done, Ignis paused and took a deep breath. He hadn't to speak so boldly, to the queen of Tenebrae of all people! But he felt like he had to defend his friend somehow. Ravus had been there for him for all two years that they’ve known each other, and he wanted to be there for the older boy too.

 

His short speech was met with silence from all three with him, he could feel both of Luna’s and Ravus’ eyes on him but he paid them no heed. He was waiting for the queen’s reaction.

 

The queen’s lips eventually curled upwards and she stepped forward to place her hand on Ignis’ shoulder, instead of on his head like she usually did.

 

“Such wisdom from someone so young,” she said softly. “I am impressed. Your loyalty to my son is beyond what I can ask for someone who was born outside of the palace.” She squeezed his shoulder. “Thank you. And I wish you can care for him even after you move out of Tenebrae.”

 

Ignis frowned slightly at that. Move out? What did the queen mean by that? Surely Daisy and Magnus had no plans to move out of Tenebrae, otherwise they would have told him right?

 

Then to Ravus, she said, “Treasure your friend Ravus. It is so difficult to find a friend like him these days. I hope you understand that.”

 

“I do mother.” This time, Ravus stepped forward and he clapped his hand on Ignis’ other shoulder. “I do. More than anyone.”

 


	6. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Gladio finally meet. 
> 
> However, they do not meet on the best of terms.

The short pilgrimage they made to the Disc of Cauthess ended without a hitch. Contrary to Ignis’ and Ravus’ ill placed fears, the queen and princess didn’t stir Titan from his slumber. The queen and the future oracle merely prayed at the site.

 

They didn’t venture too deep into the ravines. Just being this close to the Archaean was close enough for the mother and daughter.

 

Ravus and Ignis, though they didn’t hear the god’s voices, prayed alongside the queen and princess.   
  
It would be rude not to waste time with idle chatter. They did come here to visit the Archaean after all, and both Ignis and Ravus chose to keep themselves busy, and praying seemed to fit the bill at this point.

 

When they were all done with their business in the area, they once again boarded their cars and proceeded on to Insomnia.

 

Ignis was excited, he couldn’t wait to see his uncle again. It had already been months since he last came back to Tenebrae and Ignis wondered what was keeping him so long in Insomnia this time.

 

Neither boys spoke of the conversation with Queen Sylva. Some things were ok even if left unsaid. Both boys knew how much they meant to each other and somehow that was enough.

 

By the time they made it to the hotel, the younger members of their party, both Lunafreya and Ignis were exhausted. They retired to their rooms for the night as soon as the aide retrieved their hotel keys. Ravus had stayed up and was practicing his fencing out near the garage where the guests cars were parked.

 

In truth, the younger prince was exhausted too. He wasn’t a soldier, and he was still a child  himself. It was his first long distance trip, and he kept a mental note to do it more in the future to get himself used to it. if he wanted to survive these when he ascended as king. It would be awkward if he showed up everywhere looking exhausted, would be even worse if he slipped up with his job because he wasn’t used to traveling.

 

But the prince was not only exhausted, he was also nervous.

 

It was going to be his first trip to Lucis, and he needed to make a good impression. He was not as good with words as Ignis was, if this afternoon’s conversation with his mother was any indication. He was good at dispersing conflict like that.

 

Maybe he’d become a good adviser someday, maybe he could become Ravus’.

 

It was a thought that made the young prince smile as he lunged forward with his sword. His mother had not asked him about it when he packed his fencing sword with him on this trip. He always did find all the spare time he could to better his skills in combat. No one knew when he would need it, but he wanted to keep himself prepared.

 

He took a deep breath and composed himself. He needed to keep his mind clear. But it was hard when all his 12 year old mind was picturing was him as the king of Tenebrae, with his sister the Oracle at his side, and Ignis, his closest friend as his adviser.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be distracted while training, especially not when he was out in the open and not in the safety of his training grounds in the palace.

 

He knew, and yet he allowed himself to be distracted by hopes for the future. With those closest to him by his side. This would serve as a lesson to the young prince in the future, to not be distracted. As he lunged forward, mind still on a future he desired, his fencing blade clashed against something more solid, something metal, and Ravus was snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

Ravus blinked and pulled his sword back before it could cause damage. There was a boy standing before him, he looked young but tall and meaty. He was probably heavier than Ravus despite the latter being taller and perhaps older.

 

“You don’t go pointing sharp pointy things at strangers!” the boy bellowed.

 

Ravus took a few more seconds to regain his composure. He straightened and lowered his blade. “Forgive me, I wasn’t paying enough attention,” he said as he regarded the boy. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie and a pair of track pants. Could he be a local?

 

“Not paying enough attention is a stupid excuse,” the boy grumbled and hefted his blade on to his shoulders.

 

Ravus frowned. That sword was meant for an adult. It was an ordinarily sized blade, but in the hands of a child, it looked huge. “And why, pray tell, is a boy like you brandishing an adult’s weapon?”

 

“Because an Amicitia has to be armed at all times!”

 

Amicitia, where had Ravus heard that name before?

 

“I am not a boy! I’m a man! And men don’t let other men get away with nearly stabbing them without a fight!”

 

“So you escape dying and then rush back to greet it with open arms?” Ravus asked, raising an eyebrow. He kept his blade lowered, but his grip tightened around the hilt, ready to defend himself should the need arise.

 

The boy’s brows furrowed and he let out an angry huff. “Who says I’m greeting death with open arms? Maybe you are! You stuck up little…”

 

“Little?” Ravus chuckled. He shouldn’t get riled up like this, but there was something about the boy that annoyed him. “Boy, I am looking _down_ at you. In case you didn’t notice, you’re not exactly the “big” boy between the two of us.”

 

The boy snarled, a fascinating tone giving that his voice was still a boy’s voice and was very much higher pitched than a teenager’s would be. So a snarl wasn’t exactly very intimidating.

 

“I’m not little!” he snarled again and raised his weapon. Then with the aggressiveness and clumsiness of a boy, he charged the prince and Ravus frowned slightly. Clumsy though he was, it seemed the boy wasn’t without training. He wielded the sword like it weighed like a feather.

 

Ravus moved his sword up and readied himself to stave off the attack. But as the Amicitia boy got within striking distance, and raised his sword to hit Ravus, a loud “Ravus!!!” tore through the quiet night air and in a flurry of limbs and dust Ignis had planted himself in front of Ravus.

 

Ravus’ eyes widened in horror. Because, not only was this his best friend, Ignis didn’t even have his weapon!

 

He wouldn’t make it in time. Even if he yelled at the boy to stop, there was no way he could stop the downward swing of his sword.

 

Everything came down with a loud whoosh, and raised the dust around all of them.

 

Ravus squinted, and his trembling hands tried to find Ignis, tried to hope that his friend had come out of this unscathed.

 

And when the dust settled, Ravus instantly prayed to all the gods, thanking them for this small miracle. The blade was a hair’s width away from Ignis’ head. Ignis had stood there, planted on the ground, his arms spread open. He was weaponless but he protected Ravus.

 

“Ig…”

 

“Ignis?” the boy beat him to it. He took a stumble backwards and dropped the weapon.

 

Ignis blinked behind his glasses and then recognition flashed across his emerald eyes and they widened considerably. “G…Gladio?” he asked, voice slightly unsure.

 

“Y..yeah!” the other boy, whose name was apparently Gladio, said as he smiled unsurely and scratched the back of his head. “Hey…I haven’t seen you in years!”

 

Ignis’ friend? It would seem so. Ravus turned to Ignis, expecting the familiarity in his eyes to melt into affection for a friend he hadn’t seen in so long. He didn’t see any behind Ignis’ glasses as the younger boy stomped towards his “friend” and suddenly grabbed him by the front of his hoodie.

 

“What in Eos were you DOING?!” he asked, voice rising with intensity as he tightened his hold on the boy’s collar.

 

“He attacked me Ignis!” the boy said, trying to defend himself. Well that was true, but it also didn’t change the fact that he attacked Ravus even after the danger to his life had passed.

 

Ignis’ eyes flamed with… was that frustration Ravus saw? It definitely wasn’t anger.

 

“You. Attacked….” Ignis took a deep breath to compose himself. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again to regard Gladio, Gladio flinched at the amount of disappointment he saw in those eyes. “You. Raised. Your. Weapon. ,” he repeated, pronouncing each word deliberately, as if talking to a babe. “Against. The Crown Prince Ravus, of Tenebrae.”

 

Gladio blinked, as if it was taking a while for the cogs in his brain to understand what Ignis had said. “What?”

 

“You attacked the Crown Prince of Tenebrae you blundering fool!” Ignis said, voice steely. “It could cause a war between Lucis and Tenebrae if you had actually struck him down!”

 

Ah Lucis. “You’re from Lucis..Gladio was it?” Ravus asked, interrupting, or else, he could swear Ignis would be suffering an aneurism at 6.

 

“My name’s Gladiolus,” Gladio grumbled at Ravus. Then to Ignis, he asked, “Are you sure that’s him Ignis? I read that Prince Ravus was nice and all, this dude’s not nice at all.”

 

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed and tugged on Gladio’s clothing again.

 

But apparently he didn’t need to tug too hard, because a few loud footsteps from the hotel dragged their attention from Gladio. And the owner of said footsteps came towards them, his voice booming.

 

“What in Eos have you done now boy? Picked another fight?” Clarus growled as Gladio tried to back off. But Ignis’ hold on his collar kept him there in his spot.

 

“It…it wasn’t my fault dad, I mean I …he …he attacked me first!

 

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. “Sir Amicitia, it has been a while,” he said with a small bow.

 

Ravus watched as Clarus stopped in his steps when he heard Ignis’ voice, and when he saw Ravus, his jaw clenched so hard, Ravus wondered if he would lose his teeth if that was how he reacted to everything.

 

“I…Ignis, it’s been a while,” Clarus said as he walked towards Gladio. “Your majesty.”

 

Ah, this man recognized him.

 

Ignis cleared his throat. “Your majesty, this here is Sir Clarus Amicitia, the Shield to the current King of Lucis, his majesty King Regis. This,… this boy is his son Gladiolus.”

 

Ignis truly was a treasure. Even in the spur of the moment, he hadn’t forgotten to address Ravus formally, especially in front of Lucian nobles.

 

Clarus had, by then, reached Gladio and tugged him up by the sleeve of his hoodie. “Where are your manners Gladiolus?” he asked his son.

 

Gladiolus was pouting, even from this far Ravus could see it. But he did as his father asked of him. “Hello, sir, majesty, sir,” he muttered as he kept his eyes on the floor.

 

Clarus rolled his eyes at his son’s childish and borderline insolent behavior and reached down to place his hand on the top of Gladio’s head. He bowed from the waist down, and used his hand to make Gladio do the same.

 

“Apologies majesty, for my son’s insolent behavior. I wish that you don’t bear a grudge against Lucis because of the brash actions of a child.”

 

Ravus managed to catch a glimpse of Ignis in his periphery. His friend looked concerned for his response as well.

 

Ravus shook his head and smiled at the Lucian King’s shield. If he was so easily angered by a petty childish brawl, he doesn’t deserve to be crown prince. “There is nothing to forgive, sir Amicitia,” he said with a courteous flourish of his hand. “I believe your son was merely showing me the difference between our fighting styles. Weren’t you Gladiolus?”

 

He caught Gladio’s startled look and the boy quickly nodded. Smart boy, he knew his way out when it was presented to him. Maybe he wasn’t a blundering oaf after all.

 

Clarus looked at Gladio with a suspicious glance, like he knew the prince was buying his son his way out. But he certainly wouldn’t doubt the prince would he? After all, if both parties agreed that nothing untowardly had happened then it was all good right? Clarus hadn’t seen what had happened with his eyes. The only other person who saw besides the people involved, was Ignis. And Ravus didn’t expect Ignis to rat out his friend to his own father.

 

“Th..that’s right!” Gladio said with a confident grin. He turned to his father and smiled even wider for effect. “We were just trading pointers about our fighting styles dad!”

 

Clarus narrowed his eyes and Ravus applauded how the boy did not flinch. If his mother had given him the same look, he would not last through the lie.

 

Not getting anything out of Gladio, Clarus then turned to Ignis. Ignis shrugged. “I may have over reacted myself Sir Amicitia,” he said softly. “All I saw were swords being swung around and I may have reacted badly. Apologies,” he said with a small bow.

 

Clarus sighed and ran his hand through his cropped hair. “Fine, I’ll take your word for it,” he muttered. “I still have business to talk about with the Queen, as we will be your escorts to Lucis tomorrow morning. Better stay out of trouble, and I’m talking to you Gladiolus Amicitia,” he muttered, stern gaze focused on his son.

 

Gladio shot up, back straight and hand folded clean by his forehead in a solid salute. “Yes sir!”

 

Clarus turned to Ignis and Ravus, offering a small smile to Ignis and then a low bow to Ravus. “I will see you both in the morning then, Ignis, Prince Ravus.”

 

Ravus titled his head slightly and the man went back to the hotel. All three boys held their breaths, made sure they were all in the clear, before releasing a collective bated breath they didn't know they were holding.

 

Gladio slumped back against a tree, dropping his weapon down on the floor. “Not exactly the reunion I was hoping for,” he muttered as he raised his hand to his face and tried to get his bearings back.

 

“Not exactly the first meeting I was hoping for either,” Ravus said with a shake of his head. Then turning to Ignis, “So, old friend?”

 

Ignis straightened his pajama shirt, because it had been rumpled during the whole confrontation. “We met in Insomnia when Prince Noctis was born, around four years ago.”

 

“You make it sound like we're not friends Ignis,” Gladio muttered as he pulled his hand free from his face and sent a wilting look towards Ignis.

 

“We are, but I’m still trying to wrap my head around you attacking Ravus, of all people,” Ignis said, his tone still hinting at the disappointment, but it wasn’t at the same force as it was earlier.

 

“I didn’t recognize him,” Gladio muttered as he finally pulled himself away from the tree and dusted his pants off. He bent down to take the weapon he had dropped on the ground and went closer to where Ignis and Ravus were. He raised his eyes to Ravus and pouted. “I really didn’t know you were the prince. Sorry.”

 

“It’s quite alright,” Ravus said softly, raising his hand in a dismissive gesture. “You wouldn’t have known.”

 

“I do, I should have,” Gladio muttered again, the hand not holding his weapon clenching by his side. “As the shield of the future king, I can’t go around fighting friendly countries.”

 

“You still want to become the shield?” Ignis asked, his voice softer now as his friend got closer.

 

Gladio turned to him and nodded. “I do! I told my dad and King Regis last week!” he said excitedly. Then deflated quickly. “But after tonight’s fiasco, I’m worried that dad will ask me to withdraw.”

 

Ravus tilted his head as he thought about it, then shook his head. “If he does, then I will have a word with your father,” he said, earning him a look from both Gladio and Ignis. “You would make a great Shield for the future king of Lucis, I believe.”

 

“He almost struck you down Ravus,” Ignis reminded him.

 

Ravus raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Was I? If I recall Ignis, you stood between me and him. If there was anyone who was in danger of getting struck down, it was you.” Then he turned his attention back to Gladio. “And why I think you would make a fantastic shield? You’re only, what, 10?”

 

“I turn seven this year.”

 

Seven. Barely a year older than Ignis huh? And already such power and control, he was impressive, as was expected of the line of Shields of the Kings of Lucis.

 

Ravus couldn't help but shake his head. “Impressive, so much it is almost frightening.”

 

“What is?” Ignis asked, brows furrowing slightly.

 

“Let me ask you this my dear Ignis, if you were to swing an adult’s sword like Gladio just did earlier. At a full downward swing, would you have been able to stop the blade the same way Gladio did earlier?”

 

Ravus at first saw the confusion in his friend’s eyes and then he saw the proceeding realization dawning in those clear green eyes. Then quickly, Ignis turned to look at Gladio, his eyes finally taking in the development in the other boy’s body.

 

“I… I didn’t notice how tall you had gotten,” he murmured. Then he reached out and placed his hand on Gladio’s forearm, squeezing it and Ravus would imagine that the bulge of muscles would be enough to tell Ignis what he meant.

 

“Have you already started training?” Ignis asked Gladio.

 

The taller of the two shook his head. “Nah, dad says it’s still too early for me to do formal training, said my body’s too young to be carrying around weights. But he allows me to play with the weapon collection at home. So I do train on my own a bit. Just not too much coz I don’t wanna get bad habits. I mostly run and do push ups. If it’s my own body weight, my body should be ok.”

 

Ignis let out a long breath and took a step back, pulling his hand free. “You’re right Ravus, he would be an excellent Shield in the future,” he said as he adjusted his glasses.

 

Gladio’s eyes sparkled instantly.  “You think so Ignis?!” he exclaimed.

 

Ignis nodded as he finished adjusting his glasses. He smiled up at Gladio and placed his hand on his shoulder. “You’re going to be a good and strong Shield for Prince Noctis,” he said. “You’re already growing taller and stronger and you haven’t even started formal training. Prince Noctis will be lucky to have you as his Shield.”

 

And as those words left Ignis’ lips, Ravus could never forget the bright smile that spread over Gladio’s.


	7. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and the delegation from Tenebrae arrive in Insomnia.  
> Ignis finally meets Noctis again.

The trip to Insomnia wasn’t as long as the trip from Tenebrae to the Disc. But because of what happened the night before, both Ravus and Ignis were asleep in the car. They had stayed up later than their bedtime because of the incident with Gladio, and even later as the boy started chatting them both up.

 

He seemed easily excitable, especially when it was something he was good at. It was adorable, how the boy, although taller, seemed to seek the approval of the younger Ignis.

 

It amused Ravus, and though he and Gladio had nothing in common and had met through a rough start, he allowed himself to stay out with the two friends and chatted with them until well after bedtime.

 

It was Clarus who finally broke their little chatting circle. He muttered something about his son being a bad influence but had taken it back when Ignsi and Ravus both assured him that it wasn’t the case, and that Gladio was not the only one to blame for their late night.

 

In the end, they did make it to their rooms and had a short nap before the sun was back out again and they had to make their way to Insomnia. Which was why, both Ravus and Ignis slept through the entirety of the trip.

 

Ignis was gently roused by the queen, who had opened the door to the car on his side. He was awake enough to hear the loud and indignant gasp that escaped Ravus as his sister tickled him awake from the other side of the car.

 

He blinked bleary eyes at the queen and adjusted his glasses. “Are we there yet majesty?”

 

“Yes we are Ignis. Luna and I already met with the King and prince,” she said as she patted his hair. “You and Ravus were sleeping so soundly. We didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

 

Upon hearing this, Ignis felt like he was doused with cold water and was quickly on his feet. “I…I’m sorry, it was all my fault! Pr…Prince Ravus shouldn’t have missed that audience,” he stammered. He was such a bad influence on the prince and he suddenly felt so bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have come on this trip after all. He was just a commoner and he had already been graced to be allowed on this trip, and now, now he had messed things up.

 

“Oh Ignis, child,” Sylva said softly and pulled the boy close, giving him a gentle hug.

 

“Your highness and yourself didn’t miss anything,” came the familiar voice just beyond the car and Ignis gasped, scrambling out of Sylva’s arms and peeked behind the car to see the King of Lucis himself.  Clarus was beside him, looking cross as ever. And Gladio stood by his father’s side, looking sheepish but still smiling widely in Ignis’ direction.

 

Ignis blushed darkly from embarrassment. The King and his Shield had to come down, come outside. He had inconvenienced them. He should have woken up Ravus when they arrived, he shouldn’t have allowed them to stay up so late last night.

 

“Ignis.”

 

Ignis looked up at Sylva, the queen offering him a small smile. ”You’re over thinking again,” she said as she placed her hand on his head again, giving him a gentle pat. “Look at Ravus, he’s not even worried. So relax, ok?”

 

Ignis turned to look and sure enough Ravus didn’t seem any worse for wear. The prince met his gaze and moved to join him, ignoring the giggles from Lunafreya.

 

“One of these days, my sister will be the death of me,” he muttered even as Lunafreya went to Sylva’s side and continued to giggle. He paused by Ignis’ side and smiled at him.”Mother is right, no need to be so nervous. It is as much mine and Gladio’s fault that we both slept in.There is no need to carry the burden of this alone. Come.* Ravus reached down and took Ignis’ hand, tugging on it gently to urge his friend to come with him.

 

Ignis’ flush lightened considerably and he squeezed Ravus’ hand. “Th…thanks,” he murmured softly.

 

Ravus nodded at his mother and the queen let the boys off on their own, relinquishing her hold on Ignis so Ravus could take over.

 

“You always do take things too seriously,” Ravus responded as he led Ignis towards King Regis and his entourage. “They’re not mad, mother always tells me to treat King Regis like family more than as an ally. I doubt family would be angry if a child overslept once in a while.”

 

“It’s my personality,” Ignis murmured softly as he allowed the prince to tug him along. He looked on ahead, daring to glance at the King and his Shield. But it was as Ravus said, the king was not frowning. He was smiling, fondly at the two boys. And beside him, his Shield was no longer frowning and was sharing the King’s smile.

 

Perhaps Ravus was correct after all.

 

Now that he wasn’t as nervous as he was before, and now that he was stepping closer to the King’s party, Ignis finally noticed a smaller figure by the king’s right leg.

 

“Ohl” Ignis said, surprised. Was that… was that the prince?

 

Regis noticed his eyes travelling downward and he placed his hand down on his son’s head, urging Noctis to come out of hiding. “Come on Noctis,” he said softly, but the boy only tightened his hold on his pant leg.

 

Ravus stopped pulling on Ignis’ hand as soon as they got close enough and the prince bowed his head slightly. “King Regis, it is good to finally met you Majesty.”

 

Regis smiled and placed his free hand across his chest and bowed his head slightly as well, a gesture of mutual respect for the younger monarch. “It is nice to see you again Ravus. The last time I saw you, you were probably too young to remember.”

 

“When I was a babe then,” Ravus said with a small chuckle.  “It has been a long time.”

 

“Yes it has,” Regis responded.

 

“I believe you saw Ignis more often than me,” Ravus said as he referred to Ignis with a wave of his hand in his direction.

 

“Your majesty,” Ignis said as he bowed before the king. His bow was lower than Ravus’, because he was a commoner and Ravus was a prince. As the crown prince of his country, Ravus was at an almost equal standing with the king.

 

“Please, no need for such formalities,” King Regis said with a dismissive motion of his hand. “Lift your head Ignis, let me look at you.”

 

Ignis did as he was told and was met with the warm gaze of the king, fond and fatherly, the mark of a true and kind king.

 

The skin around his eyes crinkled slightly as his smile widened. “You’ve grown much since we last saw you here in Insomnia.”

 

“It has been four years Majesty. If I hadn’t grown at all that would be a problem,” Ignis said and he saw Ravus in his periphery covering his mouth with the back of his hand, possibly to hide a snicker at Ignis’ sass. Ah, Ignis really just couldn’t keep his mouth shut could he?

 

Ignis flushed slightly at his own misstep and decided to direct some of the attention elsewhere. “If there’s any growing to be noticed, it’s Gladio’s sir. He’s almost as tall as Ravus is now even with the age difference. He’s going to become a very impressive and imposing Shield.”

 

Clarus huffed, but there was an amused smile on his lips. “Course he’s gonna be tall. He’s an Amicitia.”

 

“Ah there goes the Amicitia pride,” Regis said with an eye roll directed at Clarus. “The men in your family, I swear to the Six.”

 

If either man minded Ignis’ use of a shortened version of Gladio’s name, neither made it known.

 

But before Clarus could retort, Gladio had stepped forward, bright eyes on Ignis. “You mean it?! You think I’ll be a good Shield?”

 

“Someday Gladio,” Ignis said as his smile settled into the familiarity of the conversation. Didn’t they have the same conversation last night? Just how many times would Gladio be excited over the fact that Ignis thought he would make a good Shield someday?

 

Gladio punched lightly into the air, muttering a soft and excited “yes!” under his breath.

 

Clarus looked down at his son and rolled his eyes again, but the smile on his lips was still there.

 

A small shuffling of feet brought everyone’s attention suddenly to the young prince who was still hiding behind Regis’ pant leg. He had now peeked up at Ignis and Ravus, his head poking out slightly but his body still fully hidden behind the adult’s leg.

 

His eyes were huge and blue, as blue as the night sky, as is his namesake. Ignis thought he could get lost in them, and he stared on.

 

Ravus made the move first, and he stepped forward. “Prince Noctis, it is so nice to finally meet…. You?” Ravus blinked as the boy quickly hid behind his father again.

 

Regis chuckled and moved his hand down to caress his son’s head. “He’s very shy around strangers,” he explained to Ravus. “He barely even looked at the princess Lunafreya earlier.”

 

Ravus nodded unsurely and Ignis noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. It was possibly the first time a child shied away from him, or any person for that matter. In Tenebrae he was celebrated as the crown prince and everyone adored him. So being rejected for the first time may come as quite a shock.

 

“I may be stepping out of line, but may I try Majesty?” Ignis asked. And with a nod from Regis and an expectant look from Ravus, Ignis shuffled forward. The boy was still behind his father but Ignis could see the edge of his eye peeking out. He was watching, quietly from the back, behind the solid wall that was his father.

 

He smiled gently at the boy and knelt down on the ground, bringing his height down to the boy’s level. “Hey, prince Noctis,” he cooed softly. As soon as the intimidating height was gone, Noctis’ head popped out from behind Regis’ leg again, looking at Ignis curiously.

 

Ignis extended his hand towards the prince, palm facing upwards. “Will you come out? We’ve met before, but I don’t think you remember me,” he said gently.

 

“Before?”

 

His voice was so soft and unsure, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile a bit more, a flutter in his chest as he realized he was doing well. The prince wasn’t running back to hide his whole frame behind his father.

 

“Yes,” Ignis said with a nod. “Gladio had woken you up and you wouldn’t stop crying, so we had to make you go back to sleep,” he cooed softly. “You were such a good boy, such a sweet baby. You were asleep again in moments.”

 

“I was?” Noctis asked, poking his whole head out now and staring back at Ignis with his deep blue eyes, intense in their innocence.

 

“Yes,” Ignis said gently. “Do you want to come out now? Say hi,” he said softly, trying to coax the boy out.

 

“But I’m scared,” Noctis said, clutching his father’s pant leg tighter, but he didn’t move back.

 

Ignis smiled and shook his head. “It’s alright to be scared.”

 

“But ….but I’m a prince.”

 

“And?” Ignis extended his hand again. “A prince can be afraid Noctis,” he said softly. “What’s important is that you walk forward, face your fear head on. Don’t you agree?”

 

“It…it’s ok to be afraid?” Noctis asked.

 

Ignis nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid all the time too.”

 

Noctis took a deep breath, as if considering Ignis’ answer. Then, to everyone’s delight, he took a tentative step forward.

 

“Everyone’s afraid, that’s how we become strong Noctis,” Ignis said, keeping his voice gently as he coaxed the boy forward. “And you’re such a brave brave boy aren’t you?” he cooed. The prince’s hair had grown, a nice black shade similar to his father’s and queen Aulea’s. But truly, his eyes were the most expressive feature and Ignis felt the pull they had.

 

It felt like everything was in slow motion.

 

Noctis finally reaching Ignis’ spot. Noctis reaching out to touch Ignis’ hand.

 

Everything had seemed ok. Until Noctis’ hand made contact with Ignis’ palm.

 

And then everything changed.

 

Ignis’ eyes widened as his periphery clouded over, and everything started to blur. He screamed, he tried to make sense of what was happening, but the haze just kept getting worse and worse. It became so blurred and hazy that Ignis could no longer see any of the people he was with. He screamed again and no one seemed to hear.

 

Ignis rose to his feet when his screaming started to echo. His knees were shaking and he had to hit his legs, his thighs and calves to keep them steady. “He…hello?” he called out, disliking the tremor in his voice. No one was around him anymore. His voice echoed all around. He was alone and he was afraid.

 

But what had he said to Noctis? He had to move forward despite his fears.

 

He would move forward.

 

And he did. He took a step forward. Well, he tried to step forward, but a loud voice brought him back to his knees on the ground. It wasn’t loud in his ears, it was loud that it shook the ground, and it shook his head. He didn’t really _hear_ the voices as much as he _felt_ them.

 

_Oh? He’s pretty tiny isn’t he?_

_He was born a mortal after all._

Ignis pushed his hands against his ears, trying to block out the voices. But again, it wasn’t that he was hearing them, it felt like their voices were everywhere! So even if he closed his ears off, there was no way he could shut out their voices. He could feel it even in the very fiber of his being.

 

_He’s afraid._

_Of course he is, you old fool. He hasn’t heard us before. What did you expect?_

Ignis frowned, and tried to fight through the pressure that was keeping his body down. He concentrated on the words since no one else could help him. He had to help himself. He had to find his way out of this.

 

Then that is when an idea hit him, like a full on revelation.

 

These voices, they weren’t speaking Tenebraen, nor were they speaking Lucian. This was… there was no way. He wasn’t supposed to hear them! He wasn’t of the Nox Fleuret family, and even then only the women heard them. Ravus couldn’t, so why could he?!

 

“The Six…” he murmured softly, using the language of the gods that Queen Sylva had taught him.

 

_Ah, he knows our language at least._

“But…but how? I’m not from the line of the Oracles, nor am I from the line of the Lucian Kings…I don’t… how ?!” Ignis was full of questions and no answers. He was in shock and it was difficult to form the questions when one’s mind is filled with questions and worries.

 

Why was he here? Why could he hear them? What did they want from him? How did the come? What? Why? How?

 

_Just to show you a little glimpse of the prophecy boy._

“The..the prophecy.. what are you talking about?!” Ignis demanded.

 

_Stop talking, Bahamut. Just show it to him._

Suddenly the haze around Ignis disappeared. It was as if the smoke was cleared all around him. But to his shock and dismay, when the smoke disappeared, he wasn’t back with Ravus, Gladio, King Regis, and Clarus.

 

He was still in the entrance to the Citadel, but it was dark and dank, and it smelled putrid. It smelled worse than if something had died and was rotting.  There were carcasses that littered the steps to the Citadel. But they weren’t carcasses of any creatures Ignis recognized. They were dark, misshapen, unnatural.

 

Daemons.

 

Young Ignis covered his mouth and nose with his shirt sleeve so he wouldn't puke. He thought daemons only existed in legend, in the books that detailed the Starscourge.

 

But here he was, seeing them in this vision from the Astrals.

 

Ignis tried to steady himself. It was a vision, nothing here would hurt him, right?

 

He took a deep breath and looked around, to try and see what it was the Astrals wanted him to see. It was dark, and he assumed that it was nighttime. Only, when he looked up there were no stars and no moon. It was as if everything had been coated in blackness and Ignis couldn’t help the fear that was enveloping his mind and heart.

 

“Stay strong… there has to be an explanation for this,” he muttered to himself.

 

 

 

The Astrals must have had reason for showing him all this right? They weren’t idle gods who would show him this out of spite or malice. He believed that much.

 

Prophecy. The prophecy. The gods spoke of the prophecy, and meaning to show him instead of talking. What prophecy was this about though?

 

He took another deep breath and started to gain his bearings. The putrid smell was still there, but he was somehow managing to find his bearings. He could bear with the smell and started to take a few tentative steps forward, needing to see what it was around him, and what was going on. He needed to find what it was the gods wanted to show him otherwise the vision would never end.

 

He didn’t want to get stuck here for longer than necessary.

 

He sidestepped and avoided a pool of black liquid. He assumed it was daemon blood, and even in a vision he preferred not to touch it. He then walked up the steps, going inside the Citadel. The Citadel was as dark as it was outside, but there was no smell of rotting daemon flesh in here.

 

“Can finally breathe,” he muttered to himself as he steeled himself. He looked around to take in his new surroundings. He had never been inside the Citadel. The last time Magnus took him here, they had gone straight to King Regis and Queen Aulea’s manor. And this time, Ignis had only just arrived.

 

He would get lost in here if left to his own devices.

 

It was eerily quiet in here, and Ignis could hear the quiet pitter patter of his own feet as he walked, echoing across the walls.

 

But the Astrals seemed to recognize this and as Ignis ran forward, he saw that specific areas had rubble that made it impossible to cross, at least for a boy his size. He was taller than most 6 year olds, but the rubble in his way could only be traversed by adults. Some even impossible even for them. He did try to to overcome some of the obstacles, but only succeeding in falling or making them worse.

 

Ignis, taking the hint, took the easiest possible path. He ran and ran, staying on the path with no rubble, and realizing that it was a straight way until he reached the elevators. Two of the elevators looked destroyed, demolished to the point that they were unsalvageable. So Ignis took the only one that seemed to be whole and working.

 

He stepped in and the doors closed on their own. With the elevator working its way up, the boy slumped back against the wall and took deep long breaths to calm his racing heart.

 

“What do you want to show me?” he muttered under his breath, asking the gods. He knew they could hear him. He was sure of it. He was here because of them wasn’t he?

 

As if in answer, the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened.

 

Ignis took one last deep breath and then moved forward once more. He didn’t recognize this area of the Citadel at all. But again, it was as if his path was cleared for him, and he moved forward, avoiding areas with large debris and rubble, letting the gods dictate his path forward.

 

He reached the end of the path and used all the strength in his 6 year old body to push the large doors open. There was silence there too, but it looked like a dead end now. There were stairs leading up but they were covered in debris too.

 

Had he done something wrong? Was this not where he was supposed to be? It was impossible. The gods had brought him here, there was something here he had to see.

 

He looked up and scanned the room, trying to find a clue.

 

And then he saw it. The image made his blood run cold.

 

He was in the throne room. He recognized it only because the throne of the Lucian kings were in so may textbooks he had lost count of it already.

 

But that wasn’t what had him cold with dread and fear.

 

There, on the throne, sat a man. He was wearing a black suit, and he had a scraggly beard. His hair was unkempt and he looked pale and lifeless. He was speared by a huge sword. Ignis was too far to see what type of sword it was.

 

The man, he should be dead. He looked dead. But his eyes were open.

 

Those were the bluest blue eyes Ignis has ever seen, and he only knew one person who had the same eyes.

 

“Noctis?”

 

_When darkness veils the world, the King of Light Shall come._

“Noctis!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to show which gods had said which line:
> 
> Leviathan: Oh? He’s pretty tiny isn’t he?
> 
> Shiva: He was born a mortal after all.
> 
> Ramuh: He’s afraid.
> 
> Titan: Of course he is, you old fool. He hasn’t heard us before. What did you expect?
> 
> Bahamut: Ah, he knows our language at least.
> 
> Bahamut: Just to show you a little glimpse of the prophecy boy.
> 
> Leviathan: Stop talking, Bahamut. Just show it to him.


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Regis have a long talk, and Ignis makes a decision.

Then, as if everything had been a dream, everything around him came back to normal.

 

Ignis blinked, trying to get his bearings back. He looked up and around, checking if he was back where he was. He was indeed back in the Citadel.

 

Noctis, 4 year old Noctis was standing before him, hand on his palm. King Regis behind him, with Clarus and Gladio by his side. Ravus was standing beside Ignis. None of them had seen what he had seen.

 

But upon looking up at Regis, he could see a concerned frown over his features. Did he…did he know about the vision?

 

Young Noctis wrapped his small hands around Ignis’ and squeezed it to get his attention back to him and not on his father.

 

“Friend?” he asked softly, unsurely as he tugged on Ignis’ hand.

 

“Yes, yes we are,” he said softly, hoping to the Astrals that he wasn’t shaking. The vision was done in an instant, but it felt like he had spent a whole few hours in there and he was steel reeling from what he had seen.

 

Noctis smiled brightly at him, and for a moment Ignis found his peace again.

 

But it would not last.

 

“Ignis, come with me,” Regis said and beckoned to the boy. Ignis looked up at him, and then at Ravus, who looked just as confused as Ignis was.

 

Noctis kept his hold on Ignis’ hand and glared at his father, as much as a four year old can glare. “He’s my friend dada.”

 

“Yes he is Noctis,” Regis said, in a tone that spoke volumes of how many times he’s had to deal with this type of behavior in a day. “I just need to talk to him, ok?”

 

Ignis used his free hand to pat Noctis’ hands. “I will be back, promise,” he said to the glaring prince

 

The prince’s glare at his father mellowed to a small cute pout when he turned to Ignis. “Promise?” he mumbled.

 

“Yes, I promise Noctis,” he said with a smile as sincere as he could muster.

 

A small smile tugged on the corners of Noctis’ lips and he finally let go of Ignis’ hand. He looked at Ravus for a while as if considering if he should go to him instead, then promptly turned to walk towards Gladio, much to Ravus’ dismay.

 

Ignis turned to Ravus quickly. “I’ll be back,” he promised him too.  Then he quickly followed after Regis.

 

The king was silent during their entire walk. He led him up the Citadel and through one of the doors. It was a small room, perhaps a waiting room of sorts. It was sparsely decorated.  Ignis didn’t remember this part in the vision, perhaps because it was one of the blocked routes and he didn’t have the chance to see this part of the Citadel.

 

“Ignis.”

 

Ignis looked up at the king as the king closed the door behind them and locked it, to make sure they would not be disturbed.

 

“Y…yes sir?” Ignis asked. Regis didn’t seem like an overbearing king, not even an overbearing father. But being alone in a room with the king of all of Lucis was really intimidating.

 

Regis smiled warmly at him. “What did you see?”

 

Ignis blinked and pursed his lips. “What…what do you mean majesty?” he asked, voice starting to tremble even as he tried his best not to let his nerves show. There was no way he could know, could he? Well he was the king and all, but not even the king could see his vision right?!

 

“Ignis,” Regis said softly as he reached out and petted his head gently. “I can feel when the Crystal reaches out, when the Astrals use it to reach out to people. I felt it’s magic when they reached out to you.” His petting paused and he asked again, softer this time, “What did you see Ignis?”

 

Ignis’ knees finally buckled at that point. The weight of his vision finally weighing down on the young child’s shoulders and with that. Regis was quick to catch him, and held him. With the strong and solid arms of the king around him, Ignis finally let out his tears. The vision of an older Noctis dead on the throne was burned in his memory.

 

And once the tears started, there was just now way of stopping them.

 

Ignis had no way of knowing how much time had passed since he started crying. All he knew was that the tears did not and would not stop. He knew he had been crying for minutes, maybe stretching to an hour, he didn’t know.

 

All this time, Regis held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

He held Ignis with a gentleness that even went past what his uncle and aunt gave him. They were wonderful people and Ignis truly enjoyed their presence, even looking up to them as if they were his real parents.

 

But Regis, the way he hugged him made Ignis feel strange. Ignis felt a strange warmth that filled him when Regis held him. It made him feel safe. It made him feel love.  He thought that, perhaps, this is how it felt to be held and comforted by one’s own father. He didn’t have that experience, but that was the closest he could compare this feeling to.

 

He ticked it off as kingly charm, a charisma that the king had. Sylva would probably be the same if he had broken down before her. After all a king was the father to all in his kingdom, wasn’t he?

 

Only when Ignis’ tears had stopped falling and his sobbing had died down to sniffles, did he finally have the strength to talk. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but the king didn’t deserve his silence.

 

“Are you feeling better?” the king asked softly, his hand still gently rubbing down Ignis’ back in comfort.

 

Ignis pulled back and nodded,keeping his eyes down, and flushing as he realized he got tears on the king’s shoulder. “Ah… your shirt.”

 

“Oh this? Don’t worry. Noctis throws up on me all the time. Trust me, this is nothing.” Regis said, a fond smile on his lips even though his eyes looked sad. “I’m more concerned for you. Are you feeling better?”

 

Ignis nodded his head slowly. “Much better. Th…thank you your majesty.”

 

Regis’ smile widened and he made a move to stand. “Let’s go back to the others, they must be worrie….”

 

“Wait.

 

 Ignis held on to Regis’ shirt, keeping the king from standing up completely. He bit his lower lip, afraid that he was overstepping his bounds by touching the king. But the king deserved an explanation.

 

He hadn’t even answered the king’s question of him.

 

“Ignis?” Regis didn’t move away. Instead he sat back down where he was earlier. His smile was still there, kind and understanding. It didn’t seem like he was upset at Ignis’ behavior.

 

“I…I saw darkness, “ he began, sniffling as he tried to keep the images away but his mind brought them back as he started to talk. He could remember each thing, each item clearly. “Dead daemons everywhere.”

 

Ignis’ shoulders started to tremble as he remembered more and more. “They were dead, their blood was everywhere, blacker than black, And the smell…it was horrible.”

 

“Where were you?” Regis’ voice asked softly, gently, as to not stress out Ignis. He kept his hold on Ignis’ shoulder, gently reminding him through touch that he was there.

 

“Here, at the Citadel…” Ignis said softly, his voice still hoarse. “N…Noctis was here. Not, not here in this room, but here, in the Citadel.” Ignis didn’t know if he was making sense of if he was sounding like a crazy child. He hoped the king wouldn’t take it against him. “He was… he was ..”

 

“On the throne, with a sword thrust through his body.”

 

Ignis’ eyes widened as his sentence was finished for hand he looked up at the king. “Majesty you… you knew?” he asked, voice definitely cracking now.

 

“Oh my dear boy,” Regis let out a soft breath and pulled Ignis close into a fierce hug. “Why would the Six show something like that to you?” he wondered, his voice was soft but fierce. Ignis briefly wondered if this was how Regis was to all of his people, and he thought that yes, maybe he was, and that was why he was such a great king.

 

“What…what was that? Was it the future?” Ignis asked softly.

 

“Perhaps, but it’s not exactly that. It’s,” Regis paused, as if wondering how to phrase it properly. “It’s a prophecy my dear Ignis,” he said finally after a few moments of pause. “ _When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come,”_ Regis said, repeating what the Astrals had said when Ignis’ vision ended.

 

“And Noctis, he is that king of light?”

 

Regis finally let Ignis go from his embrace and Ignis could now see the worried lines across his features.

 

“Yes, it seems that is so.” Regis said, his voice sounding tired.

 

“Since when?” Ignis asked softly.

 

“Since he was born. That moment.” Regis said and then ran his hand down his face. He let out a loud sigh and then forced a smile for Ignis. “I am so sorry about all this. You shouldn’t concern yourself about this. Maybe I can ask Sylva to ask the Six what they meant, we need to get you ready to get back to Tenebrae. I don’t think….”

 

“I’m staying.”

 

Regis blinked at Ignis as if the child had grown a second head. “E…Excuse me?”

 

**

 

“I swear that child is too much like you!”

 

Clarus made sure the locks to the door of Regis’ study was secure before turning to face his king. “Regis, calm down.”

 

“How can I calm down?!” Regis cried out as he dropped down on to his chair behind the desk. His sudden weight on it making the legs of the chair drag across the marble floor. “He didn’t even think about it! He didn’t even give it a few days. He just decided right there and then. Did you see the look on Ravus’ face when Ignis said he was staying and that they were leaving without him? The poor boy looked so lost, like his own brother had just left him.”

 

“Well given what Sylva said, that wouldn't be so far from the truth,” Clarus said softly as he made his way back to his king’s side. “Ever since they met they’ve been attached at the hip apparently.”

 

“And he just decided to stay here! Throwing away his life in Tenebrae. What kind of child… aghhh!”

 

Clarus sighed and reached down to place his hand over Regis’. “He made his decision.”

 

“He’s 6!”

 

“Still…”

 

“Magnus should have said something!”

 

“Regis…”

 

“He’s his legal guardian and yet he…he didn’t say anything! He just said yes! Clarus what kind of…?!”

 

Regis’ tirade was cut short when he felt Clarus’ hand on his tightening, silently trying to get his attention.

 

“Are you done?” Clarus asked calmly. There was no use facing Regis’ fire with fire of his own. Even though he was usually the more hotheaded and short tempered between the two of them, he had to be the calm when his beloved was not.

 

Regis stayed silent, his nose flaring as he breathed and the annoyance in his eyes the only indication that he was still very much upset at the turn of events.

 

“I know, we both made the decision to move Ignis away from the Crystal, away from Insomnia, away from us. It was difficult but we did it for him. So he could live a normal life, away from all of this, away from whatever fate the Crystal had for him.” Clarus saw the gentle opening of Regis’ lips, a sign that he was about to speak and he squeezed his hand again, a silent plea to let him continue.

 

Regis pursed his lips again.

 

“We did all that Even though we wanted to raise him ourselves, even though we wanted him to grow up with both of his fathers, if we can even call ourselves that..” Clarus took a deep breath and his lips quirked up into a small smile. “But you know, when the Crystal created him for us, I had hoped that he didn’t take after my hard headedness or your foolhardiness, or if he did, that he at least had the wisdom to not act on those. But I suppose, being our son, he’s going to find his way back here on his own.”

 

“A child born of my wisdom and my compassion, and your strategic mind and fierce loyalty, a child with the heart of a king and a shield ….”

 

“That was what Bahamut had communicated to you through the Crystal that day we were blessed with Ignis, wasn’t it?” Clarus said softly, his thumb tracing circles at the back of Regis’ palm.

 

“Not of our flesh and blood, but he’s ours,” Regis whispered. “Made up of all our finest points, is what I thought all these years. But apparently he inherited our hardheadedness as well. Once he decided, he was unmovable Clarus.”

 

“It’s a trait we both share, unfortunately,” Clsrus said a soft sigh of his own. “It was only a matter of time until Ignis takes after us in that regard. Don’t think Gladiolus or Noctis will be any different.”

 

“You’d think Bahamut would leave our bad points out of this. But no,”Regis muttered.

 

“Our flaws make us human Regis,” Clarus reminded him.

 

 

“I know,” Regis responded as he sighed and moved the hand Clarus wasn’t touching up to his face to rub down on his own temple. “Why must our sons suffer like this? Ignis is the only one who had a chance to leave, to stay away from all this, but he still found his way back. He… “

 

Clarus smiled gently, to help with his beloved’s internal turmoil. “Don’t you ever think why the Six, gave him to us? And now, to see the prophecy, to know what is the fate of Noctis, don’t you think it's all too convenient?”

 

“Convenient for who?” Regis sighed. “Maybe the gods need him to make sure my other son makes good on that prophecy.”

 

“Or,” Clarus added, his tone a tad bit more hopeful than Regis’. “Maybe he’s here to change that.”

 

Regis sighed again and pulled his hand down from his face. Clarus sounded so optimistic, so hopeful and he wondered where it all came from.

 

“It’s too early to worry about it Regis,” Clarus said softly. “If that is their fate, or if their fate is to change it, that is in theirs and in the gods’ hands. It is out of ours. What we _can_ do however is to make sure they are prepared for what the prophecy or the gods are going to throw in their direction.”

 

Clarus moved his other hand up and joined the first, holding on to Regis’ palm and squeezing it tight, sending him his support this way. “They’re our sons, they are resilient. They are stubborn like their dads, they won’t go down without a fight.”

 

And finally, Regis’ smile widened and it reached his eyes. He nodded at Clarus. “Indeed. Blood or not, they’re our sons.”


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-teen Ignis finally gets to train with Gladio.

“No!”

 

Ignis sighed as he watched Noctis pout and use his fork to push the vegetables around his plate. He ate lunch with the young prince after their tutors gave them leave for lunch. Sometimes Gladio joined them, and rarely the King or Queen. Both were fairly busy, Ignis could see. His uncle was the same.

 

Magnus had moved with him to Insomnia while Daisy stayed in Tenebrae for a few more years to finish up her work there before moving to Insomnia as well. Unlike Magnus and Ignis, her work made it harder to uproot her all the way from Tenebrae. She, like her sister, specialized in military arms and finding people to do her work in Tenebrae in her stead was more difficult than she made it seem.

 

Magnus was still running back and forth between Insomnia and Tenebrae, as Regis had assured him that Ignis will be taken cared of even in his absence.

 

Ignis, being the wonderful child that he was, had promised Magnus that he would be fine even when left alone, and that his selfish decision to stay in Insomnia should not hinder Magnus’ and Daisy’s work.

 

Regis had taken Magnus to the back and had promised to watch over his nephew for him. Magnus had asked why Regis was so generous with his time, with this child he didn’t even know. Regis only responded that it was basically his and Sylva’s fault that Magnus had to run back and forth, so it was the least he could do. The king was also silently thankful that Daisy upheld her promise to keep Ignis’ real identity a secret from everyone, including her own husband.

 

And so, Ignis, in Magnus’ absence had started to have his daily lunches with the prince and the royal family.

 

He adored Prince Noctis. The younger boy was smart and was a quick learner, similar to how Ravus was. But he also found that he was lacking in a lot of areas that Ravus excelled in. He was lazy, often putting off tasks that are easily accomplishable and he was very picky in a lot of things.

 

Vegetables being one of them.

 

But even as Ignis wanted to be strict on the younger boy and made sure that he would be prepared for what fate the Astrals had for Noctis, the same knowledge made want to give the younger one a better life before he had to face such a harrowing ordeal.

 

Ignis had made up his mind to stay in Insomnia to help the young prince. At the tender age of 6 he had already made an assumption that the Astrals had shown him that vision for a reason and that reason was to stay. If they didn’t, they could have shown him that back in Tenebrae.

 

He didn’t know what was expected of him, King Regis didn’t seem to know either. He had also spoken to Queen Sylva about it and although the queen’s eyes had softened at his questions, as if she knew the answer, she too had said no and apologized for not knowing.

 

Ignis started putting on gloves since that incident and Regis supported it. Neither of them had any idea if skin to skin contact with Noctis would trigger another vision, but it might be better to just be careful and avoid it when they could.

 

He remembered Ravus’ expression when he said he was staying in Insomnia, and so suddenly at that.

 

Ignis’ heart clenched whenever he remembered that look. Ravus had looked so hurt and so devastated. Ignis had never seen such an unguarded and open sadness in Ravus’ beautifully colored eyes in all the years he had known him until that moment.

 

He had pulled Ravus aside, seeking to speak to him in private. He had told him about the vision the Astrals had shown him. Ravus had been adamant to bring Ignis back with him to Tenebrae. His eyes and his words pleading with Ignis to come back home with him. But when Ignis spoke of the prophecy, Ravus’ shoulders had slumped and knew that there was no convincing Ignis anymore. He knew Ignis enough to know when his friend had made up his mind.

 

“Promise me you’ll write,” the prince had said with a sad look.

 

Ignis reached out and hugged him, pulling him close and said, “You’re my dearest friend Ravus,” he said fiercely. “I’ll write to you as often as I can, until you will get tired of all my letters and calls.”

 

He had felt a small smile form on the prince’s lips as the elder pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “I will _never_ tire of anything you do or say Ignis,” he had whispered in Ignis’ hair. “You too are my dearest friend. I will always look forward to anything you have to say or share to me.”

 

Ravus pulled apart then and there truly was a smile on his lips. It had given Ignis enough assurance that the prince would be fine in his absence.

 

True to his word, Ravus got an email or a video call from Ignis almost every week. At first it was mostly about his new adventures in this new place. He had described Insomnia’s greenery and nature were less magnificent than Tenebrae but the advancement in technology kind of made up for it.

 

He had also described the citizens as warm and welcoming. He loved interacting with the refugees a lot too.

 

He would help out Queen Aulea with her duties when he found a free slot in his schedule. The Queen was usually the one who went to the refugee centers, she was the one who made sure they were cared for. She was the one who took care of the charities and made sure the centers were making use of the money given to them to good use and for the refugees. She was caring for the refugees. They were not her people but she accepted them into Insomnia and cared for them as a mother would.

 

Ignis loved this about Queen Aulea, it reminded him of Queen Sylva. And that was why he helped out whenever he could.

 

Ignis would detail his new adventures to Ravus.  His stories of adventure and the occasional rant about Noctis. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn't help comparing him with Ravus. Ravus and Noctis were both the crown prince, the future ruler of their respective kingdoms. And yet Noctis didn’t have the diligence or the passion that Ravus had at the same age. It frustrated Ignis a lot and sometimes it showed when he was sending an email to Ravus.

 

The prince would send back emails about his training and about the new tutors. He would send updates about Lunafreya every once in a while as well.

 

Eventually when Ignis was offered the position to become Noctis’ chamberlain, that he would be groomed to be his adviser in the future, Ravus had been the first to know. Ignis had gotten so excited he didn’t wait to write an email. He had called the prince right there and then.

 

Ravus had been in the middle of a lesson then, but he had paused and taken the phone call so quickly it made Ignis wonder if he was paying any attention to his class at all.

 

Ravus had been happy for him, that through his hard work he was getting the recognition and appreciation he deserved. There had been a slight sadness in Ravus’ voice back then, he had wanted Ignis as _his_ adviser after all, but Ignis had been too excited and too happy with this news that he failed to catch it.

 

There were promises of visits, but it seemed that would take longer to arrange with Ravus’ new lessons and Ignis’ packed schedule. They were both willing to wait as it was.

 

“That’s why you’re so scrawny Noct!”

 

The gruff voice from Gladio from across the table brought Ignis back from his thoughts.  He couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. Gladio was something else that had slowly been filling his emails to Ravus.

 

His friend had truly done as he had said he would when they were much much younger. He was going to be Noctis’ Shield. From the day Ignis decided to stay in Insomnia, he’d seen the young Amicitia train hard under his father and sometimes under Cor the Immortal. He had seen him grow from the child he was to the larger and muscular pre-teen that he was right now.

 

Gladio was a force to be reckoned with. Ignis would be starting his weapons training with Gladio soon, and he was truly looking forward to it. He had his training with some of the Crownsguard trainees, to continue where he had left off from Tenebrae. It had focused more on general training and core strengthening as Ignis had yet to choose his own weapon.

 

But Clarus had thought it was a much better idea for him and Gladio to train together. Gladio would be training Noctis soon too after all.

 

“I don’t like vegetables,” the young prince muttered as he drank down his juice.

 

“I agree with Gladio on this one,” Ignis said as he carefully cut his broccoli in half using his fork and knife. He stuck his fork into it, appreciating the crisp shell of the stem as the fork pierced it. He carefully brought it up to his lips and chewed. He looked up and promptly saw Noctis’ disgusted face.

 

“Aside from not getting enough nutrients, you’re also missing out on a world of flavor Noct,” he said after he had swallowed his mouthful and used his napkin to wipe down his lips.

 

Noctis looked at the offending piece of vegetable on his plate with disdain.

 

“Ignis is right, you’re missing on a lot!” Gladio agreed and finished the remaining broccoli on his own plate.

 

Ignis smiled as he placed his cutlery to the side. “When I come up with a new recipe, I could ask you to try some of them for me. You’d be much more suited for taste testing than someone who would immediately say the food is disgusting due to a one or two slices of carrot.”

 

Gladio’s eyes widened and he looked at Noctis. “Are you kidding me?!” Noctis responded by bringing his hands up to his ears and covering them to ignore Gladio’s loud voice.

 

Being ignored, he turned to Ignis instead. “Didn’t know you cooked! When did that start?”

 

“A few weeks ago. I got hungry and I was alone at home. My uncle is in Tenebrae this month,” Ignis said with a small blush on his cheeks. “I’m not that well versed yet. However I do intend to practice some more to further my self study.”

 

“And to get better you need someone to… “Gladio’s grin widened and he nodded quickly. “Sure! I can taste test for ya!”

 

Ignis nodded his thanks and fondly thought back to Ravus’ comment about Gladio.

 

_Akin to a terribly large but fascinatingly excitable puppy dog._

The words could not be more fitting. Gladio was certainly becoming bigger with each day, gaining height and muscle at a rate that was seemingly impossible. Ignis knew he trained really hard everyday, and the bruises he was sporting now on his cheek and arms were a testament to that. He never complained though, he was always laughing and smiling, keeping a positive energy about everything.

 

He also seemed to be tuning in to Ignis’ input a lot since Ignis moved here.

 

_Do you think this move looks cool?_

_Do you think this shirt is too small?_

_Do you think this novel is good?_

_Should I work on my arms more?_

_Do you think this broadsword is better than that?_

 

The list of questions that he needed Ignis’ input on was an ever growing list that showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

 

But other than that, the other boy was certainly very much like a dog. Not only in his excitement and excitability, but for his protectiveness. Fiercely loyal to his family and his charge, Ignis had no doubt that Gladio would not think twice should the need arise for him to protect someone.

 

Gladio had made his transition from Tenebrae to Insomnia much easier. Noct was truly a difficult charge, but between him and Gladio, Ignis was sure they could make a king out of him yet.

 

“So,” Gladio spoke from the other side of the table again, and Ignis turned his attention back to him.

 

“Yes Gladio?’

 

The boy’s smile widened and Ignis could swear he was trembling slightly in his seat. From excitement perhaps. “I heard from dad that you’ll be training hand to hand with me?”

 

Ah, yes, training.

 

Ignis nodded. “Yes, from this afternoon onwards. Hand to hand plus weapons training.”

 

Gladio pumped his fist in the air and Noctis looked between the two of them. “You two will be training together?” he asked.

 

“Yes Noct,” Ignis answered. ‘You will too, perhaps by next year.”

 

Noctis smiled. “I can’t wait. Gladio’s always going on and on about being stronger. Wanna train and get stronger so I can beat his sorry ass.”

 

“Language highness,” Ignis chided, but he was smiling amusedly. “His Majesty will be teaching you how to control your warping soon too.” That got Noctis’ attention. “And your magic.”

 

Noct had turned his full attention to Ignis now, turning in his chair slightly so he could look at his future adviser better. “He said that?” he asked, eyes twinkling with excitement.

 

“I’ve been adjusting your schedule to make room for extra lessons. Your load will be heavier, but you will have extra time that should coincide with his Majesty’s breaks between his council meetings. It should be enough time to include a few lessons every day. But,” Ignis’ glasses gleamed, reflecting the light streaming in through the windows to give him a scheming look. “I’ve seen his majesty practice his warping and magic with Sir Amicitia once, and Sir Amicitia had to help his majesty back to his quarters. I’ve never seen him so drained.”

 

Noctis’ face started to pale. “It’s that…it’s that difficult?”

 

Ignis kept his façade for a while but then quickly let out a soft laugh. “I’m kidding Noctis,” he said as he reached out and patted his charge’s shoulder. “His majesty will make sure you can control it, but you already have that power inside you. You’ll be fine.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so,” Ignis said and delighted as determination filled Noctis’ eyes.

 

“Not in physical training though,” Gladio said from his side. “I’m gonna work you so hard that you’ll be crying for Queen Aulea when we’re done,” he teased.

 

“Meanie!” Noctis grumped at him, sticking his tongue out. “I wanna see Ignis beat you during training.”

 

“Heh, I’d like to see that too,” Gladio said, gleam in his eye as Ignis turned to face him.

 

“Oh? You do remember I trained with Ravus back when I was in Tenebrae.”

 

“So?” Gladio asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raising in a teasing manner.

 

“I don’t like that tone you’re using Gladio,’ Ignis said as he raised a delicate eyebrow of his own.

 

Gladio chuckled and shrugged. “What tone?”

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Gladio and decided that he would do his best to put the Shield in his place and still that tongue.

 

**

 

It turns out, that Ignis was the one who had to be put in his place.

 

The afternoon had started as he had planned it. Lunch was done right on schedule and Ignis and Noctis had gone off to their next two lessons before they would meet up with Gladio at the Crownsguard training hall.

 

Ignis would be going to his first joint training with Gladio and Noctis was done with his classes for the day, so he went with Ignis anyway.

 

“What about your homework?” Ignis had asked the prince.

 

Noctis shrugged. “I’ll work on it after you’re done with practice,” he had responded. “I just wanna see you beat Gladio.”

 

“I’ll do my best to meet your expectations then.”

 

Noctis chuckled and smiled up at Ignis. “I’ve seen you train with the Crownsguard trainees. You’re too good. That’s why they’re moving you to train with Gladio. That behemoth is a natural, think that’s why they chose him as my future Shield.”

 

“I know,” Ignis said softly, his mind drifting back to that moment when Gladio attacked Ravus and stopped just inches before the sword could strike Ignis. He remembered that raw power and the control that came with that swing. He remembered the gush of wind that accompanied it, the feeling fresh on his cheeks. He remembered how loud his heart was beating against his chest at that instant. He had been afraid but he had also been determined, both to stop Gladio and to protect Ravus.

 

Then Ignis felt Noctis’ smaller hand wrap around his forearm. He looked down at his charge. “Yes Noct?”

 

“Don’t… don’t get hurt ok?” Noctis asked. “Promise me.”

 

Ignis smiled and nodded. “I won’t. I trust in the skills I possess. I also trust in Gladio’s.”

 

Noctis let out a soft huff. “I know, but I just wanna say it. You’re my friend Ignis, don’t want you getting hurt even if it’s training.”

 

“I never hear you saying those same words of concern for Gladio.”

 

“He doesn’t need them.”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow. Did Noctis not see the bruises Gladio came back with after almost every training session with Clarus?

 

“He’s… he’s strong Ignis. He…He’s gonna be my Shield, so he should get stronger. Small bruises shouldn’t hurt him if he wants to get stronger.’

 

Ignis felt a fond smile creeping across his lips. So his charge wasn’t as inattentive as he made it seem like.

 

“That is true. And I would imagine he would be thoroughly pleased that his prince thinks so highly of him.”

 

Noctis promptly blushed and shook his head quickly. “Don’t ever tell him that!”

 

“I won’t highness,” Ignis said with a teasing chuckle. “Ah, it seems that we have arrived,” he said as they stopped in front of the large door leading to the training center. He took a deep breath and opened the doors.

 

The training schedule for the Crownsguard had been modified so that the inner training halls would be abandoned during these times. It was made so that the usual occupants were outside in the outdoor training grounds instead so the Prince’s Shield and Chamberlain could use it for their own training.

 

It was the same arrangement for when Clarus, Regis, and Cor needed to practice together in private. And Ignis was quite thankful that they were in private. Whatever happened here would be between the three of them.

 

He didn’t appreciate having strangers prying into his or Gladio’s progress.

 

Training with the Crownsguard trainees was only meant to keep his senses sharp, with drills and basic strengthening exercises. They barely practiced one on one battles.

 

This one was different. He would be in a one on one match with Gladiolus Amicitia. Whoever lost or won this match was not important, but if an outsider saw it, the outcome would get around the Citadel in hushed whispers and Ignis disliked that. He didn’t like to give people fodder for gossip.

 

He and Noctis crossed the empty space. It was impossible to miss Gladio. He had already started his warm up excersises and was stretching down on the mats when Ignis and Noctis came in.

 

“Noct! Ignis!” Gladio called as he spotted them and waved them over.

 

“I see you’ve already started warming up,” Ignis commented as he placed his bag down on the plastic chairs by the side. Noctis sat down on the seat right next to Ignis’ bag and pulled his own bag on to his lap.

 

“Are you not going to change? There’s no one in the locker room,” Gladio said as he stood up from the mats and stretched his back. Ignis could hear one of his bones make a cracking sound that made him cringe.

 

“I didn’t know this was the arrangement,” he said as he gestured around the deserted training hall. “If I had, I would have brought a change of clothes. But alas,” Ignis said as he started undoing his cuffs and folding his sleeves upwards.

 

Gladio gradually made his way towards them and shrugged. “Fine by me if you wear your business shirt. But if you lose because it’s way too restrictive, don’t blame me.”

 

“Oh no, I don’t plan to lose Gladio,” Ignis said as he popped open the first two buttons of his shirt.

 

Gladio shrugged and his eyes stayed on Ignis’ collarbone for a brief second and then moved his eyes away, focusing instead on the weapons rack. “Fine,” the larger of the two muttered and Ignis wondered if he had taken offense to him not bringing a change of clothes? Did that… perhaps he thought that Ignis was looking down at him and this exercise?

 

He let this go for now. He would show Gladio that he was serious at this and that looking down at the future shield and this training exercise was the last thing on Ignis’ list of intentions. That’s why he intended to win.

 

“Am I free to select a weapon of my choosing?’ Ignis asked as he walked over to the weapons rack.

 

“Yeah, course you are,” Gladio said, voice gruff as he followed after Ignis and went straight to the selection of wooden broadswords. He grabbed one with one hand and swung it up and over his shoulders with one hand.

 

“Impressive,” Ignis said. It truly was. He could see that Gladio had gotten stronger, but he had yet to see it in action. This was truly impressive.

 

Ignis knew where his strengths and weakness lay. Raw power was not his forte, it was speed and agility. His choice was between the spear and the dagger, and his mind settled on daggers. He wanted to see how Gladio fought in close quarters. He could devise a long ranged alternative attack the next time their schedules would allow them to train together.

 

Gladio seemed to lighten with that comment. “I’ve gotten much stronger since you last saw me draw a sword Ignis.”

 

“I can see that clearly Gladio,” Ignis said lightly as he plucked out two daggers from the fine collection of wooden training armaments.

 

“Daggers? You’re fighting a broadsword with daggers?”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at Gladio’s question. Was he feeling like Ignis was looking down at him again? The younger of the two sighed softly and shook his head. “Gladiolus,” he said, using his friend’s full name.

 

That seemed to grab Gladio’s attention instantly. Ignis never used his full name, ever. He had always referred to him as Gladio, ever since they first met.

 

“I seem to be getting the impression that you think I’m underestimating this practice exercise, that I’m under estimating _you_.”

 

The look that crossed Gladio’s eyes was enough to let Ignis knew that he had hit the nail on the head. He flipped the daggers in the air, flipping them and then catching them without looking at them, his eyes on Gladio. “I intend to show you my growth as well. You never gave me a choice to retaliate all those years ago. So you do not know my strength. That is why I chose my best weapon – daggers. If I was underestimating, you I would go with the broadsword because that is where I am weakest. But alas, a training exercise with you is precious enough that I want to be at my best when I face you.”

 

“But… but daggers aren’t…”

 

Ignis smiled at the taller boy. “My strength is not in power Gladio, unlike yourself. My strength is in my speed and I can’t use that while I’m wielding a large weapon I can barely lift above my head.”

 

Gladio finally relaxed his shoulders and let out a soft huff. “I thought you were underestimating me,” he said with a self depreciating laugh.

 

“Why should I do that? You’re the only one in my knowledge who has raised a sword against the crown prince of Tenebrae and survived to tell the tale.”

 

Gladio winced at the reminder. “You’re never going to let that go huh?”

 

“You impressed me and Ravus that night, so why would I?”

 

“Impress?” Gladio huffed again, shrugging at Ignis. “I think the word you’re looking for is amused. By the antics of a young boy who was too young to know he was raising his sword against a fucking prince.”

 

“Oh trust me, we were impressed.” Ignis corrected his friend’s correction. “Shall we? I’m rather excited to see how my form can go against yours.”

 

Gladio pulled the broadsword from where it was resting on his shoulders and got down into a fighting stance. It was a stance that Ignis hadn’t seen in Tenebrae, but one that he had seen plenty of times among the Crownsguard trainees. He was used to it by now.

 

Ignis himself got into his attack position, placing the daggers in a safe distance, not too far and not too close to his own body.

 

There was no sound in the empty hallway, and for a few seconds only the sounds of Ignis and Gladio breathing could be heard.

 

Then, as if on cue, both boys charged at each other at around the same time.

 

Gladio swung down his broadsword as soon as Ignis was in range. It was fast, truly faster than Ignis had anticipated. He deftly jumped out of the way and sidestepped so that he had access to Gladio’s unguarded side.

 

That was indeed a bad idea. He hadn’t anticipated that Gladio could turn so _fast_ even with his broadsword down. Ignis had anticipated that with the initial velocity needed to swing that sword that he would have at least a .5 millisecond opening.  
  
But Gladio’s sheer power allowed for a shorter recovery time, and Ignis had to brace the wooden daggers before him as he anticipated that strike. And boy what a strike it was. The blow of the broadsword at Gladio’s full power almost knocked Ignis’ air from his lungs as he dug his feet into the floor to keep his position and not be pushed back.

 

“Stay still,” Gladio growled as he pushed down.

 

“Not exactly a good choice given our situation,” Ignis hissed, but with a small smile gracing his lips. He was right to choose his daggers. The spear would have put him at a great disadvantage if this was how fast Gladio could move. He had anticipated that Gladio would be fast, just not _this_ fast.

 

Ignis parried off one of Gladio’s strikes again and then moved his feet. He quickly back flipped out of the way to recompose himself. But then again, Gladio didn’t seem the type to wait. The larger boy charged towards Ignis, quickly closing the distance between them in long and quick strides.

 

But now he was the one charging and Ignis had the small advantage of being able to analyze and probably predict and react to what Gladio was going to do next.

 

Ignis kept light on his feet, even as he raised his arms up to a defending position. As he expected Gladio charged at him head on. But when Gladio got close enough, instead of defending himself or running away, Ignis slid himself across the floor, between Gladio’s legs. It surprised Gladio enough and Ignis was able to complete the maneuver.

 

However, as he struck Gladio’s legs, hoping to find a weak spot that would make the larger boy buckle, he found that not only was he strong, his whole body seemed to be made of muscle. For Gladio barely flinched.

 

“That’s not gonna work Iggy,” Gladio smirked as he turned around and used his hand that wasn’t holding the broadsword to reach down and grab one of Ignis’ wrists.

 

Ignis didn’t even have time to react to the new nickname he was given. His survival instinct kicked in and he tried to pull his hand free. When that didn’t work, he swung his whole body up and wrapped his long legs around Gladio’s neck and chest, attempting to take Gladio down using the grappling arm bar move. His trajectory had been correct, but he failed to take into consideration that Gladio just can’t be moved.

 

And as soon as his legs locked around their target, Gladio had simply smirked and used the position against Ignis. He swung his trapped arm slammed Ignis down on the mats. The wind was knocked out of Ignis’ lungs and his legs loosened their grip enough for Gladio to change their position and pin him down. His hands prisoners in Gladio’s larger hand, and his legs pinned down by thighs that he couldn’t knock down.

 

Gladio smirked down at him. “Guess this is my win.”

 

Ignis looked up in an indignant way. He didn’t want to lose and was about to tell Gladio that no, he hadn’t won yet. But what he saw caught him by surprise.

 

Gladio was so _close_. He was close enough that Ignis could see the honeyed amber hues that flared in his eyes, he could see how blown his pupils were, probably from the adrenaline. He could see the pores littering his cheeks, the tan that was forming from consistent outdoor training. He could see the think sheen of sweat that was covering the other’s face, and see each droplet that was trailing down the chiseled jaw.

 

When. Just when had Gladio transitioned from the over excited child to this…. Teenager?

 

Sure they were both pre-teens, but it seemed that Gladio’s body was developing faster. His jaw was already angled, and as Ignis looked lower, eyes following the veins down his neck, to his pulse point, and down to his already distinct adam’s apple. He watched it bob and found himself staring for a bit, then looked up at Gladio’s handsome face.

 

Since when had he considered Gladio handsome?!

 

And this close, he could smell Gladio’s scent. Ignis had always thought that men in the training rooms smelled disgusting. He would gift them all a deodorant and perhaps an aerosol spray for the locker room everyday if that meant lessening the smell slightly. Hygiene, how could some people live without it?

 

But Gladio smelled good. He smelled of light cologne and a combination of light cedar and leather, a smell that Ignis could only describe as _Gladio._

 

Ignis laid there, frozen, his thoughts in a mess, as he realized how he had just described his friend. Gladio didn’t make a move to stand either and so both boys stayed in that position for a while, frozen and unmoving.

 

“That's’ enough you two,” from the other end of the training hall made both boys snap out of it.

 

Ignis saw Gladio’s eyes widen and there was no doubt that his own expression was an exact mirror of that.

 

In a second, both boys moved to stand. Gladio scrambled to get off Ignis and Ignis jumping to his feet as soon as he was able. There was a quick tangle of limbs as they were both tall boys who weren’t used to their constant growth spurts, but in their state of surprise, it couldn’t have gone any more smoothly.

 

Standing beside Gladio, Ignis tried to focus on the form of Clarus Amicitia and their King, Regis, standing on the sides. Both men were smiling and Ignis but Ignis felt his heart hammering in his chest. It wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong, It was what he was thinking about Gladio before their attention was called. That had been unexpected and totally inappropriate, especially because they were both dealing with weapons. Even though they were made of wood, they could inflict serious harm if the user was distracted.

 

“Your majesty!” Gladio and Ignis greeted promptly, bowing their heads towards Regis and Clarus.

 

“Boys, please. Not when we’re in private. The formalities can be set aside when it’s just us. Especially you Gladiolus, I’ve seen your father try and fail to change your diapers when you were a wee boy. I think you’ve seen Uncle Regis as Uncle Regis more often than as King Regis.”

 

Gladio blushed promptly and Ignis watched as Clarus gave the king a seemingly friendly but also seemingly painful bop on the shoulder.

 

“Your majesty I…”

 

“You too Ignis,” the king said.

 

“But I ….”

 

Regis raised a hand and waved it dismissively. “You may address me as your majesty in public, but if it’s just us, you, me, my son, Gladiolus, Clarus, and even Cor, just call me Regis.”

 

Ignis didn’t know what to say to that. He can’t just go around calling the king by his given name. He had a quick flashback to Ravus asking him the same. But he was the crown prince, not the ruling king of Tenebrae yet!

 

“Regis,” Ignis heard Clarus say.

 

“Fine,” Regis muttered. “Call me whatever you want, just none of that majesty stuff when it’s just us ok?”

 

“But I will become prince Noctis’ chamberlain, I cannot go around addressing the King and his Shield, even the Marshall, so informally.”

 

“Ignis, it’s because you are going to become Noctis’ chamberlain that I ask this,” Regis said as he and Clarus finally got close enough that he could go to Noct’s side and ruffle his son’s hair affectionately. “I expect you to treat Noctis as family more than as your prince. Care for him, be strict on him, not out of duty but because of your bond. I expect you to trust Gladiolus in that regard as well. Noctis and Gladiolus are like brothers as it is, and I think that will help Gladiolus in his duty as Shield. It won’t hurt if you’re included in the fold.”

 

Ignis blinked and almost took a step back. “But but I…. I’m,” he stammered. He doesn’t stammer. But being told by you king to treat them like family, it was slightly mind numbing. He looked at the king and then down at Noctis still sitting on the chair, his bag clutched to his chest like a precious item.

 

He saw reason, and the king had a good point. Serving Noctis out of duty would be different from serving him out of love. The latter being more powerful and would drive him further. He had a fond spot for the young prince, that was without doubt. He had moved from Tenebrae to Insomnia for that purpose. For all of his attachment to Tenebrae and to Ravus, it just felt right to be by Noctis’ side. He was sure, that in time, he would learn to love his young charge as one would love a sibling.

 

“A commoner?” Clarus finished his sentence for him. He quirked an eyebrow and smiled at Ignis. “Queen Sylva included you in her fold, accepted you in her family. I don’t see how the Lucian royals should treat you any different.”

 

Ignis blushed and bit his inner cheek. That was all because of Ravus. He didn’t want Regis to take him into his fold because he was special or because he seemed like he was close to the royal family in Tenebrae.

 

“You chide me Clarus, but look who has him over thinking now,” Regis shot back at his Shield. The King sighed and shook his head. “Commoner you may be Ignis, but you are already in training to be the future king’s adviser, his chamberlain, his sword. You are a noble not by birth, but by your hard earned position.”

 

Ignis blinked back in response to what the king said, and it took Regis’ hand on his shoulder to break him out of his stupor. “You’ll get used to it. We’ll just have to remind you every once in a while,” he said. Then turning to Gladio, he said, “So you start weapons training together from today onwards?” he clarified.

 

“Yes sir,” Gladio said, and then quickly corrected himself, “Regis, uncle, sir.”

 

Clarus had to bring his hand up to his snort at his son’s attempt.

 

“I’m trying here dad,” Gladio muttered.

 

“Indeed you are,” Regis responded. “Ignore your father, he can be such an old fart.”

 

This time it was Gladio’s turn to hide a laugh behind his hand and Ignis couldn’t help but smile at Clarus’ expense.

 

Clarus rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Well you two did good,” he said, deferring to their training to get the attention away from himself casually. “We watched around half way through. Gladiolus, you need to work on your swing, I’ve told you again and again that you have a few seconds of lag between swings and that just won’t do.”

 

Ignis listened and watched Gladio from the corner of his eye. Despite the earlier easy banter, Gladio was listening to his father with the eyes of a soldier, of an inferior listening to a superior officer.

 

“Yes dad, I know and I’m working on it.” Gladio said with a roll of his shoulder. ”There’s also the matter of my reaction time to Ignis’ speed. If he had thrown his daggers, I may have been hit.”

 

“Good boy,” Clarus said, and despite his strict appearance, Ignis could hear the pride in his voice.

 

“But to be fair to Gladiolus, Ignis had put up a good fight,” Regis said as he turned to Ignis. “You fight with the speed and finesse of a Tenebraen but with the strategic precision of a Glaive. That was really impressive. No one your age has been able to last this long against Gladiolus.”

 

Ignis turned to Gladio and found his friend smiling at him. “He’s right. Shouldn’t have doubted when you said you were taking this seriously.”

 

Ignis flushed from all the praises. He looked down at his hands and shook his head. “I had calculated right, timing and everything. Except for Gladio’s strength. I couldn’t move him.”

 

Gladio’s smile widened and he couldn’t help but flex his arm, popping a bicep.

 

“Don’t push it Gladio,” Ignis muttered, looking away, and turning to Clarus. “I think I want to add more strength training to my regimen sir,” he said, still unable to drop the formality. “Not too much, I can’t use my speed if I bulk up like Gladio. But I can use a bit more strength. It would help when I use my spears too.”

 

Clarus smiled widely at Ignis and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good lad, I’ll help Gladio fix up a training regimen for you and you two can train more together. Soon,” he turned to look at Noctis, “the three of you can train together.”

 

Noctis flashed him a wide smile. “I wanna beat Gladio!”

 

“That’s great motivation squirt,” Gladio said with a smirk.

 

Noctis just narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a thumbs down, then stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Ignis sighed, this wasn’t proper behavior for a prince. But then he remembered Ravus and Lunafreya when they were in the company of each other, relaxed and open, no formalities, just like how Gladio and Noctis were. Perhaps someday he could be part of it too, as Regis had said.

 

As Gladio and Noctis continued to bicker about their future training sessions together, Ignis turned back to Regis and Clarus. “Did your majesty come here just to observe our training?”

 

Regis sighed. “I should make it a rule to not answer you when you refer to me as majesty. But then we’ll never get anything done.” He then seemed to get over his dramatics and reached out to pat Ignis’ shoulder. “We’ll have some visitors soon.”

 

“Visitors sir?”

 

Regis’ smile widened. “Your good friend is coming over.”

 

Ignis took but a fraction of a second to go from questioning to excited. His eyes widened considerably. “Ravus is coming?!”

 

“Is that all it takes to make you drop “majesty” and “sir”?” Regis asked with an amused look.

 

Ignis took a step back and blushed at his miss. “Ah…it’s… apologies,” he muttered softly. He was so concerned with his miss that he didn’t see that Gladio had turned his full attention back to him and the conversation he was having with Regis.

 

“My dear boy, we’ve been trying to get you drop it, so it's really fine,” Regis said with a soft laugh. “Yes he’s coming, with the princess Lunafreya. Sylva won’t be able to come this time, so Ravus will take the helm for their visit. It will be his first official visit to Lucis, so we’ll try to make it as comfortable for him and the princess as we can. You’re the one who knows him and the princess best, I was hoping you would…”

 

Ignis was nodding even before Regis even finished that sentence. “I’ll assist the prince and princess during their visit,” he said, almost too enthusiastically. “Of course I won’t neglect my duties or my studies, I ….”

 

“I’m tagging along,’ Gladio’s booming voice suddenly interjected and he received a raised eyebrow from Clarus. Thankfully his father didn't bring up the issue of him attacking the prince the first time they had met.

 

“What about training?” Clarus asked instead, eyes on Gladio.

 

“I won’t slack off,” Gladio said as he crossed his arms. “I haven’t seen Ravus in a while either,” he said.

 

Clarus gave him a look. But it was Regis who spoke.

 

“That is an excellent arrangement!” he said happily. “You’re young Gladiolus, but you know all the security protocol, and I can trust you with ensuring that the Glaives who will be assigned to the prince and princess will be following all the procedures. Do not worry about Noctis. He will be with me. We have things to discuss with Lunafreya. Your father  and the Marshall will be more than enough protection for us both.”

 

“I believe Ravus can protect himself,” Ignis offered, glancing at Gladio. “You don’t have to worry about his security.”

 

Gladio uncrossed his arms and settled his hands on his waist instead. “Sounds like you don’t want me to hang out with you two.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean that. Fine. Put words in my mouth Gladio,” he muttered.

 

“Then it's settled,” Regis said with a clap of his hands, signaling the end of the discussion.

 


	10. A Lucian Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in a rush to get everything ready and sorted out before the Tenebraean royals arrive.   
> Meanwhile Ignis and Gladio try to sort out their feelings.

The days passed by like a blur for Ignis. He found himself busier than usual for the next few weeks leading up to the Tenebraen royal visit. He put his classes together, forcing lessons to be taught at a shorter amount of time so that he would have a whole week free to spend with Ravus.

 

His tutors had told him that it wasn’t necessary, because they could just pick up where they left off. But Ignis didn’t want to look like he was slacking off. He wanted to finish his lessons without any delays. A few days off shouldn’t matter they had said, and to be honest, they weren’t considered days off because attending to Ravus was a service to the Crown by itself. They were royal guests from a strong ally after all.

 

But Ignis would have none of it. He would finish his lessons at the appropriate time and without delay. His new fascination for adventures in the kitchen would have to wait. He would prioritize his academics to earn himself some time with his best friend. If he had to sacrifice a few hours of sleep, then so be it.

 

He didn’t get to see Gladio much during those few weeks either. The other boy had been focusing on more of his training the recent weeks, said something about needing to show that he had gotten stronger. Ignis hadn’t pressed him for details, especially not when he was having moral dilemmas of his own regarding the other.

 

If any, being away from Gladio for a few days was a welcome break. It did, however, feel very lonely. It was similar to how Ignis had felt when he first move into Insomnia. But as things were, this was better than getting all confused with his friend’s proximity.

 

Noctis was his constant companion for those few weeks as the young prince still had to share his classes with him. He kept the slow pace of his class, as the tutors dictated it, and didn’t follow Ignis’ pace. Neither Noctis or Magnus commented on the amount of schoolwork Ignis brought home with him all throughout that week.

 

Magnus trusting that his nephew wouldn’t take on more than he could chew, and Noctis not daring to ask because Ignis might include him in some of the additional lessons.

 

Ignis was fine on his own. He would finish his classes and finish off his workload.

 

Gladio, on the other hand, was not fine on his own. His mind had been full of Ignis and only Ignis for the past few months. Ever since meeting the younger boy as a child, Ignis had left a mark on the young Amicitia.

 

He grew up seeking to become stronger, to become the Shield that he had promised Ignis he would become. He would become a shield fit for the prince Noctis when the time came.

 

But then he saw him again back then with Ravus, almost hit him with his blade. That moment, in reality was only a fraction of a second, but for Gladio it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.

 

He watched as his blade swung down, as the velocity that came with it forced a gush of wind that moved Ignis’ hair out of the style he usually kept it in. The flare from the streetlamp, reflected by his blade down on to Ignis’ determined eyes.

 

His eyes were blazing with a ferocity and strength that tugged at Gladio’s whole body, and made him stop his attack before he could hurt Ignis.

 

In truth, he didn’t know if he was capable of such control over such a heavy weapon at that age, but Ignis’ eyes, it was all he needed to enable him to have that control. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t his self training that allowed him to stop at that second.

 

It was Ignis.

 

And that image of Ignis, all bathed in light from the flare, green eyes flashing, and standing immobile and without a weapon in front of a prince, to defend him with his life, it was burned in his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn’t forget it.

 

He wanted to please Ignis, he wanted to make those green eyes look at him again, not in annoyance, but in approval.

 

He wanted Ignis to look at him the same way he looked at Ravus.

 

Not that he didn’t like Ravus. The prince was actually easy to get along with when you got to know him, but he wasn’t Ignis. And he just preferred that Ignis looked at him that way instead of towards Ravus.

 

So when Ignis announced that he was moving to Insomnia, Gladio thought that it was finally his turn to impress Ignis.

 

But, as it turns out, Ignis was not that easy to impress.

 

He was so focused on his studies, and on becoming the future chamberlain for Noctis that he barely paid Gladio any attention. Sure they hung out, they had lunch or sometimes dinner together with Noctis, Regis, Clarus, and Aulea. His mother rarely joined them for functions ever since Iris was born, and Clarus had told him that it was something she would get over.  He trusted his father and as he didn’t get along with Lily that much, Gladio truly didn’t mind. He seemed more content spending time with his extended family in Regis, Aulea, and Noctis, and now that included Ignis.

 

Gladio had been looking forward to training with Ignis, to show him how much he had grown, how much better he had gotten. But Ignis had been sent off to train with the Crownsguard, under his father’s and Cor’s watchful eyes. So Gladio never got his chance.

 

Until then, he enjoyed the moments he got to hang out with Ignis. It was nice. It was friendly, and it felt so right. It was as if no real effort was needed for his friendship with the other boy.

 

With Noctis is was slightly different. He found himself annoyed at the young prince most of the time when it came to official roles. He bantered and played around with the prince when they weren’t on official business. They both had some growing up to do. But Gladio was glad for their easy relationship. It was mostly due to their close proximity since they were born. His father being always at Regis’ side as his Shield gave Gladio many reasons to see and hang out with Noctis.

 

With Ignis, it had worried him at first since Tenebrae was very different from Lucis. But it just felt like puzzle pieces falling into place. He knows he drives Ignis crazy with his talk about training all the time, or his romance novels that he loves to read and share even though Ignis obviously wasn’t interested. He also dumbly listens to the new things Ignis learns in class. How he’s so fascinated by the Crystal and the history of the Lucian kings, and all that. It doesn’t interest Gladio as much as just listening to Ignis talk so animatedly about such a boring subject.

 

Suffice to say when his father informed him that Ignis would be joining his training sessions, Gladio could have almost whooped for joy right there and then. He had been longing to show off to Ignis for a couple of years now, and now he finally had the chance.

 

He did. But what he didn’t expect was that Ignis was an almost equal match to him. What he lacked in strength he made up for with his speed and his quick thinking in battle.

 

Instead of impressing Ignis, it was Gladio who was impressed.

 

He wanted to train more with Ignis, wanted to spend more time with him, wanted to learn more things about him.

 

Ok, so maybe he was stepping over the line.

 

Maybe he was even harboring a tiny crush on the younger boy.

 

He was young himself, but he knew for sure that the approval he sought from Ignis stemmed from something that was different from familial or professional ties – like he did with his father and the king. He wanted their approval, but not in the same way as Ignis.

 

In Ignis’ case, Gladio wanted him to look at him and _only_ him.

 

He had that moment. When he had pinned Ignis down on the ground at the training mats. Ignis was looking at him, his bright emerald eyes locked on to Gladio’s amber. It was but a moment, but it was another that Gladio would burn in his memory.

 

But then the news had to come, that Ravus and Lunafreya were coming.

 

He didn’t know how to think about that. He wants to see Ravus too, he did enjoy his company after their quick altercation all those years back. He didn’t keep in touch with him the same way Ignis had, but he still did exchange the occasional email or two with the Tenebraean prince. Especially when Iris was born, and Ravus was the only other person he knew with a younger sister.

 

But just imagining how Ignis would be looking at Ravus made Gladio’s heart clench in ways he didn’t appreciate. He would have to handle it, learn to deal with it like a big boy. He would have time to make Ignis look at him again.

 

“Gladiolus, glaring at your uniform will not help button it up.”

 

Gladio looked up at the mirror, and spotted the reflection of his mother leaning against the doorframe, her eyes on him.

 

Ever since Iris was born, he’d seen less and less of his mother outside of the bedroom or her study. So seeing her standing and moving about came as a surprise to him.

 

“Is Iris sleeping?”

 

Lily smiled at him, although it was a simple raising of her lips as the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “You haven’t seen me in weeks and you ask about your sister.” She sighed and shrugged. “Iris is in her cot. She just fell asleep.”

 

Gladio sighed himself and turned around to face her. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s just not everyday that I see you out and about.”

 

“I know Gladiolus,” she said as she waved a dismissive hand. “Your father will be done soon. I just wanted to take a good look at you before he whisks you off away to your duties. It’s the first time you’re wearing your Crownsguard uniform after all.” Her smile turned slightly fonder and Gladio didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

He had grown really distant with his mother. They weren’t really close to start with, he’d always been close with his father ever since he learned how to walk and stumbled into his weapons’ closet. So seeing her smile like this, fond and honest, it somehow made him feel weird, like he didn’t know where to place his emotions.

 

“You look good,” she said. “Just like your father when he was your age,” she said as she pulled away from the doorframe.

 

Gladio wasn’t given the chance to respond to Lily as she moved away from the door, to the direction of her study.

 

Gladio sighed and turned back to the mirror, tugging on his collar and getting the buttons to go in the right slots. She was right about one thing though, his father would come to collect him soon so they could head to their charges at the same time.

 

When Clarus arrived a few minutes later, Gladio had his uniform on properly this time. His father paused at the door, the same way his mother had, and Clarus came up to him with a proud smile.

 

“You look good Gladiolus,” he said as he clapped his son’s shoulder.

 

Gladio could forget Ignis for a brief moment when he saw the proud smile on his father’s face. He was still just a boy who craved his father’s approval after all. He still had large shoes to fill.

 

His father led them to the car, it was just the two of them again. Gladio was used to it. He didn’t mention to him that Lily had been up and about earlier, and why now of all days. But someday, he hoped that Iris could join them. Someday.

 

The trip to the Citadel wasn’t done in silence. His father reminded him of what he should and shouldn’t do, he reminded him to keep an eye out on security, and to tell him what he thought afterwards. Someday in the future it would be Gladio’s and the Marshall’s work to keep the Citadel safe after all.

 

Gladio knew he wasn’t the smartest kid on the block, but he found it surprisingly easy to understand and remember things when it came to battles and security. Without seeing the reports, he could imagine how his father’s layout worked. He could easily visualize the Glaives and the Crownsguard that were stationed in the different locations his father mentioned.

 

Upon arriving at the Citadel, Gladio followed Clarus up the steps and towards the chambers where their charges were waiting. Walking up the long flight of stairs, Gladio could see that the decorations were already up.

 

There were banners, welcoming the Tenebraen prince and princess. There were also little sparks of light, that would appear and disappear like blue fireflies in the daylight, no doubt done by magic.

 

Gladio would have wanted to stay there and look at the decorations, but he didn't have the luxury of time. He followed after his father up the steps and tried to keep his attention on going forward.

 

Clarus walked briskly through the halls, with Gladio at his heels. It didn’t take them long to reach the waiting room where both Regis and Noctis were waiting for them. He didn’t spot Ignis, perhaps he was with his uncle that morning.

 

“Ah, Clarus, Gladiolus,” Regis said as he looked up from the report he was reading. Leave it to the king, still working while he was waiting. Noctis on the other hand, was walking around the waiting room, sticking his fingers through the books in the shelves that held the recent reports that Regis liked to review during his free time. He looked up and flashed Gladio a grin when he and Clarus walked in.

 

Gladio kept his features schooled and focused, but made a small thumb’s up sign for the young prince.

 

Clarus walked up to Regis’ desk and smiled at his King. “You’re ready, that’s a surprise.”

 

“How rude,” Regis said, but there was amusement in his tone. But when Clarus didn’t budge, he added, “Aulea made sure Noct and I were both ready before you and Gladiolus were scheduled to arrive, happy?”

 

“Aulea always keeps you in line, what would you do without her?”

 

“Whatever it is, you’d be stuck with me. You’re my Shield after all.”

 

“Ah,” Clarus said with a scoff.

 

Gladio managed to catch that rare smile on his father’s lips. It was a smile he rarely sees nowadays, almost as rare as seeing his mother around. It was a smile he only had for his King, only for Regis, and the young boy wished that someday he would be smiling the same way when he looked at his own king.

 

He looked at the King and Regis was sharing the same fond smile with his father. It was nice, and Gladio wished they would look this relaxed and this happy like this all the time.

 

Regis turned to Gladio and smiled at him. “My my look at you Gladiolus,” he said. “You are the splitting image of your father in those clothes. I’m sure you’d be as amazing as he is or even better at his duties when the time comes.”

 

Gladio puffed out his chest and felt an immense pride swell in his chest. “Thank you sir!” he said, voice unnecessarily loud in the small study.

 

“Uncle,” Regis reminded him with a small laugh. He then raised a hand and waved Gladio off in Noctis’ general direction. “No need to be so stiff. It’s just us in here Gladiolus. You can relax with Noctis for a while until Ignis and Aulea come to get us.”

 

Gladio nodded, ignoring the excitement he felt in his body at the mere mention of Ignis’ name. He was really looking forward to seeing the other boy, the same way he did every day, especially since it was the first time he was wearing his uniform today. He hoped Ignis didn’t find it lacking.

 

“Yes sir uncle sir!” he said as he quickly excused himself and went to Noctis, ignoring the amused chuckle the older men exchanged.

 

“Hey,” he called as he walked over to where Noctis was.

 

“Hey,” the prince responded without looking up from the spot he was poking in the shelf.

 

“What are you doing?” Gladio asked as he leaned against the shelf and looked down at the prince.

 

“Nothing,” Noctis muttered as he continued poking the shelf.

 

Gladio sighed and reached down to take out the book that Noctis was poking at. “Bored?” he asked.

 

Noctis sighed and the child changed from his squatting position to a sitting position. He sat down on the carpeted floor and pouted at Gladio. “Not really.”

 

Gladio raised his eyebrow and then it dawned on him. This would be Noctis’ first public appearance that actually mattered. They would have a prince from another nation come to their city. It would be the first time the crown prince would be seeing another, and it wouldn’t be impossible for people to compare them if they see anything lacking in Noctis.

 

“Hey,” he said as he put the book back in and knelt down on the floor in front of Noctis. “I’m nervous too ya know?”

 

Noctis’ pout faltered slightly. “You are?”

 

“Hell yea.” Gladio smiled and reached down to pat Noctis’ shoulder. “See this uniform? It shows what people expect of me, to protect you and all. But I’m not even big enough to fit into it completely yet.”   
  
And what would Ignis think? Of course Gladio did not say that, but yeah Ignis was what made him truly nervous at this point. What if Ignis thought him lacking? He would never think that of Noctis, Ignis was devoted to their prince like any other and he would usually keep his words filtered when talking with the prince. But he would not offer the same courtesy to Gladio, he doesn't mince his words.

 

A small smile began to form on Noctis’ lips. “You get nervous too Gladio?”

 

“Course I do. So does Ignis you know,” he said, nudging his prince’s shoulder lightly with his own.

 

Noctis shook his head. “Ignis doesn’t get nervous, he never does. He’s always so perfect.”

 

“That’s because he works twice as hard as everyone. You take the same lessons as him, you’ve seen how much he studies right? Iggy works really hard.”

 

Noctis’ eyes widened and then slowly, the pout was replaced with a small teasing smile. “Does he know you call him that?”

 

“What?”

 

Noctis’ smile got even wider. “Does Ignis know that you call him Iggy?”

 

Gladio blinked and quickly felt a flush spread across his cheeks. “No! No um… no!” He was sure that he has never slipped yet. But now that Noctis knows, there was no telling that he would tell on him. “Noct please he doesn’t know. He’s gonna hate it. Please… don’t.. don’t tell Ignis!”

 

“Don’t tell me what?”

 

Gladio felt his his whole body run cold. Why, oh why did he not hear the door opening and Ignis walking in with the queen? Well there was the issue of his heart hammering in his chest and echoing in his ears. But as a shield, shouldn’t he be more alert? He’d be worrying about that if the subject of his crush wasn’t standing just behind him, and Noctis’ smile getting wider with each passing second.

 

But Astrals bless Noctis, the teasing didn’t last long. He peeked at Ignis from in front of Gladio and shrugged. “He thinks you’re working too hard, studying too much. He didn’t want to tell you that you should take care of yourself more because he knows you’re a big boy and can handle it all yourself.”

 

Gladio almost jumped when he felt Ignis’ gloved hand on his shoulder. He always hated Ignis’ gloves, but for some reason Ignis had started wearing them since he moved to Insomnia. He had thought of asking about them, but they always slipped his mind.

 

He dared turn to look at Ignis, and found that his friend was smiling at him, with an amused expression on his face. “I appreciate the thought Gladio, and really you don’t need to hide these things from me. I am aware that my load is heavy and am very much aware of your concern for me. And for that I am truly thankful.”

 

Gladio gaped, his lips opening and closing as he tried and failed to form words. He was so stuck in his stupor that he didn't even hear the shutter of Clarus’ camera going off in the background, preserving this moment.

 

“Gladio? Are you coming down with something?”

 

Gladio snapped out of it as Ignis took off his gloves, probably to press his hand to Gladio’s forehead to check his temperature.

 

“Ah yeah I’m fine,” he said. “Don’t ya worry ‘bout me,” he said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“If you’re sure,” Ignis said as he smiled at Gladio. He pulled back a little to give Gladio a once over. His smile widened and he patted Gladio’s shoulder. “This uniform looks good on you,” he said. Then he turned to Noctis to greet him too as Gladio’s flush returned back in full force.

 

If this is how it would be the whole day, he would not survive.

 

Well, it wasn’t just him.

 

 Ignis had a feeling he wouldn’t survive at all either if Gladio was wearing that uniform. He thought the strange feeling from training the weeks before would go away in time, but no it hadn’t. He was very much aware of how good Gladio smelled when he got closer, and was very very much aware of how good the black Crownsguard uniform fit on the older boy’s body.

 

He took a deep breath and let it out carefully. He couldn’t afford to be distracted today. Not only was he seeing Ravus after so long, it would also be Ravus and Lunafreya’s first official visit without the queen, and it would also be Noctis’ first audience with the other royals.

 

Ignis needed to be on top of his game. He needed to be focused on his tasks. He needed to be… He took another deep breath and tried to calm himself. There was no need to panic. Gladio would be standing at Noctis’ side. He would be standing slightly farther away as his position as Chamberlain was not made official yet. Gladio’s wasn’t sworn in either but he was more or less a shoe in for the position of Shield. All that remained for Gladio to do was wait until he was 15 and the official ceremony could take place.

 

Ignis took one last deep breath. Yes, he would do his best today.

 

With the queen and Ignis back in there with them, Regis deemed it time to head down to the courtyard where they had the whole set up prepared to receive the guests.

 

Ignis stayed at the back of the group, following them all out of the room and down the stairs. Soon he was joined once again by Sylva, the queen slowing down her steps to join Ignis at the back of the group.

 

“Thank you for helping me earlier Ignis,” she said in her soft motherly tone, reserved only for her family and closer friends.

 

Ignis looked up at her and smiled. “It was my pleasure Majesty,” he said.

 

“Magnus had done magnificently. But you know me, I can’t let it go without a mother’s touch.”

 

Ignis nodded. “The blue lights are certainly a better fit for the prince and princess than the orange lights my uncle chose.”

 

Sylva chuckled against the back of her hand. “A mother’s touch yes?” she asked.

 

“Aunt Daisy is still in Tenebrae. I’m positive she would have helped him if she was around,” Ignis said, shaking his head at the thought of his uncle doing all the chores at home. “You should see him when he tries to make something in the kitchen.”

 

“Oh yes, Magnus has told me that you have started cooking recently.”

 

Ignis blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses. “Ah, yes I have majesty. But ..but it’s nothing much. Just a few basic recipes.”

 

 “You should cook for one of our lunches sometime Ignis.”

 

Ignis’ eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “Majesty, I’m not that good! Certainly I would never be able to prepare food as well as the royal cooks could. It won’t be fit for royalty and I don’t dare…”

 

“Ignis.” Aulea reached down and petted his hair gently. “Trust me, if you cook something for lunch, no matter how simple or grand, it would make Clarus and Regis very happy.”

 

“Majesty,” Ignis said, voice lowering to a hushed whisper. “I doubt that would happen. Please, I don't want to accidentally get everyone food poisoning, or cause everyone to skip their lunches because my food was terrible.”

 

“Oh Ignis, child,” Aulea cooed. as her hand gently caressed his hair, petting it down to comfort him and making sure that she wasn't disturbing the locks he had so carefully put in place that morning. She knew how fussy he got with his hair, even waking earlier than most to make sure he looked presentable. “Don’t you trust your queen?”

 

Ignis bit his lip. “I…I do,” he said. “But…but majesty I…”

 

“Then trust me on this,” Aulea said softly. “When Ravus and Lunafreya are settled in, why don’t you try making a little something? You’ll have some time in the kitchen with the kitchen staff while the Marshall takes over your post at the dais. What do you say?”

 

“I…I’ll try my best,” Ignis said, knowing a losing battle when he saw one. The queen was as stubborn as Regis and Clarus were, most of the time. He was utterly nervous. He knew a recipe or two that Ravus and Gladio would enjoy, but something that even the king and his shield would? That was a lot of pressure.

 

“Good boy,” Aulea said sweetly and pulled her hand back. “I promise you, it will be alright,” she said. “You have my word child.”

 

“What are you talking about back there?” Regis called back and Aulea bowed slightly to Ignis, before moving back up to the front of the group, settling beside her husband.

 

“Just talking about the weather husband.”

 

Regis raised an eyebrow at her and he reached down to hold her hand. “Alright, I know when you don’t want me to keep asking,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“You know me too well,” she said as she squeezed his hand. Then she slowly slipped his hand away from his, and settled on holding Noctis’ hand instead.

 

The walk to the courtyard didn’t take long, and pretty soon the whole party was there and in their positions. There was a dais propped up at the edge of the courtyard, an on that dais were three thrones made of silver and adorned with multicolored gemstones. It looked plainer than the throne inside the throne room in the Citadel but it looked impressive enough to most. Regis was sat on the makeshift throne, with the Queen on a similar throne beside him.

 

Prince Noctis was sitting on a smaller throne between the bigger thrones of the King and Queen. His fluffy black hair untamed, and fluffed up with each gust of the wind. But the throne was small and he had to strain his head up a little bit to see the courtyard better.

 

Clarus and Gladio were both standing beside their respective charges. Ignis was standing beside Clarus, slightly off to the back so that he wasn’t in the limelight.

 

Ignis had inspected the same courtyard earlier with the Queen, checking all the decorations and making some last minute changes. He had seen the security detail that Clarus had proposed for this event. It was without any openings, as expected from the King’s Shield. He knew that Cor the Immortal had also seen the security detail.

 

For the short time he had been training with the Crownsguard, he had seen how Cor drilled the trainees. He had seen how strict he was. If there was anyone else he could trust on security detail, it was Cor and Clarus.

 

He also knew that Gladio had seen the plans, and that helped put his mind at ease.

 

It didn’t stop him from gazing across the courtyard, ignoring the nobles whose faces and names he knew, and keeping an eye out for unfamiliar faces that could be potential threats to the Crown.

 

But he didn’t have to stay in his state of paranoia long. Pretty soon, there were loud trumpets that blared from across the courtyard, and that signaled the arrival of the guests from Tenebrae.

 

Ignis’ eyes moved down to the approaching party and his breath caught in his throat. Everything seemed to stop, and all the sound from the trumpets and harps that were played in reverence to the guests, as well as the loud cheers and applause, seemed to be muted.

 

Lunafreya had grown to a fine young princess. She had been older than he was even back then, but she had always been a small child. There was a small crown of sylleblossoms in her hair, framing her beautiful face. Her hair was in a braid and was worn in an updo, showing her beautiful long neck and her fair skin. Looking at her now, dressed in a beautiful white dress with blue sylleblossoms adorning the skirt, it was difficult to connect her to the playful and often mischievous princess in his memory.

 

But then Ignis’ eyes flitted over to Ravus, and he could literally feel his breath catch in his throat.

 

He had grown from the young boy Ignis had grown up with to this fine young man.  He was wearing white robes that flowed down to his feet. There were black and blue highlights along the side of the robe. The collar was fitted around his neck, emphasizing the length of it. The clothing was fitted perfectly on his body, his long and lithe body. He had grown so tall, perhaps this was already the height that he was supposed to reach as an adult. And suddenly Ignis felt so small.

 

But that was not all. Ravus had been growing his hair, and he had been sending Ignis some pictures, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. His hair made him look so beautiful. It had grown past his shoulder now, the strands so fine and light that the wind was easily picking it up with each blow. His fringe was also grown long, but he had swept it backwards. Half of them stayed where they were but the other half was already moving down and framing half of his face. His hair emphasized the strong jaw that the crown prince now sported. It added to his manly charm, and Ignis could not take his eyes off of him.

 

So entranced he was with watching Ravus and Luanfreya come towards their spot in the courtyard, that Ignis completely failed to notice the glances that Gladio was sending in his direction.

 

When Ravus and Lunafreya both arrived at the dais, Ignis had to remind himself to breathe. The new height difference with Ravus was something he had to get used to, or not if his own growth spurt came soon.

 

Ravus smiled as he addressed the Lucian monarchs. “Your majesties,” he said with a flourish that made Ignis take another deep inhale. Seriously, since when was his best friend this smooth? Lunafreya dipped into a graceful curtsy while Ravus placed his hand on his chest and bowed down from the waist down.

 

“Highnesses,  Ravus, Lunafreya,” Regis said as he stood up and pulled each of them into a firm embrace. “It is nice to see you again, and my my you have both grown,” he said as he hugged them both in turn. “Welcome to the city of Insomnia.”


	11. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis prepares a surprise for the guests, and he gets a surprise of his own.

Ignis had excused himself as quickly as soon as Cor had come to the dais. It was his signal to go to the royal kitchens to check the food that would be served for the two royals. Having grown up with the prince and princess, Aulea had tasked him with ensuring that the food preparation was up to par with what the prince and princess preferred to eat.

 

He busied himself with sampling the food prepared in advance. He talked to some of the cooks, and helped them adjust some of the recipes to better suit Ravus’ and Luna’s individual tastes. Like, Ravus preferred his soup just a tad bit more salty and Lunafreya preferred her soup lighter and less buttery. He also helped them with the portions, as Lunafreya preferred more of this kind of greens while Ravus preferred another.

 

On top of that, was the task that Queen Aulea had given him, and that was to add his own cooking to the mix. He apologized profusely to the kitchen staff as he requested to use the Citadel kitchen. To his surprise though, the elderly head chef laughed and even offered assistance. They didn’t seem to mind and seemed to be really interested in what he was concocting. It wasn’t everyday that a child, and the future chamberlain at that, was here in the kitchens after all.

 

It was tedious work, and he wanted everything to be perfect. And soon it was already time for them to bring the plates out to the dining hall. The whole welcoming ceremony was a public event, but lunch was a private event. It would only be shared between the two royal families and the Amicitias. Ravus knew Clarus and Gladio anyways, and Ignis had already thought it was natural for the Shields to stay with their charges even through something as mundane as eating lunch.  

 

 

So when Ignis, hands freshly washed, entered the dining hall, he was surprised to find that there was one extra unoccupied seat. It was smack in between Ravus and Gladio and Ignis felt the door creak shut behind him.

 

All conversation hushed when Ignis opened the door and Ravus smiled widely at him. “What took you so long Ignis?” he asked, and Ignis found that he rather liked that Ravus’ voice had not reached the low baritone that most men got when they reached that age. It was still reminiscent of his voice when he was younger, and Ignis found that comforting.

 

But that wasn’t the issue here. The issue was that an extra serving of food was placed. It was his mistake, why had he been so focused on the food and counted the plates wrong?

 

“I… I was in the kitchen and checking on things.” He eyed the empty seat and bowed down quickly. “I may have counted wrong, please forgive me majesties,” he said quickly.

 

A sigh from Ravus and Ignis missed the look Ravus and Regis shared. There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and the padding of boots towards him.

 

“Ignis, look at me my friend.” It was Ravus.

 

Ignis looked up, opening his lips to speak but was silenced as Ravus continued. “It’s your seat Ignis,” he said as he smiled and reached down to slip his hand into Ignis’ gloved one. He frowned slightly when he felt the cold leather, but he quickly got over it. With a small smile on his lips, he tugged on Ignis’ hand to lead him to the table.

 

“But I’m…I…”

 

“Ignis,” Regis said from the other end of the table. “Both Ravus and Lunafreya requested that you join us for lunch. I told them that it took me three months to convince you to join us for lunch at the Citadel between the classes you and Noctis share.”

 

“It was a unanimous decision to keep you out of the loop so you won’t have the chance to say no,” Aulea said from her seat beside the King.

 

“We had to talk to the head chef to slip in your plate after you finished counting because we were sure you would spot it if it was placed earlier,” Clarus added.

 

“Forgive us for keeping you in the dark, but we wanted you to join us and this seemed the only way,” Ravus said as he led Ignis to his seat and allowed the younger boy to sit down first before heading back to his own seat.

 

Ignis sat down and looked at everyone around the table with wide disbelieving eyes.

 

“Why looked so surprised?” Gladio asked from his other side and Ignis turned to look at him. “You’re basically family Iggy, mine, Noctis’ and Ravus’ I’m sure.”

 

Noctis snorted from his spot beside his father in the most un-princelike way and even in his state of disbelief Ignis made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

 

“You called him Iggy again Gladio.”

 

Ignis blinked at Gladio and Noctis, unaware of what was going on. “You’ve used that nickname on me on multiple occasions,” he said, trying to reassure his friend. Gladio merely flushed darker and Noctis’ snickering only got louder.

 

Ravus sighed and rolled his eyes. He smiled whenever Ignis had his attention on him and boy did he give his full attention to Ignis, occasionally missing a question or two from Regis. He did however, glare at Gladio every chance he got whenever Ignis wasn’t looking. He didn’t like how Gladio was looking at his Ignis and he didn’t like that Ignis was alternating his attention between him and Gladio.

 

At first there was only Noctis, now he had to share Ignis with Gladio? That wouldn’t do. Paying attention to Noctis was Ignis’ duty as the future advisor, but he had no need to pay attention to Gladio. So he was going to do what he could to show his displeasure at this arrangement, and that was to glare.

 

He couldn’t fight the prince’s shield right now in front of the royal family. No that would be rude.

 

So he settled on glaring, like a child.

 

Meanwhile, Aulea watched the scene and didn’t bother masking her amusement. She turned to Regis and Clarus, shaking her head. “Your sons are too much like you,” she said with a fond smile.

 

Regis raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t sleep as much as Noctis does,” he said.

 

“You’re about as picky as he is when it comes to vegetables when I met you Regis,” Aulea responded.

 

“And I’m nowhere as bad as Gladiolus when it comes to reading poetry. I’m better in that field,” Clarus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“But just about as hopeless when you have a crush,” the queen said as her eyes settled on Gladio and Ignis.

 

She saw the flushed look on Gladio, and recognize it almost immediately. It was reminiscent of Clarus whenever she would chance on him alone with Regis or when Regis stood so close. Of course Clarus got better at handling his emotions when he got older, but Aulea remembered those days when they were younger.

 

Ignis looked utterly confused, reminiscent of Regis when Clarus showed signs of liking him more than as a friend. It was the day Clarus got sworn in as Regis’ shield that Aulea confirmed her suspicions that her friend and sparring partner was harboring feelings for her fiancé.

 

Clarus had sworn his eternal loyalty to Regis that day, officially marking him as Regis’ Shield. No one else had been close enough to hear Clarus whisper another pledge in Regis’ ear. No one else had seen the unmistakable look of pure joy in Regis’ eyes.

 

No one, except Aulea. The bride-to-be of the future king had been standing right next to them.

 

They were young, and Aulea was betrothed to Regis as a decision from their parents. Of noble blood, Aulea was the daughter of a Tenebraen duke and a Lucian noble. Made to move into the Citadel to get to know her betrothed at a young age, Aulea became attached to Regis and Clarus. They became fast friends, and she became part of Regis’ inner circle.

 

She would have been blind to not see the obvious attraction between him and Clarus. She knew a political marriage when she saw one and this was definitely one of them. She knew what it was even when she was a child, that being betrothed to the king would not mean that she would be loved. At least Regis loved her enough as a friend. She knew of others in history where the king had open affairs known to all while the queen faced that shame.

 

She knew about Queen Sylva’s failed marriage, where her husband left her after Lunafreya was born and left no reason. At least the children didn't seem too bothered. It was how political marriages were and Aulea found herself lucky that her husband at least, was decent enough to treat her well and as a good friend. He still hid his affair with Clarus after all these years though, and Aulea had been giving them the space they needed.

 

She was friends with both Clarus and Regis before she became queen. She knew what was going on under her nose, she wasn’t the queen if she couldn’t even tell that her husband loved her as the mother of his child and not as a lover.

 

She glanced sideways and saw another wordless conversation between Clarus and Regis. They’ve been having more of these ever since they met Ignis all those years ago when Noctis was but a babe. Make no mistake, she loved the boy, loved him more than he loved Gladio to be honest. Ignis was quiet, and studious, and very helpful and diligent. Having grown up an outsider to the Insomnians, he knew what it felt for the refugees and had helped the queen with a lot of the dirty work needed.

 

Ignis cared a lot for her own child.  He sometimes watched over him more than Aulea or Regis did, as he could stay with the boy for longer than either of his parents during the day. Aulea had witnessed how Ignis had, on multiple occasions, tried to get Noctis to eat his vegetables. She had seen him try to encourage Noctis but not be overbearing. She had seen him smile that little fond smile of his whenever he thought no one was looking, as he watched the young prince succeed at a task.

 

If Noctis would have an elder brother, Aulea would have wished for it to be Ignis.

 

He was but a child, but he already held a steady place in Aulea’s heart.

 

She knew there was more to Ignis than meets the eye. She knew he was important to her husband, and that there was a secret he held with Clarus with regards to Ignis. But she had no way of knowing what it was particularly.

 

Perhaps he was a child of Regis’ or Clarus’ with another? Perhaps he was their son together with a surrogate? She couldn't tell without asking for details and that would reveal to her husband that she knew. So she had kept quiet.

 

But what she did know was that whatever it was Regis and Clarus were hiding, she loved Ignis on his own merit and that love won’t change even if she knew what his connection to her husband was.

 

She looked over at Ignis and smiled when she saw the boy’s look change as soon as some of the staff started clearing their plates from the main course.

 

Ah, she was wondering if he had taken her suggestion to heart or ignored it. As the entrees had come out one by one, Aulea had thought that maybe Ignis didn’t actually try to prepare anything as he had suggested.

 

But now that the main course was done, and the look on the boy’s face had changed, maybe he had.

 

“Ah, Ignis,” she called from across the table. “I suppose you have something for us?” she asked. If she didn’t, then he could just deny it and the usual conversation would flow around them.

 

To her delight, the boy actually nodded and adjusted his glasses, his adorable nervous tick.

 

“Apologies for being so brazen,” he said as he got up and made a sweeping bow before everyone in the room. “I prepared the final dish for the day, a special collaboration between a traditional Tenebraean dessert with a Lucian twist,” he said as the doors opened and the staff brought out the desserts.

 

It was a small pie and Aulea immediately recognized what dessert Ignis had in mind when he made this. It was a little known dessert in Tenebrae that Aulea herself had only sampled once in her lifetime. It was a really difficult dessert to try and for Ignis to use this particular recipe and add his own twist to it, it spoke volumes of the boy’s skill in the kitchen.  

 

Aulea looked around the table and delighted in the surprised look from everyone around the room. Ravus and Clarus again shared a look that they thought was covert but Aulea could see it out of the corner of her eye.

 

Gladio’s jaw dropped and he was staring at Ignis. Ravus’ eyes had widened and stared the same way Gladio was too. Lunafreya was looking at Ravus with a knowing look, and the flutter of her dress told Aulea that the princess had just kicked her brother beneath the table to snap him out of his stupor.

 

Aulea had to keep herself from chuckling as Ravus quickly recomposed himself and flashed Ignis a charming smile. “Ignis, Astrals, I didn’t know you cooked! You mentioned that you would take to the kitchen when your uncle was away every once in a while, but to actually make something as fabulous as this dessert, it is…”

 

“This tastes sooooo good!” Noctis’ loud exclamation halted Ravus’ rather wordy expression of surprise over the dessert, and Aulea watched as the older prince faltered.

 

Ignis turned to Noctis and smiled at his charge, focusing on him instead of Ravus and Gladio. “Is it now Noctis? You’re not just saying that out of politeness?”

 

Noctis stuffed another spoonful in his mouth and turned to look at Ignis, his face a mess with crust and cream smudges at the edge of his lips and chin. “Are you kidding me Ignis?! This shit is amazing!”

 

So unbecoming of a prince, but it was nice to see her son so animated. Aulea could not hide her chuckle this time as she watched her own son wolf down the dessert.

 

Regis was more timid than their son. Aulea could see his hand trembling slightly as he poked at the dessert and took a bite. And when he swallowed it, it took him a few seconds to compose himself before turning to Ignis. “By the Six, Ignis my boy,” he said with wonder in his voice. “This is absolutely stunning! Did you make this all by yourself?”

 

Ignis flushed at the praise he was receiving and adjusted his glasses again. “The kitchen staff helped a lot your majesty,” he said, stammering slightly as he tried to keep his composure.

 

“But the recipe is yours?” Regis asked again and Aulea heard Clarus inhale sharply.

 

“Yes your majesty,” Ignis said, blush on his cheeks darkening.

 

“Then, from this day forward, I’m giving you permission to use the Citadel kitchens as you please.” He turned to Aulea and continued, “My dear if you would…”

 

“Already on it,” Aulea responded as she smiled at the king and then turned back to Ignis. “I’ll talk to the kitchen staff and let them know.”

 

Ignis’ flush reached up to his ears and spread down his neck as both the king and queen made arrangements. “It would be an honor your majesties, to be allowed to use the Citadel kitchen. My cooking is not as good as the chefs here, but to hear you compliment it is…”

 

“Nonsense child,” Regis said as he waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Dad’s right,” Noctis agreed as he put his fork down, having already finished his portion. “I’ve never eaten anything so good before. Ignis you’re making this again right? Please?”

 

Now that the question was coming from his prince, his charge, and not the king, Ignis’ expression softened and he nodded at the young prince. “Of course Noct. I’ll make it however many times you want.”

 

“It’s settled then,” Regis said with a clap of his hands.

 

“Can I have seconds?” Noctis asked with a wide grin and took his plate up to give to Ignis.

 

“Of course,” Ignis said as he took the plate and handed it to the staff, passing by both Ravus and Gladio, who to Aulea’s great amusement, were seemingly trying to hold back tears as they ate Ignis’ hand made pastry.


	12. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunafreya gives her dense older brother the "talk".

“Oh Ravus you are hopeless!”

 

Ravus rolled his eyes as his sister closed the door behind them and started her tirade. He made his way to the end of the room, choosing the bed closest to the window and appraised his side of the room. It was around the size of his own room in the palace in Tenebrae, but the design was so much darker. It wasn’t particularly gothic, it had a more sleek image to it, as did most of Insomnia. He missed the brightly lit corridors of the Tenebraean castle, but he was a guest here, and he wasn’t about to be choosy. It had been surprising when he was younger, but now that he was older, it was not as bad.

 

 His bed was of a decent size, a queen. His sister having a similar arrangement at the other end of the room. Usually he and she were placed in separate rooms during their visits. But for this one, Lunafreya had requested that they stay in the same room and their hosts had indulged her request. He had an idea as to why she had preferred this arrangement, if her current tirade was any indication.

 

He ignored her for as long as he could and instead focused on his luggage that was stowed neatly by the foot of the bed.

 

He pulled the luggage close to himself and unzipped it, taking out a change of clothing for the day. While he was required to wear his official Tenebraen colors when he roamed Insomnia, he preferred to be in his normal clothes when he was in his private space. The formal robes were so restricting sometimes.

 

He also pulled out a small envelope that contained one of the many proposals on how to bolster their defensive walls in the capital. He pulled the report out, drowning out Lunafreya’s continued tirade as he focused on it. His one hand moved up to his collar and started undoing it.

 

Then all of a sudden Lunafreya’s tirade stopped and he heard the loud stomping of her feet and he quickly pulled himself out of harm's way as she moved to kick his torso.

 

“You’re not even listening!” she cried out, brows furrowed and cheeks puffed out. And while it was adorable, Ravus didn’t want to listen to all of this  right now.

 

“Of course not Lunafreya, especially not when you’re spouting nonsense,” he sighed as he put the report down and looked at his sister with a level stare.

 

“It’s not nonsense when it’s true but you’re so stubborn to realize or acknowledge it!”

 

Ravus sighed. Guess, he wouldn't be able to work on anything he brought over with Lunafreya screaming in his ear like this, he thought as he closed the folder that held the proposal. “Do I need to sit here again and listen to you spout nonsense about me harboring feelings, _romantic feelings,_ for my best friend? Wasn’t the ride from Tenebrae to here already enough for you Lunafreya?”

 

Lunafreya rolled her eyes elegantly and Ravus would have complimented her on it if he wasn’t the subject of it. “I won’t stop until you acknowledge it Ravus.”

 

Ravus sighed dramatically. “What is there to acknowledge my dear sister?”

 

“You like Ignis! You _like_ him. The sooner you admit to it the sooner I’ll be free of watching you pining after him from so far away.”

 

Ravus reached up to massage his forehead. He could feel the onset of a headache coming. “I like Ignis as a friend Lunafreya. He is my best friend and I…”

 

“You don’t make googly eyes at your best friend Ravus.”

 

“I don't make “googly eyes” whatever that means, and he’s also my closest friend, maybe that’s why I treat him special.”

 

Lunafreya crossed her arms over her chest, imitating their mother when Sylva was trying to act cross. “You should have seen your face when you saw him on that dais. You looked like you were about to melt into a pile of flan goop. It was funny and cringeworthy. You are so head over heels for him and everyone around you can see it except you.”

 

“I know my feelings for my own best friend Luna.”

 

“You obviously don't.” Luna huffed. “The way you looked at Gladiolus, it was so funny. You should have seen Queen Aulea try to keep herself from laughing at lunch today. The jealousy is soooo there.”

 

“Luna,” Ravus sighed.

 

“Then why, pray tell, were you glaring at Gladiolus the way you were at lunch today hm? And for years, you have been ranting about why Ignis had to move to Insomnia and that Noctis doesn’t deserve him and all.”

 

Ravus sighed again. “I wanted him to be my Adviser, I wanted my best friend to watch over Tenebrae with me, but he chose to move here and to serve the Lucian crown instead. Of course I was not happy with that. However, we both know what the prophecy of Bahamut holds for the Kings of Lucis, I wouldn’t be surprised if he came here to help because he somehow found out about that.”

 

“Then what about Gladiolus?” Luna pressed, narrowing her eyes at her brother and dropping the subject of Noctis immediately. She didn’t like talking about the prophecy, this much Ravus knew. He had hoped that she would drop the whole subject altogether, but alas the gods were not on his side that day.

 

Ravus sent his sister a withering look. “That boy almost punched a hole through Ignis’ chest one time. There’s a reason we’re not close.”

 

“You also told me back then that Gladiolus was “Amazing when wielding a sword and has a sharp mind when he focuses. Noctis is lucky to have this Amicitia as his future Shield.” So forgive me if I don’t buy that crap Ravus.”

 

“Language Lunafreya!” Ravus sighed. “The Oracle cursing," he said with a shake of his head.

 

“I am not talking as the Oracle, I am speaking to my dense brother who cannot admit to himself that he likes his own best friend,” came Lunafreya’s stubborn response. “You only started hating on Gladiolus last year when Ignis started talking about him more. When Ignis told you that Gladiolus was growing taller and stronger, and was taking the necessary steps to train as a Shield. When Ignis started talking about him more than he did Noctis, that’s when all this hostility began.”

 

Ravus sighed and ran both of his hands through his hair. Lunafreya had a point, though he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of admitting that.

 

He wasn’t so hostile towards Gladiolus before. They had exchanged some emails briefly after they had gone separate ways that time he first visited Insomnia. And when Iris Amicitia was born, they had some correspondence as well. Gladiolus was a good boy, and he had no doubt the young Amicitia would grow up to be an amazing man. But at some point, and he didn’t know when it really started, Ravus began to resent that the other was able to spend so much time with Ignis.

 

In his mind, Ignis should be in Tenebrae, with him and Lunafreya. But here he was, tending to the chosen king, training to be his future advisor, and training alongside Gladiolus. He knew they were friends, they had met when Noctis was born. But Ravus couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to be that one friend Ignis turned to. Not to Gladiolus, but to him. He wanted Ignis to have his attention on him.

 

To be truthful, it wasn’t a very welcome feeling. Ravus was not a selfish child, and he wasn’t a selfish prince. He had never desired or wanted anything for his own as much as he wanted Ignis. It was terrifying to know that Ignis held such a power over him. But at the same time, it was welcome. Because it was Ignis. And Ignis was the only other person he knew who was even more selfless than he was.

 

He let out a long suffering sigh. “Luna, please, I really do not want to talk about this right now. Can’t this wait until we are back in Tenebrae?”

 

“And then you will ditch me forever because you will claim that you are busy, all of the time.” Lunafreya shook her head and raised her arms in mock surrender. “I keep bringing it up and you always put it aside. But now we’re finally here in Insomnia and you can finally face your own feelings, and yet you’re still running away from it all.”

 

“I am not running away from it Luna, I am just merely…”

 

Ravus didn't finish that sentence as a succession of three knocks on the door interrupted him.

 

“Who is it?” he asked.

 

His frustration at his sister probably showed through his voice and tone, as there was a hesitant pause before the person on the other side of the door spoke. “It’s Ignis. But if it’s a bad time I can just come back another time.” The last part of the sentence was so soft that Ravus wasn’t sure if he even heard it or just imagined it.

 

Lunafreya huffed. “You better get your act together Ravus,” she whispered to her brother before stomping off to open the door. By the time she got there, she was back to her usual cheery self. “Ignis!” she called out, delighted, and pulling the younger boy close and into a hug.

 

Then she paused and looked behind Ignis, and let out a small chuckle. “Is the prince’s whole entourage here?” she teased and Ravus was suddenly very alert.

 

The whole entourage? That meant both Noctis and Gladiolus were here as well.

 

“Apologies if it is not a good time,” Ignis said as Lunafreya let him go.

 

“Nonsense!” the princess said dismissively and ushered them all inside. “I know this isn't even our castle, but do make yourself at home!” she said as she dragged Ignis inside while Noctis and Gladiolus followed in after them.

 

Ravus stood up and ignored that his collar was undone. He was about to undress when Lunafreya decided to disturb him after all. “To what do I owe the pleasure highness?” he asked as he turned to the young prince who was trying to stick to Ignis.

 

“Wanted to apologize for earlier. Ate my dessert without waiting for the guests to go first,” Noctis said, pouting. He wasn’t sorry. He looked like he was forced to come here, by the king and queen probably. Ravus doubted Ignis had any real power to make the prince come here on his own.

 

Ravus smiled at the young prince. “Your highness, it was absolutely alright. I cannot blame you. It was rather difficult to keep my mouth away from such a delectable treat. Ignis sure makes a rather tasty dessert.”

 

Lunafreya let out a forced cough and Ravus could have sworn he heard “dirty flirt” during her coughing fit, but he couldn’t be too sure.

 

Ignis smiled brightly at him. “Please Ravus, you are being too nice, that dessert was plain by all standards.”

 

“If you mean the standards of the whole royal family, I think plain is the last word you shoulda use,” Gladio spoke with a huff and an amused smile. “Never saw my dad devour a dessert that fast before. He doesn’t have a sweet tooth and usually opts out of desserts. So that was a first. It was amazin’ to watch.”

 

Ravus nodded. “I agree. Ignis, it was magnificent, I never….”

 

Ravus frowned slightly as he felt a slight tremor on the floor, his words dying off before his sentence could be finished. It wasn’t an earthquake, nor was it anything caused by the Archaean, otherwise Lunafreya would have reacted. 

  
He turned to his sister and found that she too was frowning. “That wasn’t an ordinary tremor,” she said, suddenly serious as she placed her hand on Noctis’ shoulder. She then turned to Ignis. “Are tremors like this normal in this region?” she asked Ignis.

 

The younger boy shook his head immediately and pushed his glasses up his nose. “It is not, and I have more than enough reason to believe it was not caused by a naturally occurring phenomenon.”

 

“I think the same,” Ravus muttered softly. His hand wrapped around the saber strapped to his waist and he looked at Ignis and Gladio carefuly. “What are your protocols for situations like this?”

 

“Keep Noctis away and as safe as possible,” Gladio said with no hesitation. He reached down to take Noctis’ hand and squeezed it tight. “We will keep the prince safe. But we need to keep you two safe too,” he said. “Ignis-“

 

“Already on it,” Ignis said, his phone held up to his ear. “Marshal,” he said as soon as Cor picked up the phone. “Confirming…. Yes, we felt it too. We think the same too, Prince Ravus shares our opinion.” Ignis stays quiet for a while and then nods in succession, giving his affirmative to Cor verbally as well. “Alright, we will head there as soon as we can. Gladiolus is with me, we will take the prince and princess too. Alright. Thank you sir.”

 

Ignis put the phone down and looked at Ravus and Gladio. “Throne room, now,” he said, keeping his voice as level as possible.

 

“Shit, we have to cross the courtyard to get there,” Gladio muttered but he looked really focused too, probably thinking about the shortest way to cover that distance.

 

“We do.” Ignis looked at Ravus, Noctis, and Lunafreya. “Gladiolus will be in front, he will lead the way. He knows the way around the Citadel better than any of us, he can find us the shortest route. Noctis, please stay behind him, stick close to him. Gladio will protect your life should anything threaten it. Ravus, please stay behind Noctis. I ask that you be the second line of defense should Gladio need it.”

 

“You don’t need to ask. Tenebrae and Lucis are allies. It is my duty to aid the prince should he need it,” Ravus said, clapping his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. The younger prince looked up at him and offered him a nervous smile.

 

Ignis nodded. “Lunafreya, please follow Ravus. He will protect you if needed. I will stay in the rear and keep a lookout should we get attacked from behind. Understood?”

 

Everyone nodded in answer to his question. He could see the question in both Gladio’s and Ravus’ eyes, the question of what would he do? He was not armed. Gladiolus at least had his normal sword strapped to his waist, as part of his ceremonial uniform for the welcoming ceremony. It wasn’t the sword he usually used, but it was a weapon at least. Ignis had none. But Ignis would never put himself first, it would always be Noctis and both Gladio and Ravus knew that enough to ask him.

 

Noctis turned to him and Ignis knew that look. It was a look the prince had when he was trying hard to be brave, and when he was trying hard not to cry.   


Ignis smiled at him and reached for his hand, squeezing it tight. “Stay with Gladio. We will protect you with our life Noctis, we swear it.”

 

“Protect yourself too,” the young prince muttered, biting his lower lip to keep his voice steady and his tears back.

 

Ignis allowed himself a moment to smile. His prince was growing up to be a good prince. “We will highness, I promise,” he said as he gave his hand one last squeeze. “To Gladio now, off you go.” He nudged the prince’s shoulder to send him to Gladio’s way. Their eyes met and nodded at each other.

 

They both had a duty and they both knew what that entailed. Official or not, their loyalty and devotion to Noctis did not change just  because they weren’t officially sworn in yet.

 

Gladio took hold of Noctis’ hand and gave it a squeeze of his own. “Let’s go,” he said as he unsheathed his sword and opened the door. Then he gave a signal and moved out, the rest of the group following as quickly.

 

As discussed, Ignis stayed at the back of the line, keeping his eyes peeled out for everything around them. He didn’t let his attention falter, he had to keep the rear clear.

 

They moved through the corridors slipped through some secret passages to make the move faster. The guards stationed outside were on their rotation. It was a one minute gap in security, but something that had Ignis frowning.

 

If this was an attack. How did the enemy know to approach at the exact moment when security around the Citadel was at its weakest? He only knew a handful of people who held that information and all of them were close to the Crown.

 

But he couldn’t discuss it now, couldn’t even think about it as it would distract him from his objective of getting the princes and princess to the throneroom and keep them safe with the King and Queen.

 

“Almost to the courtyard,” he muttered as he crossed one more corridor and stepped out into the courtyard.

 

Gladio looked around, deemed it safe, and then they were moving out to the open space. All of them moved as a unit, making haste to make it to the most secure part of the Citadel.

 

It was uneventful for the most part, just eerily quiet. They had gotten to the center section of the courtyard when a loud shrill scream erupted through the silence and they had to raise their hands up to their ears to cover it.

 

Then Ignis turned around to look, and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was that emitted that sound.

 

“Everyone, run. Run!!” he cried out.

 

Ravus and Gladio turned around and Ravus cursed under his breath as he pushed his sister away. “Run sister, go as fast as you can,” he hissed.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Gladio growled, his hand tightening around the sword he was holding.

 

“Marilith,” Ignis supplied for him. But his shoulder was grabbed harshly by Ravus and he was shoved after Lunafreya and Noctis. “I’m staying Ravus!”

 

“You are NOT armed!” Ravus hissed. “You will only get in the way. Get a weapon and then come back! Get the King and his Shield, get the Marshal, get all the guards you can get.  We cannot hold this thing with just Gladiolus and me. _Go!_ ” he said as he shoved Ignis stronger and the younger boy stumbled backwards.

 

Ignis looked at Gladio and Ravus, not even meeting their eyes anymore as both the shield and prince turned to look at the advancing Marilith. He saw their backs and he grit his teeth. His charge, Noctis, Noctis was his priority. He had to get his prince to safety.

 

“I will come back,” he hissed through gritted teeth as he scrambled to his feet and went to run after Noctis with as much power as he could put through his legs. He was trembling, he was afraid. But he couldn’t be afraid, not when both Gladio and Ravus were putting themselves in harms way so that they could get away. “I need to get help,” he hissed again as he followed Noctis through the heavy doors. Adrenaline giving his limbs more power than he usually had, he grabbed Noctis by the arm and dragged him to the elevators to get him up to the throne room.

 

As soon as the doors closed Noctis sagged against the wall and slumped down, the soft hiccups a clear sign that he was unable to hold back his tears anymore. Ignis had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying too.

 

“They will be alright,” Lunafreya said softly. Her voice was soft, but Ignis could hear the slight tremble. She was afraid like the rest of them were. “My brother and Gladiolus, they won’t go down without a fight.”

 

Ignis clenched his hand into a tight fist. Willing the elevator to go faster.

 

They stayed in silence as they went up all the way to the throne room. And when they got there, all three of them ran to the throne room, and together they slammed the doors open.

 

Regis, Clarus, and Aulea, were there, eyew widening when they saw the state the three of them were in. “What happened?” Clarus asked as they both came closer.

 

“Courtyard, Marilith,” Ignis said as he grabbed Clarus’ hand. “Please hurry. Ravus and Gladio, they're, they’re both…”

 

Clarus and Regis didn’t even exchange a look. Regis’ hand shone with a blue type of magic. “If you’re going back down there Ignis, you should be armed,” he said as he opened the window. In his hand now were two daggers, summoned from his own armiger, and he handed it to Ignis. “Keep yourself and my son safe,” he said with a smile. He turned to Aulea and nodded at her. “Keep a safe distance my queen.”

 

Then he turned to the window and another sword materialized in his hand. “Let’s go Clarus,” he said as he threw his sword out of the window and disappeared into a warp.

 

“Ignis, get the Marshall. Stay safe all of you,” Clarus added as he too launched into his own warp.

 

Ignis would have watched in fascination at seeing the King’s warp so close if there was no imminent danger on them all.

 

Instead, he scrambled to grab his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Cor’s number. The Marshal picked up on the first ring.

 

“Ignis! Where are you? Where are the princes?”  


“Noctis is safe, he’s with me. But Ravus he’s in the courtyard, the king and sir Clarus warped, but the Marilith is powerful, it’s ... please go and help them.”

 

“A Marilith? Inside Insomnia and in the Citadel grounds?! Shit,” Cor cursed and Ignis heard a whoosh of air, the man was running. “Stay inside, keep Noctis safe.”

 

“Sir! I can’t I need to help!”

 

“Ignis, keep Noctis safe!”

 

Ignis trembled. “Sir…I…I can’t…”

 

“That is not up for debate. Protect Noctis.” And the phone line went dead.

 

“What did the Marshall say?” Lunafreya asked as she laid a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, trying to help calm the young prince.

 

“He said to not go back down. But I can’t…I can’t just let them battle alone.”

 

“Ignis,” Lunafreya said gently as she placed a hand on his cheek. “Why don’t you help me go to the Crystal? I will pray to the Astrals and maybe they can aid us, help us get more power through the Crystal? That way we’re helping, and also staying out of their way, while keeping Noctis safe. What do you say?”

 

“But Gladio and Ravus…”

 

“They trained for something like this Ignis. Your actual weapons training hasn’t even started yet,” Lunafreya said as gently as she could. “Come, help me with the Crystal. Please? I have a hunch it will listen if both of us speak to it.”

 

Ignis opened his lips to protest again, but Noctis reached down to hold his hand too. “My dad and Gladio’s dad are both strong, but they can’t fight alone. Let’s try Luna’s way?”

 

“I agree with what the princess said, Ignis,” Aulea added as she appeared by their side.  She had pulled off the lower part of her dress, taking out the bulkiest part of her skirt, until she was left with the innermost layer.

 

She had on a simple black tank top, and the innermost layer of her skirt, that she tore the bottom half off. Ignis assumed it was to make it easier for her to run. “I cannot use the king’s gift to warp, only Clarus and the Glaive can do that. But I will go down and help. Please keep my son safe Ignis.”

 

“But my queen! you should stay inside and ….”

 

She smiled and shook her head. “My dear boy. Before I was queen, I used to train with them both. I was Crownsguard before I was a queen,” she said with a wink as she brandished her sword over her shoulder. “Now go.”

 

Ignis wanted to argue, he wanted to help them on the battlefield. But he also knew that he was _weak._ He was nowhere near as strong as Gladio or as fast as Ravus. He would only get in the way. It hurt him, and he clutched the daggers closer to his chest. “Alright,” he said finally and headed to the opposite direction of the queen, going to the Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm making this a universe where Clarus can warp.   
> And yes I'm also making it so that Aulea was part of Regis' crowns guard.   
> I want a kick ass king, queen, and shield and I hope you liked that change as well :) 
> 
> Also yes, I think Luna would TOTALLY bug Ravus about his crush on Ignis. I would like to imagine her as this lovingly annoying little sister who ships his brother with his best friend because her brother is denser than a rock. 
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, this was totally on purpose - "Ignis sure makes a rather tasty dessert" HEH :3


	13. Marilith Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marilith is wrecking hell in the Citadel Courtyard, can Ravus and Gladiolus handle it on their own?

“Didn’t expect to be standing in battle with you of all people Gladiolus.”

 

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual. But,” Gladio smirked as he held the sword up and took on an attacking stance. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relieved. It’s an honor to stand by you in a battle highness.”

 

“Don’t call me formally, sounds strange coming from you,” Ravus said with a soft chuckle as he too tightened his grip on the sword he had in his hands.

 

His eyes followed the Marilith’s track across the courtyard. “It’s coming. You ready?”

 

“Been ready since I was born highness.”

 

“Good,” Ravus said as he focused his full attention on the serpent daemon. “On my count. 3, 2, hold…now!”

 

The Marilith let out a loud shriek as it raised its multiple arms and multiple weapons into the air. Ravus ran towards it, and then jumped high in the air, raising his own sword and attacking the Marilith’s face.

 

As expected, the daemon parried his strikes without much effort. But Ravus did not let up his attacks. He used one of the daemon’s blades as a leverage point to jump up and launch another aerial attack, and then another.

 

From the corner of his eye he saw that Gladiolus had charged up to the daemon’s tail and tried to slash at it, but the Marilith was faster. It changed direction at the last minute and turned its head, bringing one of it’s many swords down to the spot where Gladiolus was.

 

 “Gladiolus!” Ravus cried out.

 

Gladio reacted just in time and brought his sword up to block the strike. Ravus twisted in the air and swung his sword at the daemon now that it’s attention was elsewhere. But it was not that easy. The Marilith’s many arms that were on his side reached up to strike back at him.

 

Ravus hissed as one particular strike had enough force to actually knock him down on the ground. He landed on his knees, his sword digging deep into the ground to keep him from skidding too far away.

 

Gladiolus landed not too far away from him, skidding backwards as well as he blocked another hit from the daemon’s tail.

 

“It’s too strong,” Ravus hissed.

 

They needed a battle plan, but what?! How do you attach a daemon that was larger than most houses, and could parry any attack from whichever direction? What kind of attack would work on a daemon who could attack from the front and back, with weapons that amounted to more than the two of them fighting it?

 

“Shit!” he heard Gladiolus curse. But then the boy was attacking again, not allowing the daemon a moment of rest.

 

“We need a battle plan,” Ravus said loud enough for Gladiolus to hear.

 

It was times like these that he missed Ignis’ quick thinking. But Ignis wasn’t here, he needed to protect Noctis. And that was what Ravus was doing as well. The Chosen King must be protected.

 

“Think Ravus!” he hissed at himself as the Marilith focused its attention on him once more and lashed out. He barely jumped out of the way as the huge serpentine tail slammed down on the ground he was on just a few moments ago.

 

But time was not on his side. He didn’t have the time to pause and gather his thoughts. Every time he tried to, the Marilith would focus its attention on him and lashed out, attacking him even before he could even think of his next move.  

 

“We’re being pushed back!” Gladiolus cried out from the far end of the courtyard, where he was trying to fend off another barrage of attacks.

 

“I know!” Ravus hissed again as he narrowly missed another attack from the Marilith’s blades, wincing as the pressure made aggravated the cut he had received earlier on his thigh. The rush of adrenaline helped keep him going, he wasn’t even sure when he received the cut, only that it was there. The adrenaline probably helped mask the initial pain.

 

 They wouldn't be able to keep going at this. Not with only the two of them.

 

But with Ignis safe, with Noctis safe, it would be a worthwhile sacrifice.

 

The blade before him tried to push him back and Ravus’ eyes narrowed.

 

“You won’t get through us _you monster_ ,” he snarled as he focused his power on that one blade.

 

But that was his mistake. He focused too much on one blade, to keep himself upright, that he failed to see another of the Marilith’s many arms launch another attack on him from his blind side.

 

He wasn’t able to notice until Gladiolus’ loud and panicked cry of “Ravus!!!!” got his attention.

 

By the time he noticed it was impossible to move out of the way or defend himself. His eyes widened a fraction and then he squeezed them shut.

 

This was it.

 

End of the line for the Crown prince of Tenebrae.

 

He wasn’t good enough for Ignis to stay.

 

He wasn’t good enough to defend the Chosen King.

 

He wasn’t even man enough to admit to Ignis that he liked him, very much. That the reason he wanted him to stay by his side was because he wanted him to, because he wanted no other, not a princess, not a queen, not a bride. He wanted Ignis and Ignis only.

 

But he wasn’t even man enough to admit that.

 

No matter. It wouldn’t matter anymore anyway.

 

He steeled himself for the pain. It felt like minutes while he waited, but he knew it was just a fraction of a second. He waited, and waited.

 

But it never came.

 

Taking in a shaky breath, Ravus opened his eyes, and his eyes widened in surprise to see  the cloud of wispy blue sparks around him.

 

“King Regis…” he whispered in awe, in realization that the weapons from the King’s Armiger had materialized around him, blocking the strikes from the Marilith.

 

He looked up and watched as the King and his Shield warped their way around the Marilith, showering it with a barrage of strikes and magical attacks. It was magnificent to watch. His heart, earlier held down by the fear of death, now flared with admiration for the King of Lucis as he danced in the air, attacking the demon without fear.

 

“Look sharp boy, this daemon isn’t going to go down by itself!”

 

“Yes sir!” Ravus scrambled to his feet and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gladiolus do the same. They had a better chance at defeating this thing now that King Regis was here with them.

 

**

 

 

Ignis and Lunafreya went up to Crystal chamber, Ignis never letting go of Noctis’ hand all the way. He kept his hold firm, trying to comfort the prince beyond words. He could feel Noctis trembling slightly even as they were making their way towards the chamber. There was no way he was letting his hand go when he was trembling like this.

 

He entered the keycode necessary to get inside, and then led both Noctis and Lunafreya inside. “I’ve never been inside here,” Ignis said to Lunafreya. “King Regis told me to stay away. It’s not forbidden, but I’m just not allowed in here.”

 

“I know,” Lunafreya said softly. “But I’m here, it will be alright.”

 

Ignis’ look on Lunafreya lingered, as if there was something he should know but couldn’t quite grasp. He will probably ask about it when this crisis with the Marilith was averted.

 

“I trust you,” he said firmly as the lead changed. As soon as they entered the chamber, it was Lunafreya who took the helm and Ignis followed after her.

 

The crystal was magnificent. It was definitely larger than how Ignis imagined it. It was glowing a dark bluish and purplish color, hovering over the floor. Even though it was still covered by the glass casing, Ignis could feel it pulsing with power. It was definitely something he would want to look at more and perhaps study if he got the chance. But now was definitely not the right time for things like that.

 

Lunafreya stood before it and gently laid her hand on the surface, her eyes fluttering closed. The crystal glowed at her touch. Noctis stayed behind Ignis, holding on to Ignis’ shirt tightly.

 

“Don't be afraid prince of Lucis,” Lunafreya said softly, eyes still closed. “The crystal is your friend.”

 

Ignis smiled down at Noctis and squeezed his hand.

 

“I don’t wanna touch it,” Noctis said, frowning slightly.

 

 “I won’t let you do it alone Noctis,” he assured the young prince.

 

“But I’m scared Ignis.”

 

Ignis inhaled deeply. It seemed only yesterday when the prince had asked him the same if it was alright to be afraid. He had said yes, and truly, prince or not it was alright wasn’t it? But now, he was here with Noctis, he wouldn’t allow the prince to be afraid on his own.

 

“If I promise to touch it with you, will you do it?”

 

Noctis paused and looked down at their linked hands and then up at Ignis’ face, trying to see if he was telling the truth. But he had known Ignis for most of his childhood and not once has Ignis ever lied to him, not once. Ignis would hide vegetables in his food, but that was unimportant. For important things like studies and training, Ignis had always been honest with him.

 

Noctis squeezed Ignis’ hand and then slowly nodded his head.

 

“Together,” the young prince said.

 

Ignis nodded and kept their hands linked as they walked closer to the Crystal. He could see that Noctis was still afraid, but he could also see that Noctis was also trying to be brave. If not for his own sake, then for his father, mother, Clarus, Gladio, and Ravus. They were all on the front lines, risking their life, so he would try to be brave too.

 

Ignis took a deep breath and looked at Noctis. “One.”

 

“Two,” Noctis said.

 

“Three,” they said together and pressed their twined hands on to the Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice that Lunafreya referred only to the "prince" of Lucis? She could have used Noct's name but she didn't ^^ 
> 
> Also, I am so bad at writing out fighting scenes >.< So I hope it wasn't very confusing^^ 
> 
> BUT! Ravus looking up to Regis is a DREAM of mine. I want to believe that he loves and looks up to him, thus the reason why he got so hurt when Regis left him when his mother was just slain n canon. I am writing his adoration and admiration of Regis if that event hadn't happened. I want them to be happy damn it.


	14. Full Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen joins in the fray.  
> Is it enough to defeat the daemon Marilith?

By the time Aulea had made it to the courtyard, the Marilith had already destroyed half of the structural pillars surrounding it. Regis and Clarus had both given it enough damage, but it was still up and fending off attacks.

 

She surveyed the courtyard and her eyes immediately fell on the blood on Ravus’ leg. She quickly rushed to his side and crushed a potion over his leg.

 

“Queen Aulea?!” he gasped when he realized who it was who had aided him.

 

“Try not to get yourself killed Ravus,” she said with a small smile. But she didn’t wait for an answer. She quickly got into position and charged in right after Clarus, jumping up to get to a good vantage point to attack it with her blade. “It’s a rather feisty one isn’t it?” she asked

 

 

“Haven’t seen you with a weapon in years my queen!”

 

She could hear the amusement in his tone, despite the exhaustion that came with it.  The Marilith was a very formidable foe after all.

 

“Hah! I can still beat you in a one on one battle Clarus! Even after years of sitting on the throne,” she said as she used the impact of the Marilith’s blade to launch another aerial attack.

 

“Where is Leonis?! Is he not here yet?” she asked over the din of clashing blades and the Marilith’s shrieking.

 

“He left for the city border after the ceremony. Today’s the day the Crownsguard and the Glaive have a military exercise. Fucking coincidence.”

 

“Screw coincidence Clarus,” she cursed under her breath. This was no coincidence. Someone had leaked information.

There was a traitor amongst them.

 

She blocked one of the attacks and then turned just in time to see the daemon launch another attack at Gladio’s back. She spun in the air and launched her blade down to block the blade before it reached the young Amicitia.

 

“Always so quick on your feet even without warping!” Regis shouted over to her as he grabbed another weapon from the Arimiger and threw it in her direction.

 

“I never needed to warp to be able to fight on the same battlefield with you lot,” she said as she caught the weapon in mid air, twisting her body gracefully.

 

“If there was more space in the Regalia, we would have taken you with us on the trip,” Regis added as he fended off another attack.

 

“Too much testosterone in that car, would have gone crazy!” she said over the flurry of attacks the the Marilith launched at them.

 

Regis laughed when they made it out. He summoned his armiger once more and used the Sword of the Father to execute his attacks this time. With a higher attack margin, the damage was stronger and he could see chips in the daemon’s skin and armor.

 

“Keep it distracted!” he called over his shoulder as he dropped down to the ground and put his hands together, calling forth power from the Crystal and was surprised when he felt the surge of power through the ring. Normally he felt the power of the crystal dripping out into a small and weak stream, like a leaky faucet that would not stop leaking. The leaks were consistent enough that it could create the small stream, but if you used too much it would eat through your own life force, like a double edged sword.

 

So Regis was very conservative in using the Crystal’s power ever since he ascended the throne.

 

But this time, as he tapped into it, he was overwhelmed by the vast pool of power that was available. It wasn’t consistent with how the Crystal gave him power for the past twenty or so years. This was way too much.

 

“What…” he wondered with a stunned whisper as he tugged on the power reserve and started to summon the strongest Firaga he could in his hands, watching as the ball of fire got bigger and bigger. “Everyone! Out of the way!” he cried out as he turned Firaga in the direction of the Marilith.

 

“Shit!” Clarus cursed. He summoned his longest spear from the Armiger. Without a word, Aulea was by his side, and grabbed the farther end of the spear. They locked eyes and nodded. As one, they turned to the Marilith and used their leftover power and combined momentum to pierce the spear through the Marilith’s tail, and then quickly jumped out of the way.

 

It let out a loud shriek as it felt the pain in its tail and realized that it had been pinned to the ground and was unable to move or get away from the fire spell that was hurtling towards it.

 

With a final shriek of agony, the fire spell engulfed the Marilith. The fire spell seeped through the tiny openings that had been inflicted by the attacks earlier and slowly burned the creature alive.

 

It let out one final shriek and then collapsed down on to the ground, leaving behind its charred body that was starting to melt into a pool of black goo.

 

It was only when the shrieks died down and the physical body gave way to the black daemon goop that Ravus and Gladiolus finally dropped down on the floor, chest heaving and breathing deeply.

 

“We won.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Holy Astrals… we _won_ Ravus.”

 

“I _know_ Gladiolus.”

 

They turned to look at each other and let out a loud exhausted laugh as they clapped each other’s backs.

 

“Astrals I thought I was gonna die,” Gladiolus said.

 

“Can’t have you die yet, you got a prince to protect,” Ravus said, a stupid grin on his face as he realized just how close they had both been to dying if Regis and his party had not arrived.

 

“And you have a throne to inherit.” Gladiolus took a deep breath and let it out slowly and loudly.

 

“I do,” Ravus said with a soft sigh. His heart was still thudding in his chest, and the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. And it made him bolder than usual. Or perhaps it was his near brush with death, but he was finally going to face this head on.

 

“Hey Gladiolus.”

 

“Yeah?” Gladiolus asked, turning to Ravus with a curious look.

 

“I’m going to court Ignis,” he said point blank.

 

Gladiolus blinked for a second as he tried to process what Ravus had just said, but once he understood, his eyes narrowed. “Oh you’re on. Not backing down just because you're the prince.”

 

“May the best man win?” Ravus asked, offering his hand to Gladiolus.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna kick yer ass highness,” Gladiolus grinned as he accepted and shook the prince’s hand.

 

A hand made its way to both their heads and they looked up to find the king looking down at them. “You did good boys.”

 

“Good? They both did fantastic,” Aulea said as she walked up to them with Clarus beside her.

 

“Agreed,” Clarus said. “You both held it off until Ignis, Noctis and Lunafreya got to us, that was really impressive.”

 

Regis crouched down beside the boys and nodded. “Very impressive. Now come, we need to get you boys some curatives. Leave the rest to us alright?”

 

Both boys nodded and made a move to stand. Regis helped Ravus to his feet and Clarus helped Gladio to his. Clarus pulled his son into a hug, using it to let Gladio know how proud he was of him and what he had accomplished with Ravus.

 

Aulea patted Ravus’ shoulder. “Thank you for protecting our son.”

 

“It was my honor Queen Aulea,” Ravus responded.

 

Then the doors to the Citadel opened and out ran Noctis first and foremost, followed by Lunafreya, and then Ignis. Noctis ran towards Regis and Aulea, hugging them both and crying unashamedly. The king and queen shared a look and then Regis pulled Noctis up into his arms, trying to soothe his tears away.

 

Lunafreya went straight for her brother, hugging Ravus. Her shoulders shook slightly, the only sign that she was crying as she was hiding her face away from everyone else. Ravus wrapped one arm around her and held her as her shoulders shook, pressing soft kisses along her temple. “We’re alright sister,” he whispered to her.

 

Ignis didn’t run toward anyone. He had run out with Lunafreya and Noctis, but stopped short of the group where all the family reunions were happening. But Aulea quickly spotted him and motioned for him to come closer. His steps were slow and unsteady, wobbly even. But he eventually reached the queen’s side, and when he did, the queen wrapped him in her arms and hugged him tight.

 

Regis patted Ignis’ head and then turned to Lunafreya. “Thank you for your help with the Crystal princess,” he said, tipping his head down in a small bow. “It has never responded that way before, and I can only think that it was your help somehow.”

 

“Your welcome your majesty,” Lunafreya said as Ravus gently wiped the tears from her eyes. “But I hardly did anything. It was mostly Ignis’ and Noctis’ presence that helped a lot,” she said with a knowing smile. “Especially Ignis.”

 

“Ignis?” Regis looked down at the boy in Aulea’s arms and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the light telltale signs of red in the boy’s beautiful greens. He looked down at Noctis and saw the same. It was very faint and it looked like it was about to disappear, and if Lunafreya had not directed his attention to them, he might have missed it altogether. “Noctis, you touched the Crystal?” he asked Noctis. “Weren’t you afraid of it?” The memories of Noctis avoiding the Crystal chamber altogether when he and Aulea tried to show it to him were still fresh in his memory.

 

Noctis reached up and rubbed his tears with the back of his hand. “I was. But Ignis was there. He held my hand. He was there so I wasn’t afraid.”

 

“I’m sorry, his majesty said not to go near the Crystal, but I did,” Ignis hiccupped in Aulea’s arms where he had been silently sobbing.

 

“SHhhhh,” Aulea shushed. “You didn’t do anything wrong Ignis,” she assured him, running her hand over his mussed up hair to help soothe and calm him.

 

“Aulea is right,” Regis was quick to add. He shuffled Noctis to his one arm, keeping a tight hold of his son as he knelt down on one knee so that he was closer to Ignis’ eye level. “Ignis, you did well, so well.”

 

“But your majesty said…”

 

“I did. It was for your safety, but, Lunafreya was there, and she knew what she was doing,”

 

Aulea slowly pulled away from Ignis and gave him a gentle nudge towards Regis.

 

Regis received Ignis and pulled him into a one armed hug. “You did wonderful Ignis. You protected my son, you made Noctis your priority, then you helped Lunafreya with the Crystal. I…I am so proud of you, you and Noctis,” he said as he hugged both Ignis and Noctis close to his chest. “How am I so lucky to be blessed with you both?” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Noctis’ and then Ignis’ head in succession.

 

Aulea took a step back. It was a moment for her husband. Whoever Ignis was with regards to Regis, it didn’t matter. What mattered to her was that Noctis was safe, Regis was safe, and so was Insomnia.

 

Clarus had his eyes on Aulea the entire time, looking between her and Regis as the entire conversation transpired.

 

So when she passed him, he reached out to hold her arm, getting her attention. “Aulea,” he started.

 

But Aulea placed a hand on his and shook her head. “Now’s not the right time, let the children rest Clarus,” she said as she turned to Ravus and Lunafreya. “Let’s get everyone back in the Citadel to rest and heal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes a near death experience for both Ravus and Gladio to get their heads out of their asses and decide to actually court Ignis for real hahahaha. Well at least we're taking steps away from childhood crushes. 
> 
> One more chapter to edit!


	15. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece of the puzzle. Who let the Marilith into the Citadel grounds?  
> Also Lunafreya finds the time to sit down and talk with the King.

Despite being given the curatives, Gladiolus and Ravus were both advised to stay in their beds at the sick bay for at least one night to allow the curatives to heal them completely. Ignis, Noctis, and Lunafreya were also advised to get some good bed rest, to recover from what was a particularly jarring encounter with such a powerful daemon.

 

Ignis and Noctis both opted to stay by Gladio’s and Ravus’ side, instead of heading home. They refused to rest until they were sure their friends were perfectly alright.

 

Lunafreya had excused herself from her brother’s side for a moment. She made her way to the King’s office in the Citadel. It was late in the night, but she had a feeling he would still be there.

 

She knocked on his door and smiled when he called her to enter.

 

“Princess Lunafreya,” he greeted her as she closed the door behind her and offered him a curtsy.

 

“King Regis,” she greeted. “Is it safe to assume that I was expected?”

 

“Indeed you are,” the king said. His Shield and his queen weren’t by his side. “Please have a seat,” he said, gesturing towards the cushioned seats that were situated right befor his desk.

 

“Will we be expecting company any time soon?” Lunafreya asked as she sat down on the seat the king had offered.

 

“Soon, but we should have time to converse in private. So,” Regis paused as he raised his eyes to hold Lunafreya’s gaze. “How long have you known?”

 

“Since Ravus first brought him to meet me and mother,” Lunafreya said in a gentle tone. “He may not be your blood your majesty, but he certainly is your son.”

 

The king sighed and Lunafreya noted the worry and exhaustion that lined his features. He was still exhausted from the battle with the Marilith. But apparently a king never sleeps, his duty would not let him.

 

“Who else knows about this?”

 

“Just mother and myself.”

 

“And Ravus?”

 

Lunafreya shook her head. “Has no clue. He can’t feel the presence or hear the voice of the Six like mother and I. I suppose Queen Aulea does not…?”

 

Regis shook his head, his expression sad. “My queen is as sharp as they come, and we fear that she already has her suspicions. But if I may request that this information remains hidden from her ears?”

 

She smiled at Regis and nodded her head. “Mother decided not to tell, not a soul, not even Ignis himself. I respect her decision and I respect your Majesty’s as well.”

 

Regis visibly relaxed and he slumped a little in his chair. “You have my thanks Lunafreya.”

 

“None necessary your majesty. I understand why you seek to keep his identity a secret, especially from himself. What I do not understand, however, is why take him away from Insomnia where you would have been able to watch over him?”

 

Regis clasped his hands together on his desk and looked down at them. “It was mine and his father’s wish for him to live a normal life, with no connection to the Crystal. But I think he’s drawn to it and will continue to stay close.” He let out a long sigh that showed just how much this all weighed on his heart. “Noctis will already be burdened as the Chosen King, and if Ignis has to suffer as well….I don’t think I can bear with the knowledge that I stand to lose both my sons and be powerless to do anything about it.”

 

“Your majesty,” Lunafreya said gently as she reached out and placed her hand on his clasped ones. “The gods are not that cruel.”

 

“Are they not?” Regis asked.

 

Lunafreya offered him a kind smile and shook her head. “I firmly believe that it is not the Crystal that draws Ignis to Insomnia your Majesty.” She paused as Regis’ worried look turned into a small frown and his eyes lifted up to meet hers. “I believe it is Noctis that draws him here, and not the Crystal,” Lunafreya said carefully.

 

Regis stayed silent and that was a signal for Luna to continue. “I have this feeling that Ignis and Noctis separately are good on their own, but together, they seem to pull each other higher.  From the stories I heard from Ravus, Ignis has been trying harder ever since he met Noctis. He was brilliant back home in Tenebrae, but the way he has blossomed in Insomnia. And Noctis… the last time we visited, I remember him being so shut off, so afraid of so many things. But with Ignis he has found his strength, his anchor.”

 

Lunafreya’s eyes flitted close, remembering. “You were not there when they used the Crystal,” Lunafreya paused again and smiled at the memory. “I have never heard the Crystal sing like that, their combined touch brought out a power I didn’t think was possible to draw from the Crystal. It’s still young, and I think they accomplished what they did because of their desperation to help their family and friends. However, I don’t think they could have accomplished such a feat alone majesty. It gives me hope, that for whatever burden the Astrals have fated for Noctis, that Ignis’ presence will aid him in his quest.”

 

“That is very reassuring,” Regis said after a moment of silence. He pulled his hands free from Lunafreya’s hold and reversed them, taking the princess’ hand in his and squeezing them in thanks. “Thank you for that princess. It has made my heart lighter.”

 

Lunafreya smiled at the king and nodded. “The line of the Oracle and the Kings of Lucis have always worked together majesty. I wish to continue that and assist in any way I can.”

 

Regis nodded. “Thank you Lunafreya. Your mother is lucky to have you, and so is Noctis, to have you as the Oracle when he reigns as King.”

 

A knock on the door signaled the end of the conversation. Lunafreya and Regis shared one more look before Regis spoke. “I believe our time for conversation is up.” Then towards the door, and in a louder voice, “Come in.”

 

The doors opened to reveal Clarus. Clarus had been poised to announce something to his king, but stopped when his eyes fell on Lunafreya.

 

Regis waved his hand dismissively. “I’m assuming this has something to do with the daemon attack from earlier? Unfortunately, Prince Ravus is still recovering, and in Prince Ravus’ absence, the princess Lunafreya can stand in for him instead.”

 

Clarus’ had a firm set to his jaw but he let out a soft sigh. “Of course your majesty,” he said.

 

The princess stood as the king did and Clarus took his place by his king’s side. “Everyone is in the briefing room already majesty.”

 

“Thank you Clarus,” Regis said with a thankful nod and the three of them made their way to the briefing room. It was on a different floor, and they all walked in companionable silence, the clicking of their shoes on the marble floor the only sound that echoed through the hallways.

 

Clarus led the way and opened the doors to the briefing room once they arrived. Once the doors opened, it revealed more people than Lunafreya would have thought to be there.

 

The Queen Aulea was there, so was Cor Leonis, Marshal to the Crownsguard, Titus Drautos of the Kingsglaive, and somone she did not expect to see here in Insomnia at all - Daisy Scientia, she knew her as Ignis’ aunt, and Magnus’ wife, but she rarely saw or interacted with her even in Tenebrae. As much as she wanted to give her a greeting, Lunafreya did not have the opportunity as Cor spoke up immediately.

 

“Now that everyone is here,” he began. “What will be discussed in this room will be strictly confidential.” He turned to the princess and added, “Except for the princess. You may relay the information discussed here to the prince and the queen of Tenebrae, but other than that it will be up for discussion. As for the rest, we need to be careful about which ears receive the information we have here. Are we clear?”

 

Lunafreya would joke that Cor sounded more like a king and a commanding officer at this moment than the rest of the men in the chamber, but held back her tongue in the face of such a grave setting. They were about to discuss the Marilith attack, something that nearly cost his brother’s life and potentially so much more. It was not the time for jokes.

 

Everyone in the room nodded, and that signaled Cor to continue.

 

“We still do not know how the Marilith was smuggled into the city. We are still checking the logs and footage from all the entry points of the City.” Then Cor’s facial expression turned grave and he crossed his arms. “What we do know for certain is that someone leaked information about the guard rotations in the Citadel, that gave us a minute delay in relaying the appropriate alarms. It is also wise to assume that details about the joint Crownsguard and Kingsglaive training was also leaked out. The Marilith’s attack was timed conspicuously for this lapse in our security and it’s too precise to be a lucky guess.”

 

“I second the Marshal,” Drautus said. “The information about the rotations and joint training sessions are only known to a handful of people, all of whom we can name. To collude with the Empire and leak out classified information, and smuggle such a powerful daemon beyond the walls, it is unforgivable, a high act of treason.”

 

“But the accusation is too sensitive, too grave, and the people that will be probed are all in our inner circle. To have to accuse any one of ours…. It’s difficult,” Cor said with a soft sigh and Lunafreya understood now why this had to be kept quiet.

 

If word of this got out, it would cause a stir, perhaps even panic among the high ranking officials and nobility. People would suspect others, and might even turn on each other just to clear one’s own name.

 

That the weight of the crime implicates a high official made it all the more difficult. They couldn’t just accuse anyone and go through the motions of a trial. Guilty or not, that person’s name would be tarnished forever.

 

It was a delicate situation.

 

“How do you suggest we comb our ranks for the traitor without causing panic?” Aulea wondered out loud.

 

“Titus and myself have not reached an agreement to that end as of yet,” Cor admitted with a frustrated sigh.

 

Regis took a deep breath. “I think it would be best if we …”

 

Regis didn’t finish what he was about to say as Clarus held up a hand.

 

“…Clarus?”

 

Clarus looked up at all of them, and his gaze lingered on Regis and Daisy for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, as if to make his resolve firmer. “I know who it is.”

 

Regis’ eyes widened just a fraction, while Cor’s and Titus’ expressions tighten and their frowns deepen. Lunafreya and Daisy were both still and kept their silence. Although Lunafreya noted the tight set of Daisy’s jaw and the lack of surprise on her part. Lunafreya assumed that she was aware of who the traitor was as well.

 

Clarus took a deep breath to compose himself before he spoke again.

 

“With Gladiolus injured, I decided to head home and grab a few things for him. He hates having to sleep in a medical wing, the all white ambiance of if all disconcerting. So I had planned to head home to fetch him a fresh change of clothes and his favorite go to book when he feels sad or alone. I arrived at the manor and Lily was gone.”

 

Clarus grit his teeth at the mention of her name and pulled out a small recording device and some photos. He placed them on the table for everyone to see.

 

“I found these on her dresser.”

 

“Fucking Six,” Titus cursed when they made out the subject on the photographs.

 

The photos were slightly blurred, but they were unmistakeable. Drafts of military plans, layouts of military bases, plans of the joint training that was held earlier, entry points to the city with the least security, and other confidential information.

 

“Always knew that sister of mine was trouble,” Daisy hissed as she clutched the bundle in her arms.

 

“You knew?” Cor asked her.

 

Daisy shook her head. “No I did not. But I had my suspicions. While my sister and I both deal with weapons, our specializations differ greatly. I deal with more finecrafted weapons, and metals that can be imbued with magic. Lily, on the other hand, specializes with the combination if machinery and magic instead of metals.”

 

“When I saw the details of the weapons the Nifflheim empire used in the attack of Ghalad, I had my suspicions. But at that time I had that small hope that maybe Lily wasn’t the only specialist in that field, that perhaps the Empire had someone else who had the same specialty as my sister. But with this,” she said as she motioned towards the photos. “And the attack today, it leaves no doubt in my mind that Lily is the traitor.”

 

Clarus’ expression turns grim and he looks down at the ground. “I have only one request.”

 

“You know we can’t spare her Clarus.”

 

“It’s not for her Cor,” Clarus snapped. “It’s for Gladiolus. Don’t, just don’t, ever speak a word of his mother’s betrayal to him. They’re not close, but she’s still his mother.”

 

Cor, Titus, and Regis exchanged a look and then as one, they nodded.

 

“Not a word to Gladiolus,” Regis said. “You have our word Clarus.”

 

“Thank you,” Clarus said with a low whisper. There was silence around the room, everyone still reeling from the idea of someone so close, the mother of the prince’s Shield, would deal them such a blow.

 

But the silence did not last long. It wasn’t broken by any of the adults in the room, no. What started out as a shuffling of cloth slowly escalated into a soft whine, and everyone in the room turned to the source of the sound.

 

Daisy turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the room, to retrieve the source of the sound. Lunafreya kept her eyes on her even as Cor resumed speaking.

 

“On the topic of Nifflheim. Daisy, myself, and an elite team of Glaives have managed to infiltrate one of the weapons facilities they had in the outskirts of Gralea,” Cor said. “My full report is already on your desks and you can review them at length in the morning after we have all had our rest.”

 

“But we felt like this could not wait until morning. Between Cor and myself, we managed to save one of the children they were using for their experiments. And I brought him over as soon as he woke up,” Daisy said softly as she slowly came back into view, a child, around Noctis’ age, with bright blond hair and pale skin, clinging on to her like she was a lifeline. “We were able to rescue just one before the entire facility self destructed,” she said, biting her lower lip, remorse and guilt for not having rescued more weighed heavily on her. “Go on,” she said, giving the child a little nudge. “Tell them your name.”

 

The child looked around, his startlingly red eyes taking in all of their faces. “Prompto,” he said, voice scratchy from misuse.

 

“My name is Prompto..A..Argentum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for the Princes of Lucis.  
> But I will be starting another one in the series to continue where this left off.  
> I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading <3  
> You have my thanks<3


End file.
